We're Believers, I Believe Tonight
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Lucy and Tony didn't even want to go camping in the first place; the whole thing was their parent's idea for sister-brother bonding to help the two learn to co-exist. Even though they weren't looking forward to their 'bonding' trip, neither sibling knew that by the end of the first night they would be lost in unfamiliar woods wishing they were with the other. (Rewrite is up!)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_First Hobbit fic but definitely not my first fic. I'm still deciding what pairing this is going to be even though I'm almost finished with the first movie. I haven't seen the other two but I've read other fics so I know what happens anyway. This is super short but that's cause it's the Prologue future chapters are much longer. _**

**_Summary: _****Lucy and Tony didn't even want to go camping in the first place; the whole thing was their parent's idea for sister-brother bonding to help the two learn to co-exist. Even though they weren't looking forward to their 'bonding' trip, neither sibling knew that by the end of the first night they would be lost in unfamiliar woods wishing they were with the other.**

**The title: "We're Believers, I Believe Tonight" Is a lyric from ****_Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back_**** by MCR**

* * *

Prologue 

Lucy and Tony didn't even want to go camping in the first place; the whole thing was their parent's idea for sister-brother bonding to help the two learn to co-exist. They weren't even that into the outdoors.

Tony wasn't looking forward to sharing a tent with his older sister by eight years and Lucy defiantly wasn't looking forward to listening to her twelve year-old twerp of a brother complain for the next 48 hours. It's not like Lucy even had to do it, either; she was almost 20 but since she was still living under her parent's roof she decided to respect their wishes and take the weekend off for the trip. So after a downhill battle against their parents, Tony was pouting in the passenger's seat of his sister's truck with his bag all packed in the back. Lucy came out a few minutes later, put her own bag in the back and got into the driver's seat.

The age gap between the two was never really a problem for them, even when Lucy turned 14 and entered high school while Tony was six and still in grade school. The two remained close until Lucy turned 18 and legally became an adult. She learned to drive, got a job and was almost never home. Now, just to get her attention Tony picked fights with her at least four times a week resulting in yelling, name-calling and other childish things.

During this camping trip the two had to share a tent and they weren't allowed any technology besides a single flip phone their father gave them in case of emergencies and to check in at the end of each night. They were to arrive Friday afternoon and come back Monday afternoon.

The whole ride out was silent as Tony sat brooding as he stared out the window with his arms crossed tightly. Every so often Lucy would glance over at him to see him glaring out the window. She rolled her eyes when he 'hmph'ed for the fourth time within the last half hour. Lucy sighed and shook her head slightly.

Even though they weren't looking forward to their 'bonding' trip, neither sibling knew that by the end of the first night they would be lost in unfamiliar woods wishing they were with the other.

* * *

**_Yeah I know the summary is the first and last sentence but I couldn't think of anything else to describe it. This is not just a romance story by the way there's a whole thing with Lucy and Tony's brother/Sister relationship(and I shouldn't have to clarify but of course by that I mean a sibling relationship not incest.)_**

**_Next Chapter is longer_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

* * *

Tony sat in the tent as Lucy was attempting to put up supports so the tent wouldn't fall while they were sleeping.

"Ya know this would go a lot quicker if you'd help." Lucy said with a huff as half the tent fell. "Tony?" She got no response. "_Tony_!" She pulled back the flap of the tent and saw Tony sitting crisscross with ear buds in, staring down at a handheld game. "Tony!" She snatched the game away, ripping out the ear buds in the process.

"Ow!" Tony glared up at her.

"I thought mom and dad said no electronics?"

"Yeah well they never checked my bag." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Just for once do what you're told." Lucy said as she shook her head and put the game in her bag that was beside his. "Now come help me." Tony huffed and followed Lucy out of the tent.

* * *

That night Lucy started a fire before replacing the box of matches in her backpack. Tony was inside the tent again but Lucy had his game in her bag so she knew he couldn't play it. Lucy sighed as she sat by the fire. Their parent's plan wasn't exactly working out. The two had barely spoken so far except for Lucy to yell at Tony and for Tony to yell right back.

The rest of the night went on in silence. Lucy had just put out the fire and was about to go into the tent to go to bed when Tony came out with his backpack on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"For a walk." Tony said as he brushed past her.

"It's the middle of the night, it's time for bed. "

"Then go to bed." Tony said as he headed into the woods.

"_Tony_. Get back here." He ignored her. Lucy groaned and grabbed her bag. She reached around inside for her flashlight before she slung her backpack on and went after Tony. "Tony, come back." She said. "Where did you go?" She called. Lucy was grateful for wearing her boots, instead of sneakers like she wanted, and long jeans because every so often a branch or twig would poke and scratch her legs as she walked. She shined her flashlight around and called out Tony's name. Eventually she gave up looking for him; he wasn't going to respond to her calls no matter how long she looked for him. He'd come back to the camp eventually; she was his only way home. Lucy walked back the way she came. After a few minutes she frowned; she'd only gone forward into the woods, she'd made no turns, she should've gotten back to the camp by now. She wished she hadn't put out the fire so the light would guide her.

No matter how far she walked she couldn't find the clearing where they'd set up camp. She couldn't find any clearing at all or the edge of the woods. She started calling for Tony again, a little more franticly.

"Tony? Tony this isn't funny. Tony?!"

"Oh my." Lucy let out a small surprised scream as she whirled around. The tall bearded man held up his hand to shield his eyes from the shine of the flashlight. Lucy lowered the flashlight and took a step back. "It's alright my dear, I'm not going to harm you."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am Gandalf the Grey." The man said with a smile.

"Gandalf? What the heck kinda name is that?" She asked bluntly without thinking. Gandalf frowned.

"Well what, pray tell, is your name?"

"Lucy Montgomery." She said.

"What kind of a name is that?" Gandalf asked with a small smirk.

"Alright, I apologize for saying that." Lucy said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Look, I'm a bit lost, so if you could point me in the direction of the road I can find my camp site from there."

"Lost?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes I was looking for my brother and-"

"You lost your brother as well?" Gandalf asked raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't _lose_ him _he_ walked off. I went to bring him back but he wouldn't respond when I called him so I was going to go back to the camp site but I can't find it."

"Shouldn't you be looking for your brother?" Gandalf asked with a small frown.

"He'll find his way back."

"But you yourself just said that you could not find the way back. What makes you so sure your brother will?"

"Well… uh…" Lucy stopped and blinked. She hadn't thought about that. What if Tony couldn't find his way back either?

"By any chance is this brother of yours wearing an oddly styled shirt with a rather bright design?" Gandalf asked. Lucy frowned. Her brother had been wearing a band t-shirt with a neon logo. "And a black hat." Gandalf added.

"Dirty blond hair? black jacket?" Lucy asked. Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, I believe that's correct."

"That's him. When did you see him?" She asked with slightly wide eyes. Gandalf smiled.

"If you would come with me dear I will take you to him." Lucy frowned but nodded. "Although I'm afraid we'll have to make a quick stop to pick up a few… friends so they don't also get lost."

"Alright, just take me to my brother."

* * *

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

Tony walked away from the camp sight, ignoring his sister calling after him. He wished he'd taken his game boy out of her bag as he went by but he was just focused on getting away from her. After a few moments he didn't hear her calling anymore and figured she went back to the tent. He continued walking through the woods until he came out onto a dirt path.

"This can't be right." Tony said. He'd been expecting to find the road and his sister's truck; he planned on sleeping in the bed of the truck. "I'm sure I went the right way." He muttered as he looked up and down the road. He shook his head and decided to just start walking down the road. He swung his backpack around and grabbed his flashlight. He flicked it on before he continued down the road.

After walking for a few minutes Tony suddenly started to hear voices coming from behind him. He frowned and stopped walking.

"What's that light up ahead?" One asked.

"We're nearing the place right? Maybe it's just a hobbit." Suggested the second.

"The light is too spread out to be a lantern."

"Multiple hobbits?" The second asked. Tony turned off his flashlight and moved back behind a tree before putting the flashlight back into his bag. "Hey, it's gone."

"Come on." Tony peeked out from behind the tree to see two men walking up the path. One was blond with a braided mustache and another had dark hair with scruff on his chin and cheeks. Tony took a step out to get a better look and ended up kicking a rock.

"Who's there?" The dark haired one called. Tony quickly went back behind the tree.

"We know you're there." The blond said. Tony gulped. The dark haired one pointed to the tree Tony was behind then looked at the blond. The blond nodded and they each went around the two sides of the tree.

"Hello." They said. Tony jumped and let out a surprised yell.

"It's a kid." The dark haired one said. Tony stared at them with wide eyes. They looked to be grown men but they were only a bit taller than him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, lad?" The blond asked.

"Uh…" Tony swallowed.

"Oh." The two looked at each other. "Sorry." They stood in front of him and bowed.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They said.

"Uh… Tony." Tony said raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Well, Tony," Fili said. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I… my sister and I-"

"Sister?" Kili asked. Fili rolled his eyes. "Now would this be your _older_ sister?" Kili asked. Fili thumped his younger brother over the back of the head.

"You were saying?" Fili asked.

"We were camping out but I left the camp." Tony said.

"Why would you do that?" Kili asked.

"Leaving your sister all alone?" Fili shook his head.

"Ah who cares?" Tony said looking away with a frown as he crossed his arms. The two brothers frowned.

"Well I'm sure she'll be worried about you." Fili said.

"She gave up looking for me." Tony said with a shrug. "Probably went to bed." Suddenly Tony's stomach growled. He'd been brooding in the tent while Lucy had dinner. She'd offered him food but he didn't come out. The two brothers chuckled.

"Hungry, lad?" Fili asked. Tony nodded.

"Come with us, we're going someplace with lots of food." Kili said. "We can take you back to your sister after." He said with a grin. Fili rolled his eyes.

"I dunno…" Tony said but his stomach growled again. "Alright, but only cause I'm so hungry." He said before the three returned to the road and started to walk.

"You have food at this camp of yours?" Kili asked with a frown. "Maybe we should find your sister and bring her along." Kili suggested with a smile.

"She ate dinner." Tony said. "I was in the tent while she ate."

"Why didn't you eat with her?" Fili asked.

"I'd rather spend as little time with her as I can." Tony grumbled. The two brothers exchanged frowns.

"Have a disagreement?" Fili asked. Tony shrugged.

"She's too controlling." Tony said. "She took away my game." The two brothers looked confused. "So where are we going anyway?"

"We don't know." Kili said.

"Well we do." Fili said.

"But not exactly."

"We're supposed to look for a mark on a door of a hobbit."

"A what?"

"A hobbit." Fili said.

"You know, short, big feet, live in holes in the ground." Kili said. Tony looked at them like they were crazy.

"Not everyone's seen a hobbit before." Fili said to his brother before looking back at Tony. "You'll see."

"If you say so." Tony muttered.

* * *

**Alright so Lucy met Gandalf and Tony met the brothers. How am I doing so far? I know Lucy seems kinda bitch toward Gandalf but it's only cause she's frustrated that she's lost and about Tony. **


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

* * *

Lucy followed Gandalf through the woods until they came upon a camp. When Lucy first saw the fire she thought they'd found her campsite – having forgotten she'd put the fire out – but when she saw the lack of a tent and eight short men, she stopped. She was just a few inches taller than of the men but she found it odd that they didn't just look short they were smaller.

"Gandalf." One of the men said with a smile when they saw him. He had grey hair and beard that was braided and tied in the front with a long band as well as another tied up in the back.

"Who's this?" One with an odd hat asked when he saw Lucy.

"This is Lucy Montgomery." Gandalf said gesturing to her. She raised a hand in an awkward wave.

"Mount what?" The one with something in his ear asked.

"Montgomery." Gandalf repeated. "Miss Montgomery these are dwarves."

"Excuse me?" She asked. "They're what?"

"Dwarves." Gandalf said with a small smile.

"But…" Lucy shook her head. She looked up at Gandalf. "You're kidding right?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"You'll find that I am not, Miss Montgomery." Gandalf said with an amused smile. "Come now, introduce yourselves." Gandalf said to the dwarves. The dwarf with the hat stepped forward.

"I'm Bofur and that's Bombur." Bofur said pointing to the rather large dwarf with red hair next to him. A dwarf with part of an axe in his head stepped forward next to Bombur and started speaking in a foreign language.

"W-What did he say?" Lucy asked. Bofur waved his hand.

"Don't mind him, that's Bifur." He said. A ginger dwarf with a large beard and the one with the ear trumpet stepped forward.

"Gloin." He said.

"Oin." The one with a trumpet in his ear said. The dwarf who recognized Gandalf stepped forward along with a timid looking dwarf and the last one with pointy red hair.

"Dori."

"Ori."

"And Nori." Then they all bowed.

"At your service." They all said. Lucy blinked and Gandalf chuckled.

"Nice to meet you all." Lucy said. She looked at Gandalf. "You said _quick_ stop."

"That I did." Gandalf said with a nod. He looked back at the dwarves and saw they'd all packed up their things and were ready to go. He looked back at Lucy with a smile. "I think we should get going."

"You'll take me to my brother now?" Lucy asked. Gandalf gave her a nod. "Finally."

* * *

"Where are we?" Lucy asked looking around at the small village they had entered. There were round doors in hills with little front yards but they all looked too small for people to live in.

"This is the Shire." Bofur said.

"Yeah saying that doesn't help." Lucy said.

"We're in Hobbiton." Dori said.

"Still doesn't help." Lucy said shaking her head.

"I will explain later." Gandalf said. "Right now, we're expected." He said leading the dwarves up a hill to a home with a green door. There was a mark on it that only glowed in the moonlight. The dwarves went up to the door and Bofur knocked before the rest of the dwarves started to push forward. Lucy heard someone shouting before they opened the door. All of the dwarves fell forward with Bombur on top. Lucy grimaced. Gandalf ducked his head to smile at the man who'd opened the door. Lucy looked and her eyes widened. This man was even smaller than the dwarves.

"Gandalf." He said with a sigh.

"This, Miss Montgomery, is a hobbit." Gandalf said to her. Lucy nodded but her jaw was still hanging open. Gandalf looked at Bilbo to introduce himself as the Dwarves walked past him.

"Uh, Bilbo Baggins." He said with a quick nod.

"Lucy Montgomery." Bilbo blinked when he heard the last name. As Lucy and Gandalf entered Lucy could see there were even more dwarves. There was an older one with a bright white beard, a bald buff one, and two younger looking ones. The first two introduced themselves quickly as Balin and Dwalin as the others all went into the Bilbo's pantry and brought out pretty much all of his food as he tried in vain to stop them.

Gandalf went into the dining room and helped set the table, putting down cutlery as Ori put out the plates, rubbing them with his elbow before putting each one down. The other two dwarves Lucy had yet to meet were figuring out the best way to pick up a large case of ale to carry into the dining room. The dark haired one noticed her and smiled slightly but had to focus his attention back to the barrel of ale when his brother lifted it up. Lucy turned to Gandalf as he ducked into the hall she was in. He bumped into the chandelier and steadied it.

"Fili, Kili." He said as the two walked past him with the ale, they smiled at him as they walked into the dining room. Gandalf looked around to count all the dwarves on his fingers. "Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin… Bifur, Bofur, Bomber… Dori, Nori…" He looked down to see Bilbo taking a bowl from Ori. "Ori." Bifur walked up to him and said something before hitting his own arm and walking away. "Yes you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He's late is all." Dwalin said from his spot leaning against a wall. "He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori said coming up behind him with two tiny glasses of wine.

"Hmmm?" Gandalf turned to him.

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet."

"Ah, Cheers." Gandalf said. He drank the tiny cup of wine Dori offered him, and then looked sadly at the cup, wanting a little more. "Mm." Lucy cleared her throat and he turned to her.

"Where is my brother?" She asked. Gandalf nodded towards the dining room and Lucy saw Tony sitting down at the table as the dwarves put food down. He'd been in the bathroom and went through another way to get to the dining room. Lucy quickly walked into the dining room and took Tony by his upper arm.

"Hey-! Lucy?" He looked confused as she pulled him away. Some of the dwarves looked confused while others didn't pay attention to them.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tony countered yanking his arm from her grip.

"Oh no, _you_ were here first, _I_ found you here. _You_ answer the questions." Lucy said putting her hands on her hips.

"I came here with two of the dwarves; they found me in the woods. How did _you_ get here?"

"Wait you just went with them? What did I tell you about stranger danger?"

"Oh come on it's Fili and Kili." Tony said as if he'd known the two his entire life.

"Wha- Fili and Kili?" Lucy asked as her eyebrows came together in confusion. Suddenly the two dwarves were on either side of Lucy making her jump with a small squeak. They moved to stand in front of her.

"Fili."

"And Kili." They bowed.

"At your service." They said before they winked. Lucy blinked. Kili held out his hand and she hesitantly took it. He started to lift her hand to his lips when Fili knocked his brother's hand away and did just that.

"So you're the lad's sister?" Fili asked with a smile as he released her hand.

"He never mentioned how pretty you were." Kili said. Lucy let out an airy laugh as she felt her face flush slightly.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Lucy, but if you boys don't mind I'd like to have a word with my brother in privet." The two nodded.

"Of course." They said. The three looked back to where Tony had been standing to find him gone.

"Wha-? Tony?" Lucy said when she saw Tony in dining room. "_To_-!" Fili put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let the boy have his fun." Fili said.

"Come join us." Kili said with a smile.

"I've already eaten." Lucy said. "But thank you for the offer." The two brothers nodded and went into the dining room. Soon all the dwarves were having a grand feast with all Bilbo's food and were quite rude and messy about it.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur shouted before throwing food. Bombur caught it in his mouth and threw his hands up in victory as everyone cheered. As everyone began throwing food around, Bilbo walked away in disgust. He looked at his pantry in shock; it had been entirely cleared of food. Lucy noticed the distressed look on Bilbo's face as he looked in his pantry and felt sorry for the hobbit.

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean up." She said as she came to stand next to him. He looked up at her and sighed.

"You might as well help yourself to some food, before it's all gone." Bilbo added sounding a bit dejected. Lucy frowned. Fili walked on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." He said.

"Over here brother!" Kili called.

"Here you go." Fili said. When Tony picked up a mug of ale Lucy was suddenly behind him and taking it from him not a moment later another dwarf took it from her. Tony glared at his sister but she gave him a stern look.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin shouted before he poured his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. As Oin spluttered in anger, everyone else laughed. Oin put his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blew the ale out of it, making it squeal. One of the dwarves yelled, "On the count of three!" and the dwarves pounded their tankards together. Someone counted, "One!...Two!" Then all the dwarves went quiet and began drinking their ale together. They were incredibly messy, and ale poured all over their faces and ran down their beards. When they finished drinking, they began burping; Ori let out the biggest burp. The dwarves laughed. Bilbo and Lucy looked away in disgust.

* * *

When the meal finished, the dwarves left the table and began walking about. Bilbo grabbed a doily back from Nori.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo said.

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur said.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo explained as he folded it.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it."

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" Bilbo spat.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Nori had a chain of sausages over his shoulder, and Bofur grabbed them from him. They played tug-of-war with the sausages.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said. Fili takes the plate from Ori and threw it past Lucy, who jumped with a gasp, to Kili, who threw it behind his back to Bifur, who was standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur caught it behind his back, without even looking at it.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted. Kili, Fili, and other dwarves began throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed by Bifur. As dishes flew through the air, Gandalf and Lucy ducked to avoid getting hit while Tony watched with a huge grin. Fili slipped an arm around Lucy's waist and moved her out of the way as he tossed another plate to Kili.

"Careful, luv." He said with a smirk before bouncing a bowl on his elbows then throwing it to Kili. The dwarves at the tablet began rhythmically drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists as well as stomping their feet.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo shouted.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said. Kili began singing then his brother and soon the rest of the dwarves joined in as they continue throwing and bouncing the dishes.

_ "Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll!"_

Bofur started playing a flute while Oin blew into a tea pot as the rest of the dwarves continued throwing dishware.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _They shouted before laughing.

Bilbo huffed up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. Gandalf laughed. Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on the door, and everyone fell silent.

"He is here." Gandalf said.

"Dramatic much?" Lucy muttered.

* * *

**_How am I doing? This one seemed short to me, I guess cause the song took up some space though it is longer than the last chapter. I'm gunna put the next one up in an hour or two probably. _**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**KHB123: In Tony and Lucy's world they don't have the Tolkien books (Sad world I know) But I don't want them to have knowledge of things to come.**

**So I just finished Desolation of Smaug… I really don't wanna watch the next one because of reasons. **

* * *

Gandalf opened the door, and there stood Thorin.

"Gandalf." He said with a smile before entering Bag End. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said. Thorin took off his cloak and smiled at Fili and Kili.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself." Gandalf said. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked him as he walked around him.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin crossed his arms.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves all laughed, and they walked back to the dining table. Thorin stopped as he passed Lucy and Tony. He turned to Gandalf with a questioning look. "Why are there a woman and child here?"

"This is Lucy Montgomery and her brother, Tony." Gandalf said.

"What is their business here?" Thorin asked stepping towards him. Tony leaned up to whisper to his sister.

"Did you tell the old guy my name?" He asked. Lucy shook her head slowly watching the two.

"The same as yours." Gandalf told Thorin causing the dwarf to chuckle humorlessly.

"Surly you jest." He said. "You cannot expect me to allow a woman and a child to accompany us."

"Rest assured it will be most beneficial to them, as it will be to you, that they do come along." Gandalf said. Thorin continued to frown and shook his head.

"It's no place for them." He said. Gandalf gave him a look. Thorin turned and entered the dining room. Tony walked up to Gandalf.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked. Gandalf raised his eyebrows and hesitated.

"Why, I heard your sister say it." He said. Tony looked at him suspiciously for a moment before going back into the dining room and sitting between to Bofur and Balin.

* * *

As Thorin ate, the rest of the dwarves talked to him. Bilbo and Lucy stood behind Gandalf.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. The dwarves murmured their joy.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come." Thorin said and the dwarves murmured in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo nodded and brought a candle to the table, where Gandalf had spread out a map that was in his pocket.

"Wouldn't you guys rather use an actual light?" Tony asked. Everyone looked at him. "Here." Tony reached into his bag and tossed Gandalf his flashlight. Gandalf caught it in surprise as Lucy gave him a scolding look for just throwing it at the poor man.

"What is that?" Thorin asked.

"It's a light." Tony said like it was obvious. Gandalf looked at the flashlight a moment before pressing the bottom. The dwarves all jumped when the light went on. Fili and Kili exchanged looks.

"Thank you… Tony." Gandalf said. "Bilbo, would you…?" Gandalf held out the flashlight for Bilbo to point at the map. Bilbo took it hesitantly but nodded. Tony looked up at Lucy with a 'what the hell' look and she shrugged. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said reading the map. He struggled to turn off the flashlight before just handing it back to Tony who gave him an odd look as he switched it off and put it away.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said. Gandalf used his finger to light his pipe causing Tony's eyes to widen.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. Bilbo, hearing the word 'beast' looked concerned.

"Uh, What beast?" He asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said.

"What's a Smaug?" Tony asked. Bofur looked at him.

"Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals—

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said. The siblings looked at one another. 'Dragons?' Tony mouthed. Ori suddenly stood.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" He said. Several dwarves shouted and Dori pulled his brother down.

"Sit down!" He scolded.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said. The dwarves started to object, saying things like, "Hey, who are you calling dim?" "Watch it!", and "No!"

"What did he say?" Oin asked.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said hitting the table.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" Gandalf said.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. Gandalf coughed on his smoke. "Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm." Gandalf didn't answered and a bit of smoke from his pipe puffed out of his month. The dwarves jumped to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed. Thorin jumped up in anger.

"_Shazara! (Silence!)_" He bellowed, silencing the rest. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_ _(To Arms! To Arms!)"_ All the dwarves cheered. Thorin sat back down.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said. Twiddling his fingers, Gandalf produced a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked. Tony and Lucy shared a what-the-hell look at the way he phrased the question.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said. He handed him the key as everyone looked on in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said. Tony snorted and Lucy swatted his shoulder. He turned to glare up at her. Gandalf pointed at runes on his map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili said putting a hand on his brother's back.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said as he realized.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked looking up.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin said mishearing him. Several of the dwarves laughed.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said. Bilbo nodded.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said before glancing at Lucy and Tony. Bilbo continued nodding in agreement while the dwarves began arguing again. Gandalf grew angry and rose to his full height, casting darkness over the group as started speaking in his "powerful" voice. The others stopped in awe.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said. He went back to his normal self and sat down as the lights returned to normal. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He sat back down. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." He looked at Bilbo who looked confused. "You must trust me on this." Gandalf said. To Thorin.

"Very well. We will do it your way. Thorin said.

"No, no, no." Bilbo said but Thorin ignored him.

"Give him the contract." Thorin said.

"Please." Bilbo tried.

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur said. Balin handed Thorin the long contract who then shoved it to Bilbo's chest without looking back at him.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked. As Bilbo stepped back a few feet to read the contract, Thorin leaned toward Gandalf and whispered to him.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin said.

"Understood." Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin said. Gandalf hesitated slightly.

"Agreed." He said.

"And should those…" Thorin glanced over at Lucy and Tony who had moved to stand behind Bilbo to read the contract. "_Children_ chose to sign as well…"

"I understand." Gandalf said. Bilbo read parts of the contract out loud.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

"What's evisceration?" Tony whispered to Lucy.

"Nevermind that." Lucy muttered.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said in reply to Bilbo's question. Bilbo looked a little breathless.

"Huh."

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked. Bilbo bent over, nauseous and pained.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." Bilbo said. Lucy put a hand on his back and he glanced up at her.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said standing up.

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur continued. Bilbo breathed heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stared at him.

"Hmmm. Nope." Bilbo said before fainting. Lucy quickly caught him with wide eyes. Tony started snickering and Lucy shot him a look.

"_Wonderful_. Nice going, Bofur." Lucy said in a scolding tone. Bofur hid a smile behind his pipe and a few of the dwarves snickered. Lucy easily lifted Bilbo, which felt like lifting a small child, and sat him in a nearby armchair. She sighed and frowned in concern at the poor hobbit. Tony picked up the contract and began reading it over.

"Anyone got a pen?" He asked looking up towards the dwarves. They looked a bit confused until he made a writing motion with his hand. The dwarves erupted in laughter making Tony frown.

"Tony, we're not going." Lucy said standing up. "We're going back to the camp site, getting the rest of our stuff and we're going home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Miss Montgomery." Gandalf said. Lucy turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"It is not possible to return to your world." Gandalf said. The dwarves and the siblings were silent.

"O-Our world?" Lucy asked. "Hang on, you're saying we're not in our own world?"

"How's that possible?" Balin asked with a frown.

"It's not." Dwalin said.

"Awesome!" Tony said jumping up and down. "This is so cool!"

"No Tony this is not _cool_!" Lucy said turning to him. Tony glared and crossed his arms. "Mom and dad are going to be worried about us when we don't call them."

"Then call them." Tony said going over to Lucy's bag and digging around until he found her phone.

"Tony, I don't think the flip phone dad gave us can cross worlds." Lucy said. He tossed her the phone and she caught it. "Besides I doubt they have signal here." She opened the phone and the light came on but the signal bar was empty. "See?" She held out the phone to show him.

"What is that?" Kili asked. Lucy snapped the phone shut.

"Nothing." Lucy said dismissively tossing the phone back to Tony. He caught it then turned to Gandalf.

"Hey, grey dude, can't you like make this cross words like the Doctor?"

"Tony." Lucy said in a scolding tone.

"Doctor who?" Gandalf asked with a frown. Tony started snickering making Lucy roll her eyes but have to hide a smile. Tony shook his head and tossed the phone onto his bag.

"Nevermind."

"How do we get back?" Lucy asked Gandalf.

"I'm afraid I don't know." He said shaking his head slowly.

"Come on Lucy, live a little, we're being offered a chance to go on an adventure." Tony said.

"You're too young for adventure." Lucy said making Tony roll his eyes. "We shouldn't even be here." A few of the dwarves actually nodded and murmured in agreement.

"I don't believe that's true, Miss Montgomery." Gandalf said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked.

"Something has brought you _both_ to this world." He said. "That same something has also brought both of you, who were separated in the woods, to the _same_ house and to _this_ company. It seems you are meant to join us on this…" He smiled and looked at Tony. "Adventure."

"This is not a game!" Thorin snapped as he stood and turned to face them.

"I never suggested it was." Gandalf said.

"You want me to take two _children_ on this journey."

"Ey! I'm an adult." Lucy snapped crossing her arms.

"You are of the race of men; that is not saying much." Thorin said. Lucy frowned in confusion.

"Men rarely live to be 100." Balin explained. "Us dwarves live to be close to 200." Lucy and Tony's eyes widened. Tony turned to Fili and Kili.

"Then how old does that make you two? You look like you're 20s." He said. The two chuckled but had matching looks of mock offense.

"I'll have you know I'm 77." Kili said.

"I'm 82." Fili said. Lucy's eyes widened and Fili tilted his head.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking, Milady?" Kili asked. Gandalf huffed and gave Fili a disappointed frown.

"Never ask a lady her age." He said. Fili frowned.

"I'm almost 20." Lucy muttered.

"You _are_ a child." Dwalin laughed causing a few others to join in.

"Tony's 12!" Lucy said, desperate to get the unwanted attention off of her.

"And the lad's a wee _baby_!" Dwalin said and all the dwarves erupted in even louder laughter. Tony's face went bright red as he balled his hands into fists.

"Yeah well … well Lucy didn't get boobs till she was 15!"

"_What?!_ _Tony!_" Lucy shouted. "Well, Tony wet the bed last year!"

"I did not!" Tony said with wide eyes. "Lucy still sleeps with her teddy bear!"

"Tony picks his nose!"

"Lucy's never had a boyfriend!"

"Tony peed his pants in third grade!"

"Lucy threw up at the amusement park!" The two let out frustrated yells, glaring at each other, before they stormed off in opposite directions. The dwarves all remained silent and exchanged glances.

"What – what did I miss?" Bilbo asked with wide blinking eyes, the sibling's yelling had woken him. Kili and Fili exchanged glances and nodded at each other before each going after one of the siblings. Thorin looked at Gandalf who looked away. The siblings fight had helped to prove Thorin's point that the two were children.

* * *

Fili found Lucy outside sitting on Bilbo's bench with her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard him sit down.

"Sorry you had to see that." She said looking away.

"Do you two often quarrel like that?"

"Quar-? Uh yeah… He just gets on my nerves. He's always bugging me and taking my stuff and just… being a brat." Fili chuckled.

"You two may fight but in the end you're still kin, blood." Fili said before chuckling. "Kili used to… get on my nerves as well, but he just wanted my attention. I started training before he did and he was jealous yes but he just wanted to spend more time with me. He'd want to come hunting with me all the time but I never let him because I was afraid he'd get hurt. He didn't understand that at the time. Don't worry it'll get b-"

"If you say it'll get better I will be tempted to hit you." Lucy said putting her head back in her hands. Fili chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you it will." He said.

"Can it get better sooner?" Lucy asked making Fili chuckle again.

"That's up to you." He took his hand from her shoulder and stood. He held out his hand. "Let's head back inside." He said with a smile. Lucy nodded and took his hand.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming out here to talk to me. I normally just wait until Tony cools down." Fili frowned.

"Until he gets cold?" He questioned.

"Uh no, calms down, I mean." Lucy rephrased. Fili nodded. The two entered the house and Fili gave Lucy's hand a squeeze before letting go and walking into the dining room. Lucy hadn't even noticed he had been holding her hand.

* * *

Kili found Tony in one of Bilbo's rooms sitting in a chair.

"She means well." He said leaning against the door. Tony looked over.

"Yeah right. She just doesn't want me to have any fun. She ruins everything."

"She's just looking out for you." Kili said as he entered the room. He took a seat on the bed across from Tony. "This journey we're going on, it's as my uncle said, it is no game. We're going to be reclaiming our homeland from a dragon. …Do you have those in your world?" Tony shook his head. "Then you cannot possibly understand the danger. Your sister is just trying to protect you."

"Ever since she turned 18 she's been acting like she's my mom but worse. She's all responsibility and never lets me have any fun." Kili chuckled.

"She's just trying to do what she thinks is right, she's trying to help."

"Yeah well I hate it." Tony said crossing his arms with a pout.

"One day you'll be thankful." Kili said.

"_Sure_."

"You'll see." Kili said standing. "Come on, let's go back."

"I'm not going to apologize."

"I never said you had to." Tony sat there for a minute then got up and followed Kili back. On the way they pass Bilbo who was going to his room.

* * *

The dwarves gathered in Bilbo's living room, smoking their pipes by the fire. Tony saw Lucy sitting in the dining room with her head down on her arms and sat on the other end of the table. When Lucy didn't lift her head he put his down, on his arms as well. The dwarves all began humming, and soon Thorin began to sing, and the others joined him on the second stanza, standing. Gandalf listened from nearby, Bilbo listened from his bedroom, and the siblings listened from the dining room.

_ "Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Where the "… … …"'s are is where the rest of the song goes. If I had all three full it would be way too long. The songs are Daughter of Evil English dub sung by Ketsuban, Servant of Evil English dub sung by THEBUNNYOFEVIL and Vienna Teng's Lullaby for a Stormy Night. If the dots don't show up understand that parts of the song are missing. (IF THIS IS ON FANFICTION ONLY FIRST AND LAST VERSE IS SHOWN)  
**

**(There's some small things with the second song I had to take out since i couldn't have the lyrics in but you can look this chap up on AO3 or Wattpad to see. Just small Lucy Tony moments. **

**I actually took out the last scene I had to make this shorter. (Word wise it's the same as last chap but length wise it's longer) **

**I thought I might as well post this since it's so long. I'm probably gunna update either tomorrow or Friday, depends on how much of the second movie I get done.**

* * *

Lucy woke up at the dining table and sat up stiffly. She blinked when a blue cloak fell down behind her as she straightened up. She looked across the table to see Tony sleeping with a similar cloak covering him.

"You two fell asleep." Lucy looked over to see Gandalf ducking into the room. She noticed the dwarves were cleaning up the mess they'd made the night before. Lucy looked towards the window to see the sun was just about coming up. "We'll be leaving soon." Lucy looked back at Tony who remained asleep. "If you wish to come with us…"

"Do you think we'll find a way home?" Lucy asked as she stood and folded the cloak.

"Maybe or perhaps something more." Lucy looked back at Tony as she held the cloak to her chest.

"He'll never let me here the end of this." She muttered.

* * *

Tony was brimming with excitement as he pulled on his coat and backpack. Lucy sighed as she walked to get her bag. She found a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a pony tail before closing her bag. She still held the cloak in her hand and looked around to see which dwarves didn't have one to put on. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Fili smiling at her.

"You looked cold last night." He said. She smiled and handed him the cloak.

"Thank you." She said as he put it on.

"So, you'll be joining us?"

"Yes, as much as I'd rather keep Tony safe…"

"I can't promise his safety but we'll be there to look out for him." Lucy nodded.

"Thanks." She said. Fili smiled.

"So, we have 16 ponies for the journey one is for supplies and one is for Mr. Baggins should he decide to join us." Lucy tilted her head, wondering where he was going with this. "Would you like to ride with me? You're small enough to fit." Lucy smiled.

"A dwarf just told me I was small enough." The two chuckled. "Sure." She nodded. "I don't really know how to ride was anyways." She added with a chuckle. Fili nodded with another small chuckle. He smiled at her and she swallowed as her face flushed. "I'll uh… meet you outside." She said quickly before she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room. Kili came over with a chuckle.

"She running from you already, brother?" He teased. Fili rolled his eyes and smacked his brother's shoulder. "I'm going to ask if she wants to ride with m-"

"Too late." Fili said with a smirk. "She's already agreed to ride with _me_. You'll have to ride with Tony." Kili frowned as Fili walked away.

* * *

The dwarves were riding their ponies, and Gandalf his horse, down a path through a wooded area. A few words of conversation could be heard, including "waste of time" and "use a hobbit". Lucy could hear Bofur snickering at her red face as she sat in front of Fili; he had one of his arms around her and the other was holding the reins while she hugged her backpack to her. Tony and Kili on the other hand were both frowning as Tony sat behind Kili, holding onto his cloak with one hand just as a precaution. Suddenly Bilbo started running up from behind the group.

"Wait! Wait!" He shouted. Some dwarves called "Woah!" and stopped their ponies. Bilbo caught up to them and handed Balin the contract. "I signed it!" Balin took the contract and inspected it with a pocket-glass then smiled at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. The dwarves cheered but Thorin didn't look impressed.

"Give him a pony." He said.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo was cut off as Fili and Kili rode alongside him and picked him up from behind to put him on the free pony behind them.

* * *

Bilbo rode his pony and looked quite terrified. The pony neighed and tossed its head, making him quite uncomfortable. Gandalf had moved back to ride alongside him.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin said. Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin; sacks of money began passing between the dwarves. "Hey, hey, hey!" Some of the dwarves laughed.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf said.

"What did you think?" Bilbo said.

"Hmmm." Gandalf caught a sack of money tossed to him and put it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Bilbo sneezed loudly.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said. He searched his pockets for his handkerchief. He was unable to find it, and he looked up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We _have_ to turn around." He insisted. The entire company came to a halt, and the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo

"Here! Use this." He said. Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed and began to continue their journey.

"Move on." Thorin said.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf said. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

"Bilbo." Lucy called. He looked back at her as she tossed him a small packet.

"What's this?" He asked looking at it.

"Tissues." Lucy said. "I don't have a handkerchief."

"Oh-" Bilbo looked surprised and blinked. "oh, thank you Miss Montgomery." He said taking one from the box and wiping his nose.

"Just Lucy please." She said. He nodded with a smile.

"What else've you got in there?" Fili asked, leaning down to look putting his face by hers and his lips to her ear in the process. She stiffened slightly as her face became a deeper shade of red. He glanced at her and noticed which made him chuckle, also in her ear. She moved away slightly to turned her head to look at him. He smirked at her. Tony looked over and made a 'bleh' noised while sticking his tongue out and Kili rolled his eyes.

* * *

The company made camp for the night near the edge of a cliff. As Gloin slept, tiny flying insects got sucked into his mouth every time he inhaled, and they were expelled when he exhaled. Bilbo watched in disgust, then finally got up and walked around. Most of the dwarves were asleep; Gandalf, Fili, and Kili are awake along with a few others. Bilbo walked over to his pony and gave her an apple, after checking to see that no one was looking.

"Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. sh, sh" Bilbo said to her. Bilbo heard a scream in the night air and became worried. Lucy, who was sitting behind Kili and next to Fili, lifted her head. Bilbo looked over at Fili and Kili who were by the fire.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. Another scream sounded.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked as he hurried over to them. Thorin, who was dozing, jerked awake upon hearing the word "Orcs."

"I don't like the sound of that." Lucy muttered.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. Lucy, who was still awake, swallowed and hugged herself. Bilbo looked away in fright; Fili and Kili looked at each other and began chuckling. Lucy lightly kicked Kili's back and he turned to grin at her.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked. Kili looked forward and frowned. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said before lowering his eyes.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said walking away to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley. Fili nudged Lucy's foot with his and gave her an apologetic look. She lowered her head onto her knees. Balin walked up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin said to Bilbo. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin proceeded to tell Bilbo about the battle of Moria and Azog, the Defiler and how Azog had beheaded Thorin's grandfather, the king. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield"

"Is that where he got his name from?" Tony asked. Balin looked at Tony, who was leaning on his elbow, and nodded.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin looked to Thorin. Thorin turned away from the view beyond the cliff; the entire Company was awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walked between them toward the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. Balin and Gandalf shared a look. Fili sat back down next to Lucy and nudged her foot again and she lifted her head.

"Didn't mean to frighten you before." He said quietly. Kili also sat down and turned to face Lucy.

"You don't have orcs in your world, do you?" He asked. Lucy shook her head.

"We only have humans… man." She said. The two brothers frowned curiously.

"Only man?" Kili asked.

"Must have been quiet the shock to see us then." Fili said. Lucy nodded and hugged her knees tighter. "Cold?" Lucy shook her head. Kili scooted back so he was on her other side.

"We'll keep you warm." He said with a smirk before both brothers scooted close to her.

"Thanks guys." She said quietly and they both smiled.

"Feel free to use my shoulder as your pillow." Kili whispered. Lucy shifted and leaned her head on Kili's shoulder. Kili smirked at Fili who rolled his eyes.

"What else is there?" Lucy whispered.

"How do you mean?" Fili asked.

"Besides dwarves, man, hobbits and… orcs… what else is there."

"Well…" Fili said.

"There's elves." Kili said.

"Elves?" Tony asked. He moved closer to the three and sat in front of them. "You mean the lil short pointy eared things?" The two brothers shared a look.

"Hobbits." Fili said before pointing to Bilbo who looked over upon hearing 'hobbits'. Tony frowned.

"No I mean like half your size, they wear bells on their shoes and pointy hats." Tony said.

"Tony you're thinking of Santa's elves." Lucy said with a chuckle. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Same thing." He said.

"Who's Santa?" Kili asked. "A friend of yours?" Tony stared at Kili in shock making Kili raise his eyebrows and look down at Lucy. "What? Who is he?" Lucy giggled quietly.

"He's just a story parents tell their children so they'll be good and get presents on Christmas."

"Christmas?" Fili asked. Tony looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Tony, this world is different than ours, they're not gunna have the same holidays and such."

"I know but… come on you guess don't know what Christmas is?" Tony asked. The brothers shook their head. "What about Hanukah?" They shook their heads again.

"Pretty sure if they don't know what Christmas is they won't know what Hanukah is either." Lucy said. Tony shrugged.

"Never know." He muttered.

"Hang on," Kili said. "Back to this Santa fellow."

"Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle, whatever you wanna call him is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day." The two brothers nodded. Lucy noticed that a few of the other dwarves had started to listen to her.

"Tell us more about your world, Miss Lucy." Ori said.

"Like what?" Lucy asked. She lifted her head from Kili's shoulder making him frown.

"How about music, what kind of music is there?" Bofur asked.

"There's lots." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet, there's a bunch of different types: Pop, Rock, Hip hop, Rap, Dubstep,"

"Sounds like a type of dance if you ask me." Nori said.

"Could you play us any?" Bofur asked. Tony shook his head with a frown.

"We don't have anything to play it. Our parents didn't want us to bring anything fun related for our trip." He said.

"Could ya sing us something then?" Bofur asked. Tony suddenly had a smirk.

"Lucy can sing." Lucy's eyes widened and she glared at her brother.

"Come on then lass."

"Yeah, sing for us." Kili said with a smile. Lucy started shaking her head.

"Aw come on."

"Please, just one song?"

"Come on." Fili said with a smile. "What's the harm?"

"I don't know what to sing." She said. Tony suddenly looked to be thinking.

"Oh sing that song about the princess, that one by that weird program thing you like." Tony said. "It's a song and a story."

"It's call Vocaloid and it's not that weird."

"Whatever just sing it."

"Only if you sing the other version."

"No way."

"Then I'm not singing." Lucy said. The dwarves all sounded disappointed and started urging Tony to agree, even Dwalin.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it… jezz."

"And you have to do the talking parts of mine."

"Fine." Tony groaned. "Just sing for them."

"Alright alright." Lucy said before closing her eyes and taking a breath.

_"There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen_

...

_"Evil flowers steadily in bloom_

_With an array of colourful doom_

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_

_The daughter of evil had received what she sought."_

Lucy opened her eyes to see the dwarves all staring.

"That bad huh?"

"No, lass, you've a very nice voice." Bofur said with a smile.

"Very pretty." Dori said with a smile.

"Beautiful." Kili said with a wink.

"I guess the story itself caught us a bit off guard." Balin said.

"Well, Tony's turn." Lucy said as her face flushed.

"Damn." Tony said hoping she'd forgotten.

"This one is a different version to the one I just sang." Lucy said.

"After this," Everyone looked to Thorin as he spoke. "All of you get to bed." Everyone nodded. Lucy saw Thorin looking at her and looked at the fire quickly. Tony cleared his throat.

_"Oh, you are my princess and I am your servant  
Destiny broke apart the most pitiful pair  
Even if all the world suddenly goes against you,  
Please princess remember I'll always be there_

_… … … … …_

"What time is it?... oh, it's tea time.."

Tony said before letting himself fall over 'dead'.

"Tony!"

Lucy 'sobbed'. The dwarves were staring in awe, some even tearing up. Tony sang the last part in a softer voice.

_"Oh, you are my princess and I am your servant_  
_Destiny broke apart the most pitiful pair_  
_Even if all the world suddenly goes against you,_  
_Please, my princess, remember I'll always be there"_

The dwarves began clapping and Bilbo wiped some tears from his face with the tissues he still had. Tony jumped up and bowed dramatically.

"See Tony, you got a round of applause." Lucy said with a smile. Tony grinned back.

"Would you sing us another, Miss Lucy?" Ori asked.

"I told you all to go to bed." Thorin said.

"Then how about a lullaby?" Ori asked quietly.

"To fall asleep to lovely Lucy's voice would be a dream." Kili said leaning over to her ear making her blush. Thorin sighed.

"If she knows one and you all lie down." He said after a moment of silence. Everyone returned to their bed rolls. "Fili, Kili, you're still on watch."

"Right, we won't fall asleep." Fili said.

"I'll have to fall asleep to your voice another night, princess." Kili whispered making Lucy rolled her eyes but smile. Tony laid down and closed his eyes. He smiled as he heard Lucy start to sing the familiar lullaby.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_… … … … … …_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

At some point Kili's head fell on Lucy's shoulder and by the end of the song Lucy's head fell on Fili's shoulder. He smiled down at the two before looking out at the rest of the sleeping dwarves.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**In the last chapter I really wanted to have Lucy sing The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd but 1)I needed it to be a song that she could've sang to Tony when he was younger and two it's a Hobbit song even though there's no words that relate directly to it I'm probably gunna have it be later.**

**Please don't think I'm weird cause I had Vocaloid songs, I had it because it's a brother sister thing with the two versions and the whole royalty hint. **

* * *

The Company rode their ponies through a muddy forest as it rained. They all looked cold, wet, and miserable. The only ones who didn't mind the rain were Fili, Lucy, Kili and Tony. Both Lucy and Tony had taken out their travel size umbrellas to shield themselves.

"Got any more of those in that bag of yours?" Nori asked.

"Sorry, we've only the two." Lucy said.

"Glad you choose to ride with me." Fili said leaning down to smile at Lucy. She smiled back shyly.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf replied. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked. Tony didn't even try to muffle his laughter. Gandalf looked slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"I think we should take turns with those things." Ori said looking at Tony and Kili who were riding next to him.

"You should've brought your own." Tony said. Lucy sighed.

"Tony, obviously these don't exist here." She said.

"That's not _my_ fault." Tony said with a frown.

"Maybe we should share them." Lucy said but Fili shushed her.

"No need to start talking nonsense, luv."

"It won't kill you to get wet, _princess_." Lucy said rolling her eyes. Kili started snickering. Fili looked mock offended.

"I just don't want _you_ to get sick." Fili said. "Dwarves don't get sick from a little rain, you on the other hand… I'm just looking out for _your _well being."

"Alright, alright." Lucy said. "Next time it rains I'll ride with someone else then." Fili frowned and Kili laughed. Fili glared at his brother playfully then looked up at the sky.

* * *

The Company arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that was in ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin said.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin said.

"Aye?" Gloin responded.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin said.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf said. Thorin walked over.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." He told him.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin said. Gandalf stomped off angrily, leaving the Company.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin. Balin looked unsure.

* * *

Thorin walked up Lucy who was helping Bombur get his supplies off the ponies.

"Girl." She didn't respond. "_Girl_." Lucy turned and raised an eyebrow at him before going back to helping Bombur. Thorin frowned. "I'm speaking to you."

"Hm?" Lucy turned again. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't respond to _'girl'._ I _do_ however respond to a _little_ something called 'my name', ever heard of it?" She asked before turned away. Thorin blinked. He sighed before closing his eyes.

"Lucy." He said. Her name sounded odd on his tongue. Lucy smiled and turned to him once more.

"Yes?"

"Follow me." He said. Lucy blinked but followed him a little ways away from the group before he stopped. He took out his sword and held it out to her. She looked from him to the sword and back. He rolled his eyes. "Take it."

"Why?"

"You need to know how to defend yourself."

"I don't think I can use your sword even just for practice."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing it looks rather heavy." Thorin rolled his eyes again.

"Just take the sword."

"Alright." Lucy took it and the blade automatically hit the ground with a thud making her eyes widen.

"Lift it." Thorin commanded. She did but she was off balance and had to lower it after a few moments. Thorin didn't exactly look surprised but rather annoyed.

"Maybe I should try something else?" She suggested.

"We'll just have to find you a lighter sword."

"Do we have one?" She asked. Thorin let out a short sigh.

"No."

"Sorry." Lucy said looking down.

"Just try to stay out of trouble until we can get you a sword or other means to defend yourself." He said before taking his sword back and walking away. Lucy sighed.

* * *

It was nighttime; Bombur had prepared a dinner of soup, and the dwarves were eating it.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses." Bofur looked at Tony and waved him over. "Here, do us a favor: take these to the lads." Bofur handed Bilbo and Tony each a bowl of soup to take to Fili and Kili. The two looked at each other before walking away. Bombur tried to take more soup. "Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur said lightly smacking his hand. He looked towards Lucy who was sitting by herself, her arms on her knees and her chin on her arms, staring at the fire. "Hungry lass?" Lucy looked up, a bit in surprise. She shook her head. "You haven't eaten all day." He said bringing her a bowl.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

"You're welcome." Lucy looked in the bowl with a slight frown. "It's not as bad as it looks." Bofur said with a chuckle. Lucy nodded before starting to eat. She was actually surprised at how good it was. "What did I tell ya?" Bofur grinned. Lucy smiled and nodded.

* * *

Bilbo and Tony went out in the dark to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. They were staring out into the dark and don't take the soup from the two when they handed it to them.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili said.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen." They all examined the group of ponies. Kili walked around and checked each pony to see which ones were missing.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili said walking back to the others.

"Well, that's not good." Bilbo said with a nervous laugh. "That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili said. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." He said to Bilbo. Bilbo looked around and saw some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said.

"That was our thinking." Kili said.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo said.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." Fili said. As the four of them quietly move toward the light Fili had seen, and they hid behind a log when they realized that it was a fire. Harsh laughter sounded from near the fire.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kili said.

"Trolls?" Tony asked.

"Another thing not found in your world?" Kili asked. Tony shook his head. Fili and Kili ran toward the fire, Tony behind them; Bilbo started to follow them, then returned to grab the two bowls of soup that were left on the log. He then continued following them. Bilbo hid behind a tree and saw a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo said.

"Yes; you should." Kili said. He moved around Bilbo taking one of the bowls as he did. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

"N-n-no-" Bilbo tried to protest.

"They'll never see you." Kili said.

"No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Fili said taking the other bowl. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili added as he pushed Bilbo toward the fire. Bilbo began whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them, but got them mixed up.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo turned around, but Fili, Kili and Tony were already out of sight. The three trolls, Tom, Bert, and William, sat around a fire on which a cauldron of something was cooking. Tom was the troll who brought the ponies. William had on a dirty vest. Bert was the cook and was even wearing an apron.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." Bert said.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" Tom said.

"Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them." William said.

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." William sneezed into the pot they had boiling over a fire.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater." Bert said.

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" Tom said.

"Ah! There's more where that came from." William said. He began to sneeze more, but Bert grabbed him by the nose. Bilbo, unseen, got behind them.

"Oh no you don't." Bert said before throwing William down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sit down." Bert said. William sneezed again, this time into a handkerchief he pulled out from behind him. He sniffed for a long time. Bilbo reached the pen in which the ponies were held and attempted to untie the ropes. He hid as William turned towards him.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." William said. Bert hit William with his ladle, and William squealed in pain.

"I said sit down!" Bert said.

"I'm starving! Are we `aving horse tonight or what?" Tom said.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'." As William pulled out his handkerchief, Bilbo saw that he was wearing a long knife in his belt. Bilbo, unable to untie the ropes restraining the ponies, attempted to get the knife from the troll.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tony asked turning to Kili.

"He's doing fine." Fili said.

"Just in case I think one of you should go get the others." Tony said.

"You may be right." Kili said. "Go get the others."

"I don't wanna do it." Tony said with a frown.

"Fine but you stay hidden if I need to go help him." Kili said before looking at his brother. Fili nodded and quietly made his way back to the camp. William, about to sneeze, reached behind him for his handkerchief, but accidentally grabbed Bilbo instead, and sneezed all over him. Tony and Kili both groaned quickly in disgust. William started to freak out when he saw Bilbo, who looked shocked, in his hand.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." The other trolls gathered around to look.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" William said before he shook Bilbo off the napkin and onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Tom asked.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit." Bilbo said quickly correcting himself.

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" William asked.

"Can we cook `im?" Tom asked.

"We can try!" William said and tried to grab Bilbo but he dodged only to be cornered by Bert.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!" Bert said.

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Tom said.

"Grab him!" Bert shouted.

"It's too quick!" William said. As the trolls tried to catch Bilbo, he ran around trying to dodge them. Bert accidentally hit William with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo. Bilbo was eventually caught by the legs by Tom, and held upside down in the air.

"Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?" Tom asked.

"Nope." Bilbo said.

"He's lying." William said.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo said.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal." Kili suddenly ran out of the bushes and cut William in the leg, making him howl and fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili said

"You what?" Tom asked

"I said, drop him." Tom threw Bilbo at Kili; Bilbo landed on Kili, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company charged out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They began fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs.

"We've got to do something." Tony whispered to Lucy from their hiding spot.

"We can't just go running in there." Lucy whispered back. "We don't have any weapons."

"We don't need weapons; we need to help the little guy free the ponies." Tony said moving around to get to the horse pen.

"His name is Bilbo." Lucy said following after Tony who pulled a pocket knife out. "Were did you- you went in my bag?" Tony rolled his eyes. They got to the pen before Bilbo did. "Give me that, you'll cut yourself." Lucy said reaching for it.

"No way, I'm gunna do it."

"_Tony_."

"_No_." Lucy went to grab that knife by the handle but Tony pulled it away and ended up cutting Lucy's palm.

"_Ow!_" She yelped. Tony's eyes widened. Bilbo grabbed William's knife and cut the ropes to free the ponies. Tom who saw this, grabbed Bilbo. The dwarves stopped fighting when they saw Bert and Tom holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled as he started to run forward.

"No!" Thorin shouted stopping him. William grabbed Lucy and Tony before they could run away.

"Lucy…" Fili whispered then grit his teeth.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Tom said. Thorin looked at Bilbo then Lucy in frustration, and then planted his sword in the ground. The others dropped their swords and weapons as well.

* * *

The trolls had tied several dwarves (Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori) onto a spit and were roasting them over a fire; the rest (Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Bombur, Balin and Oin), and Bilbo, Lucy and Tony were tied up in sacks nearby. Fili had been dropped face down and was struggling to turn over. Lucy was laying face down across Kili and Gloin in the same situation.

"You should've stayed hidden." Fili said to her.

"Don't blame me, blame Tony." She hissed.

"I heard that." Tony growled from his place next to Oin.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori asked.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." William said.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin shouted

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin shouted. The dwarves on the spit and in the bags were all making noises and talking in fear.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom said. Bilbo heard what Tom said and had an idea.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo suddenly said.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori shouted.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked. Bilbo managed to stand up, although still tied up in a sack. He faced the trolls.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo said.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The dwarves yelled at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. The ones in sacks kicked him at.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo said.

"Yes? Come on." Bert said.

"It's, uh-" Bilbo hesitated trying to think of something.

"Tell us the secret." Bert pressed.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo said.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert said.

"If I get you, you little-" Gloin shouted.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin shouted.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom said. Bilbo saw Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." William said and grabbed Tony.

"Hey! Put me down you oversized pig!" Tony shouted, squirming to get free. William dangled him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

"Tony!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm not a dwarf!" Tony shouted.

"Foods food." William said with a shrug.

"Not-not him, he—he's infected!" Bilbo shouted.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his … tubes." Bilbo said. William dropped Tony into the pile of Dwarves in disgust. "In-in fact they _all_ have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin shouted. The rest of the dwarves chimed in about how they didn't have parasites and how Bilbo was a fool. Bilbo rolled his eyes as the dwarves messed up his plan.

"Idiots." Lucy hissed. Thorin heard her as he suddenly understood Bilbo's plan and kicked the others. They then understood and went along with it. All the dwarves began proclaiming about how they were "riddled" with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"We're riddled." Nori said.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori said.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked, offended.

"Fools?" Bert asked. Gandalf appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!" He shouted.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat `im too?" William asked. Gandalf struck the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they began turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there were three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheered for Gandalf. Of course, the dwarves on the spit still looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin shouted. Gandalf came over and helped Bilbo out of his sack to help the others before going over to the spit to get the dwarves down. Bilbo hurried over and helped Lucy off the dwarves and freed her.

"Thank you Bilbo." She said. He nodded. Lucy rolled Fili over and he smiled up at her as she helped him out of his sack. Lucy moved to help Tony who gave her a look.

"Yeah thanks Lucy, help the dwarf before your own brother." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes and got him out of the sack before moving to help Kili.

"Biggest parasites huh?" She asked. Kili pouted, embarrassed, making Lucy chuckle.

* * *

**How am I doin? I have another Hobbit fic up and it's a Thorin OC if you wanna check it out. **


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

_**KHB123**_:** _Sure I'll look into it ^_^ I try my best to think of original scenes and such. I have a few ideas for chapters after this one. This one I couldn't think of anything else to add then what I already added. Thank you for your reviews ^_^_**

**_Hey if you check my profile and click my blog link you can see what the Lucy and Tony look like and their outfits and swords. _**

* * *

The sun was higher in the sky; the dwarves had all been freed from the spit and from the sacks. Bofur and Bombur helped Bifur crack his back. Fili walked up to Lucy.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Lucy reached up and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine." Fili's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

"When did this happen?" He asked. Lucy looked down to see the cut from the pocket knife. She sighed.

"I tried to take _my_ knife away from Tony."

"Oin!" Fili called. "I need a bandage!"

"You alright, lad?" Oin asked as he handed Fili the bandage along with an ointment.

"Not for me." Fili shook his head taking them. He took out his water flask and poured a bit on Lucy's cut making her hiss in pain. "Sorry." Fili said before wrapping her hand. Lucy noticed Thorin glaring at her and lowered her head. Once Fili had finished wrapping her hand he held it for a moment making her looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said and he smiled at her.

* * *

Gandalf walked to one of the troll statues and thumped it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead." Gandalf said.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Thorin looked repentant. Gandalf and Thorin examined the statues of the trolls. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf and Thorin looked meaningfully at each other. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said.

* * *

The company found a large cave nearby, and they entered it. It was full of treasure the trolls had been hoarding.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori asked.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf said. As they entered the cave, many of the dwarves coughed and retched at the pungency. Inside, they found piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel." Gloin said.

"I can't breathe in here." Lucy groaned as she started to leave.

"You alright, lass?" Dwalin asked. Lucy shook her head, putting a hand over her mouth and nose as she left quickly. Dwalin chuckled.

* * *

While exploring, Thorin found two swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approached him.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin said. Thorin handed one sword to Gandalf and kept the other one.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf said. He drew the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Realizing that they were Elven swords, Thorin started to put his away in disgust.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf snapped. Reluctantly, Thorin held on to the sword. He drew it out of its sheath a few inches as well. He closed it before looking back at the swords thoughtfully. He took out a shorter one and held it out to Gandalf who raised an eyebrow.

"For the boy." Thorin said and Gandalf nodded. Thorin looked back at the swords and took out another. Some of the dwarves filled a chest with treasure, then buried it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looked on in disgust.

"We're makin' a long term deposit." Gloin said.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin said as he left.

On his way out, Gandalf stepped on something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he found another sword. Gandalf exited the cave and headed over to where Bilbo was sitting. He hands Bilbo the sword he'd just found.

"Bilbo." Gandalf said.

"Hmm?" Bilbo looked up.

"Here. This is about your size."

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf said and then spotted Tony. "Ah, Mr Montgomery." Tony turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "This sword is about your size, should fit you nicely."

"Sweet!" Tony said taking it. Gandalf saw Lucy looking at Tony with a frown.

"It's not a toy, Tony." She said. Tony's grin was replaced with a scowl and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know!" He said. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but stopped and turned away. Thorin walked up to her and held out the other sword he'd picked out.

"Learn." He snapped shoving the blade into her arms. "_Try_ to keep yourself and that brother of yours out of trouble." She bit her tongue but glared at his back as he walked away. She pulled the out the blade from its sheath and saw it was black. Turning it over in her hands a small frown formed on her face before she started cleaning off the cobwebs. The pommel was wrapped in brown leather and the upper hilt extended outwards with a blue jewel while the second smaller one curved to points. "Something's coming!" Thorin shouted.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf said. Bilbo slowly drew his sword and looked at it. He then followed the others, who had run off into the woods. Lucy looked around and quickly found Tony before moving to him.

* * *

Radagast the Brown rode at full speed through the forest on his rabbit-drawn sled. He pulled up short by the Company.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He shouted.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He opened his mouth again, but closed it again. He had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curled up his tongue, and looked surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "-stick insect!" The dwarves and Bilbo looked flustered. Tony and Lucy exchanged disgusted looks. Radagast and Gandalf went off a few paces and speak privately. Tony walked away from the group and unsheathed his sword. He was grinned at it before he started swinging it around.

"I see Tony's got himself a sword as well." Kili said as he approached Lucy. She nodded with a frown. "He'll be fine; if you want Fili can give him lessons." Lucy nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I'm sure _Kili_ could give _you_ lessons as well." Fili said popping up on her other side. "Wouldn't want _you_ to hurt _yourself_."Kili smiled.

"Sure I could, what do ya say?" Kili asked nudging her arm.

"Of course_ I_ could always give you fighting lessons as well. Ya know, just so you're _extra_ prepared." Fili said with a smirk.

"I'd like that." Lucy said. "Thanks."

"So do you want to-" Fili was cut off as a howl was heard in the distance.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said. From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appeared; it leaped into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin struck and killed it using his new sword. Another Warg attacked from the other side; Kili shot it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it got back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked against urgently.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"Looks like your lessons will have to wait." Fili said.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori shouted.

"_Great_." Tony groaned. "We have to run."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast said with a smirk. He got back on his sled. Gandalf gathered everyone together.

Yazneg, the orc leader of the Warg Riders, and his Wargs were searching right outside the forest for the Company; suddenly Radagast and his rabbits shot out from the trees and the Wargs started chasing him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast laughed. Gandalf watched from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappeared in the distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted. The Company rushed across a rocky plain, Lucy made sure to keep Tony in front of her. In the distance, Radagast was being chased by the Wargs. One of them crashed while trying to catch him. As the Company ran across the plain, they saw the Wargs not too far from them, so they hid behind the rocks. "Stay together." Lucy put a hand on Tony's arm.

"Stay close to me." She said. He shook her hand off and Lucy frowned.

"Move!" Thorin said. Lucy stayed as close to her brother as she could. As the Company ran, Radagast drove his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducked, but the Orc on the Warg behind him got knocked off. As the chase continued, Thorin and the others stopped behind a rock so that they were not seen by the Wargs. Ori stared to run out of the cover. "Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf said. As the dwarves continued running, Thorin turned to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" He asked. Gandalf didn't answer. As the Warg scouts chased Radagast, one of them stopped and sniffed the air. The dwarves took cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his Warg appeared on top of the outcropping, sniffing the air. Thorin looked at Kili and nodded; readying an arrow, Kili quickly stepped out and shot the Warg. The Warg and the orc on it fell near the dwarves. Tony ran forward but Thorin pushed him back as the other attacked and killed the orc and warg. The sounds of their fight carried quite far; the other Wargs and Orcs stopped chasing Radagast as they heard the roars and screams from behind the rocks. The Warg scouts howled as they stop pursuing Radagast and began pursuing the Company.

"Move! _Run!_" Gandalf shouted. As the company ran through a grassy plain Wargs began to surround them from all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted. They ran for a while longer, and then halted in a clearing as they saw Wargs on all sides. Lucy grabbed Tony and pulled him to her. He shrugged her off.

"Get off, Lucy!" He said sounding annoyed. Lucy bit her lip. The dwarves were quiet spread out.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted as he ran closer to the others.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted. Gandalf saw a large rock; he ran toward it and disappeared into a crack. Lucy, seeing this started running over.

"Quick, down here!" She shouted. No one listened to her. "Tony!" Tony glanced over at her but quickly looked away as he held up his sword.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted. Kili began shooting at the Wargs and the Warg-riders, killing some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Thorin shouted.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted. The dwarves gathered closer to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by, pushing Tony behind them towards the rock and Lucy. As Yazneg and his Warg approach, Ori shot a rock at Yazneg with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulled out his sword.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted. Gandalf popped up from the crack in the rock.

"This way, you fools!" He shouted.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin shouted running to the rock and getting up an a small one nearby. He looked at Lucy who looked extremely annoyed that everyone only started to move because it was Gandalf who said where to go. She grabbed Tony.

"Tony!" Lucy pushed him towards the rock.

"I wanna fight!" Tony shouted as he started to move back.

"You'll get yourself killed, _go_!" Lucy grabbed his arm and pointed to the rock with her sword.

"Then you have to come too!" Tony shouted as he grabbed her arm back.

"Fine, just go!" Lucy pushed him again and they both climbed up. As the Wargs approached, the dwarves and Bilbo slid into the large crack in the rock and into a cave. Tony jumped into the cave and rolled until he was caught at the bottom by Dwalin; Lucy jumped in after and was caught by Bofur and Bifur. The two were helped up and Lucy made her way to Tony to check him over for injuries. Tony swatted her hands away in embarrassment. Thorin killed a Warg that got too close and Kili shot another as Bombur rolled into the cave.

"Nine, ten" Gandalf counted.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin shouted. Thorin and Kili jumped into the crack last. Just as Yazneg and his Wargs reached the crack, an Elvish horn sounded, and a group of mounted Elves rushed into the fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs. The Company listened to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, fell into the cave. Thorin plucked out the arrow and examined its make. "Elves." He spat as he threw the arrow down. There was a pathway at the end of the cave, leading away.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said wasting no time in following the others right behind him.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said. He turned to see Tony and Lucy looking down at the dead orc. "Come along you two." He said putting a guiding hand on Tony's back. Tony walked away from him and Gandalf lowered his hand. Thorin looked at Lucy who watched Tony follow after the dwarves. She was biting her lip, her knuckles white as she gripped her sword. She felt his eyes on her and looked over. He started following everyone else and she started to walk quietly behind him.

* * *

The Company began following the path. It was quite narrow as it was a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, the dwarves had difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opened out into an open area; there was a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said. Thorin turned to Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." He said.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin said.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Fili walked up to Lucy and Tony and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Well it looks like you're going to see what elves really look like." He said looking down at Tony.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**Hey so Bombur sits at the end of the table where Bilbo's sitting let's just pretend he's at the other table on the other end so that Lucy and Tony are on the other end Lucy being next to Fili and Tony next to Dori. **

* * *

The Company walked across a bridge and entered Rivendell. A few elves could be seen strolling about. Bilbo, Tony and Lucy gazed in awe at the beauty of the place while the dwarves looked uneasy. A dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs and greeted them.

"Mithrandir." He said.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf said. As Lindir and Gandalf greeted each other, the dwarves murmured amongst themselves in distrust.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin. Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier were heard again. The Company turned around and they saw a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"_Ifridî bekâr! _ _(Ready weapons!) _Close ranks!" Thorin said. The dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle, with Tony, Lucy and Bilbo in the middle and with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrived and rode in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf, Elrond, separated himself from the others.

"Gandalf." He greeted. Gandalf bowed gracefully.

"Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_? _(My friend! Where have you been?)"_

_"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. _ _( We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.)"_ He said.

"What language are they speaking?" Lucy whispered.

"Elvish." Thorin spat. Elrond dismounted from his horse, then he and Gandalf hugged.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond said. He held up an Orc sword and showed it to everyone, then handed it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said. Thorin stepped forward, and Elrond looked upon him with recognition

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." He said.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond said.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin said. Ignoring this insult, Elrond turned to the dwarves and spoke in Elvish. The dwarves didn't understand what he was saying.

"_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. (_Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)" He said.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked. The dwarves grew bellicose and gripped their weapons uneasily.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said exasperatedly. The dwarves quickly discussed this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said.

* * *

The dwarves were sitting around tables in the Elven courtyard, eating. However, they were not very appreciative of the Elves' vegetables.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said to Ori who was holding up a large green leaf.

"I don't like green food." Ori said as he put it down. Dwalin looked through a bowl of greens.

"Where's the meat?" He asked. Oin held up a vegetable with his knife and looked at in disgust.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked. An Elf maiden played a harp in the background. Elrond and Gandalf walked through the halls of Rivendell, Thorin following behind them

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said.

"Well, you never are." Elrond said. They both laughed, and they arrived at the courtyard where the dwarves were eating along with Tony and Lucy who were the only two actually eating the food. Kili was looking at an elf maiden playing on the harp. He winked at her with a small smile. Dwalin gave him a look, when Kili saw it he stopped smiling.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids, myself." He said. "Too thin." Dwalin raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch as if to say 'really?'. "They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin." He looked at Bofur beside him who nodded with a close-eyed smile. Kili glanced up at an elf walking by behind them. "Not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there's not bad." He said nodding to the elf.

"That's not an elf maid." Dwalin whispered leaning forward a bit. The elf turned and Kili saw it was a male elf. He looked back at Dwalin with a look of despair. Dwalin shook his head and gave him a mock wink before everyone started laughing. Kili's face went pink and he nodded with a strained smile.

"It's funny." He said. An elf maiden played a flute; Oin, not liking the sound, stuffed a napkin in his hearing trumpet, and looked happy that he could no longer hear the music.

Elrond examined the swords Gandalf and Thorin found in the trolls' hoard. He looked at Thorin's first.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He handed Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepted it with a nod. Elrond then examined the other sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Bilbo pulled out his sword and looks at it.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie." Balin said to him. "Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really." Balin said.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" No one answers; Thorin looked perturbed.

"Excuse me." He said before getting up from the table and walking away. He went to stand a few feet from the first table. Lucy looked over at him and they made eye contact for a brief moment as he opened a flask.

"Thirteen dwarves, a halfling, a woman and a child: strange traveling companions, Gandalf." Elrond said before taking a drink.

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin, they're noble, decent folk. " Gandalf said as Nori slipped something into his coat, "They're surprisingly cultured." He said as Bombur ate with his mouth open. "They've got a deep love of the arts." He said as Nori turned around to the elf playing the harp behind him.

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori said.

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it." Bofur said standing up and getting on a small pedestal that was in the center of the courtyard.

"Oh boy." Lucy muttered already knowing where he was going with this. Bofur started to sing. After the first line of the song he started stomping his feet and soon the other dwarves joined in, Bifur banging spoons. Thorin smiled.

_"There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill."_

Someone threw a piece of food right between Gandalf and Elrond. Elrond gave Gandalf a look. The dwarves were throwing food over Bofur between the two tables.

_"The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle."_

Bofur started dancing and the elves looked around feeling a bit awkward. Thorin started stomping his foot in time with the others. Tony was pounding on the table, laughing.

_"So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said!"_

The dwarves all laughed and threw more food as Bofur bowed. Tony clapped as he laughed before throwing some food at the other table. Lucy frowned at him. Kili threw food and hit a statue that Lindir was standing next to. The face he made as he looked at it caused Lucy to giggle slightly. She quickly covered her mouth. Thorin, who'd moved closer to the table, smiled at her and she lowered her hand to smile back. Tony saw his sister smiling and grinned as she clapped for Bofur too.

"Miss Montgomery." Gandalf called. Lucy looked over at him and he waved her over, nodding at her to bring Tony.

"What did _we_ do?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"I dunno." Lucy whispered back.

"Bring your swords." Elrond said. The two picked up their swords; they'd yet to find a way to attach them to their belts. They walked over to the table and Tony held out his sword.

"Trinity, Carver of Redemption" Elrond said as he examined it. Tony frowned.

"My sword's a girl?" He asked. Lucy stifled a laugh and Elrond and Gandalf smiled. Elrond handed the sword back and held out his hand for Lucy's. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"This is Shadow Strike, Dark Blade of Grace." Lucy's eyebrows mimicked Elrond's while Tony seemed to pout.

"Is that good?" Lucy asked.

"No fair, yours sounds so much cooler than mine." He mumbled.

"I believe it will aid you well." Elrond said handing it back to her with a smile.

* * *

After their 'meal' the dwarves went off on their own and Tony and Lucy were shown the room they would be staying in for the night. Tony told Lucy she could have the room to herself because he'd rather stay with the dwarves. For once Lucy didn't mind that Tony didn't want to be near her. She needed some time to herself.

Lucy was about to get ready for a bath that an elf maiden had prepared for her when she found Tony's bag next to hers. The elves must have brought them in. Lucy picked up Tony's bag and left the room to find him. She walked around for a while until she saw Elrond and Lindir stopped and looking at something.

"Excuse me?" Lucy called as she jogged up to them. The two turned around. Elrond looked annoyed, though Lucy could tell it wasn't directed at her, and Lindir looked rather distressed.

"M'lady I wouldn't-" Lindir tried to say but Lucy had already caught sight of the dwarves in the fountain, the _naked_ dwarves that is, along with Tony. There were two teams of three playing chicken consisting of Dori, Oin and Gloin against Bofur, Bifur and Dwalin. Balin could be seen away from them simply relaxing while above him Bombur was getting ready to jump in. Fili and Kili were even higher up riding the water down. As Bombur jumped the water splashed Balin making him jump and move away in surprise. Bofur threw his arms up in victory as his team won when the other three fell back into the water as Fili and Kili popped out of the water above them. The only two outside of the fountain were Nori and Ori, who was still getting undressed. Nori decided to take a towel and whip it at Ori's bottom causing the poor lad to yelp. Tony was sitting on the edge of the fountain and had been watching the six dwarves play chicken. Lucy let out a squeak and her hands flew to cover her eyes, dropping Tony's bag in the process. Tony, having heard his sister's squeak, turned to see her standing there. He started laughing as he could see how red her face was even from how far away he was. He moved to be hidden by the water before cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Hey Lucy!" He shouted. The dwarves all looked over to see Lucy, Lindir and Elrond. Ori was the only one to hide himself by getting in the fountain. "Come to see the show?"

"I came to bring you your bag!" Lucy shouted back before turning her back to the fountain and lowering her hands. Lindir looked at her sympathetically.

"I tried to warn you." He said. Lucy shook her head in a silent 'not your fault'.

"Then bring it over!" Tony shouted with a laugh.

"I'm leaving it right here! You can come and get it when you're done!"

"But my extra clothes are in there, you don't want me to catch a cold do you?"

"Oh, I'm gunna kill 'im." Lucy muttered as she closed her eyes. Tony snickered but was suddenly splashed from above.

"Hey!" He looked up to see Fili and Kili looking down at him.

"Don't embarrass her." Fili said.

"Oh come on." Tony said. "I'm just having a bit of fun."

"I don't think she finds it all that funny." Kili said nodding towards her. Tony turned to see Lucy storming away and frowned.

* * *

That night, after Lucy had bathed and dressed in a long light blue night gown , provided by the elves, she went through her bag and took out Tony's handheld game. She didn't want to be responsible if it broke while they were on the move so she figured she might as well just give it back to him. Lucy left the room and headed towards the dwarves quarters. When she got there she saw that the Dwarves were having a late-night party of sorts. They roasted sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture. Lucy leaned on the railing of the stairs to get a better looked. She saw Bifur trying to roast some sort of vegetable and Tony munching on something. Bofur, who saw a heavy Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food, looked at his sausage thoughtfully.

"Bombur!" He called. As Bombur looked up Bofur threw him the sausage. Bombur caught it and the weight of the little sausage was just too much for the bench, and the bench broke; Bombur shrieked and fell to the floor, along with all his food. The dwarves laughed uproariously, Bofur rolling over in laughter. Perhaps Lucy would just give Tony his game back in the morning, they all looked to be enjoying themselves; Tony looked happy, she didn't want to ruin it with her presence. She went to turn away when someone spotted her.

"Miss Lucy!" Dori called. Lucy looked back to see the rest of the dwarves looking over at her.

"Why don't you come join us, lassie?" Balin asked with a kind smile. Lucy hesitated and looked to Tony who looked at her in confusion. Why was she looking at him? Was she asking his permission? He waved her over and she walked down the stairs before going around to enter the area.

"Now, don't you look lovely." Lucy looked over to see Fili smiling at her. "Very pretty with your hair down." He added with a wink making her blush.

"Come sit over here." Kili said sitting up from his lounging position and patting the seat next to him.

"What's that you got there?" Nori asked pointing to the game system.

"Uh… Tony, here." Lucy said walking over and holding out the game. Tony's eyebrows shot up but he took it.

"Why are you giving this back?"

"I don't think mom and dad's rules apply here, besides it's been over two days." She said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Tony said with a nod.

"Lucy." Kili said with a smile. Lucy walked over and sat next to him. "You look nice in a dress." He said with a flirty smirk.

"Don't get used to it." Lucy said with a chuckle. "I hate long dresses." She said pulling at the night gown. Kili chuckled. "So did you talk to that 'elf maiden'?" Lucy asked with a teasing smile. Kili's smirk dropped and his face went pink.

"Not you too." He whined quietly. Lucy giggled.

"Sorry. Though I will admit I thought he was female too when I first saw him." Lucy said in a stage whisper. Kili laughed. Lucy brushed some hair out of her face. "Hey you think you could braid my hair for me?" Kili blinked and his cheeks went pink.

"Wha-What?" He asked.

"I can never do it right by myself when it's all of it." Lucy said. "I can do little braids just find but the bigger one always falls out. If you don't want to I could ask Fili."

"No no I'll do it."

"Thanks Kee." Kili smiled at the nickname. "Here just use this to tie it off." Lucy pulled her hair band from around her wrist and handed it to him. He nodded and turned her so her back was to him. He pulled her hair back over her shoulders, his fingers brushing against her neck sending shivers down her spine. He ran his fingers through her hair to make sure there were no tangles or knots before braiding. After a few moments Kili finished and tied off the braid.

"All done." He said. Lucy turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said reaching back to touch the braid.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. Bofur turned around to face Lucy.

"You hungry? There's some more food left over." He said.

"No thank you, Bofur." Lucy said. Bofur nodded with a smile before turning back to the fire.

"So you learn everyone's names yet?" Fili asked coming over and sitting on Lucy's other side making her move over which made Kili have to move over too.

"It's not that hard to remember them." Lucy said. "Plus it's not like I met you lot yesterday."

"Alright, let's see how many you get right." Fili said. "You get more than 10 you get a prize."

"More than 10, that's hardly fair; it should be more than half."

"Only 6 names?" Fili asked.

"That's not half of 13." Kili said with a frown. "What about Uncle?"

"We're not counting Thorin." Fili said. "One he's not here and two she definitely knows who he is."

"Right." Kili said.

"Thorin's your uncle?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Doesn't that make you like princes?" Tony asked, overhearing.

"Pretty much." Kili said.

"Yeah." Fili said with a nod.

"That's awesome!" Tony said with a grin. "We're friends with princes."

"Well, back to our little game." Fili said with a chuckle.

"We can't count us either, she knows us by heart." Kili said winking at Lucy.

"Wait wait hold on." Lucy said holding up a hand. "Why didn't you tell us you were princes?" She asked. She wasn't upset or anything she was genuinely curious.

"You never asked." They both said with a shrug. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Alright then out of 10, if you get at least 5 right you get a prize." Fili said.

"What's the prize?" Lucy asked.

"A surprise." Fili said.

"Alright then." Lucy surveyed the group. "Well Bombur was the one who broke the bench, Bofur's in front of us," Bofur hearing his name looked back at them, it only took him a second to realize what she was doing and he grinned before paying attention. "Bifur's trying to cook that vegetable," Bifur looked at her. "Nori's by the clothes hanging up, Ori's the one writing in a journal on his 'bed', Dori's the one smoking the pipe by the railing, Dwalin's the bald one," The brother's counted on their fingers then looked at each other. "Balin is next to him, Oin's the one helping Bombur up, and Gloin's the one sitting to the left of Tony watching him play his game." Lucy looked back and forth between the brothers. "How'd I do?"

"Spot on." Bofur said with a grin. Lucy smiled at him. "Should've bet money on it."

"I don't have any money to bet with." Lucy said.

"Here." Kili said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small pouch and took out a few coins. "My half of your prize."

"Kili, you don't have to-" Kili cut her off by taking her hand and putting the coins in it.

"Take it or I'll find another way to put it in your pocket." He said before winking at her. Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Fine but I'm going to pay you back at some point."

"Don't it's a gift." Kili said closing her hand around the coins.

"Thank you, Kili." He smiled. "And what's your half?" Lucy asked turning to Fili. He smirked at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Lucy's eyes widened and her face went red. Kili started snickering and Bofur started laughing.

"Looking a little red in the face there, lass." Dwalin called to her drawing everyone's attention. Lucy ducked her head slightly and bit her lip.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." She said as she stood. Fili quickly stood as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He said with a frown.

"No, it's fine." Lucy said giving him a smile. "Thank you." She said before quickly kissing his cheek and rushing off to the stairs. The dwarves 'ohh'ed and laughed at the grin on Fili's face. Tony rolled his eyes but laughed too.

Lucy quickly walked up the stairs and looked up just in time to see Thorin. He turned his head to look at her. She noticed his expression and concern filled her features.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Then she heard Elrond and Gandalf talking. She looked over at them and saw Bilbo was watching too.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond said

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?" Gandalf asked.

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family." Elrond said. "His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Thorin looked away as Lucy looked at him. "Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth."

"With or without our help these dwarves will march on the mountain." Gandalf said as the two started climbing some stairs. "They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." Their voices faded as they walked away.

"Thorin…" Lucy said taking a step towards him.

"We'll be leaving in the early morning, make sure you're ready." He said without looking at her.

"Yes sir." She said bowing her head slightly. "Goodnight." He looked at her and nodded before she walked past him.

* * *

**How am I doing? ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_First song isn't just randomly included, there's meaning, it comes up later. 2_****_nd_****_ one doesn't mean anything "... ... ..." means i took out parts of the song.  
_**

* * *

When Lucy woke the next morning the sun hadn't even begun to rise. She grabbed her sword and bag before heading out of the room to meet up with the others. The elves had washed her clothes for her but she had put them in her bag and was wearing something provided to her by the elves. It was a white long sleeved top with a brown leather corset with a pouch, attached was a skirt that faded into a tanish colour stopping mid-calf, she had dark pants underneath and high boots on her feet. It would be easier to move around in than her jeans but of course she kept her coat over the top. Lucy met up with the dwarves and they left Rivendell.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild." Thorin said as they walked up a narrow path away from Rivendell. "Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin said.

"Aye." Balin said. Bilbo turned around and looked back at Rivendell, longingly.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin said.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Tony started humming. Lucy chuckled.

"Really Tone?" She asked.

"What?" He asked looking back at her.

"_That_ song?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What made you think of it?"

"I dunno." Tony shrugged.

"What song?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Kili said.

"You going to sing for us again?" Bofur asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure you'd like it very much." Lucy said.

"You never know, lass." Dwalin said.

"Alright, go ahead Tony."

"Will you be joining in?" Kili asked.

"You might as well." Tony said. Lucy sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." She said. Tony grinned. He kept humming before he started to sing.

_Are you lost  
In your lies  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize_

Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear  
You trade money for lives

Lucy started to sing.

I'm aware of what you've done

_No, No more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

_... ... ..._

_Your time has come to be replaced_  
_Your time has come to be erased_

"Told you guys you wouldn't like it." Lucy said when no one said anything.

"It's different." Kili said with a shrug.

"You have a happier one?" Fili asked.

"Not that I can think of." Tony said.

"Have you got one, Luce?" Kili asked. Lucy blinked in surprise at the nickname.

"Of course she does." Tony said. Lucy gave him a look and he smirked. She sighed and thought for a minute.

_Smoke alarm went off at 9  
I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes  
She left a note "I'll be back in 5"  
Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, hey_

_I was told to put my job in front of you_  
_But it won't hold me like you do_

* * *

Soon the sun started to go down as they were nearing the misty mountains. The company decided to stop early for camp so they could be fully of energy to climb and because if they started climbing then, they would be climbing in the dark. Bombur started on dinner while everyone else set out the bed rolls.

"Hey Kee?" Lucy asked walking up to where he sat on his bedroll smoking his pipe.

"Hm?"

"Will you braid my hair again?" She asked sitting down.

"Sure." Kili smiled and put his pipe down. Lucy smiled.

"Could you do smaller braids?"

"I uh- I don't have anything to keep them in." He said.

"That's okay; to be honest I just like it when people play with my hair." Lucy admitted. Kili chuckled.

"Alright then, turn around." Lucy turned around and scooted back a bit. Kili put his legs on either side of her before he ran his fingers through her hair and took three small strands. Fili, who'd just sat down on his own bedroll a little ways away, saw the two and frowned. He got up and walked over.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Braiding her hair." Kili said while smirking up at his brother smugly.

"You could have one of my braid bands if you want." Fili said holding up one of his braids. Kili's eyes widened. Lucy, oblivious to the meaning, shook her head with a smile.

"It's okay Fee, I don't mind if they don't stay in. I just like the feel of someone playing with my hair." She said as a light blush came to her cheeks.

"Then I think it's time Kili took a break." Fili said. "Shouldn't you be helping Tony practice his sword fighting?" Fili asked. Kili frowned in confusion.

"I thought that was your-"

"Ah-ah-ah, listen to your big brother. Go help Lucy's little brother." Kili rolled his eyes and got up. Fili sat behind Lucy and ran his finger through her hair. She felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine.

"Shouldn't _you_ be helping _me_ since Kili's helping Tony?" Lucy asked turning her head.

"Shhh, luv." He slowly ran his fingers through her hair then gently brushed his fingers against her shoulder. She looked back at him and he smiled at her.

"As much as I'd love to just stay here like this... with you," Fili's smile widened slightly. "Your uncle is glaring at us. Well at _me_. I think you should give me that fighting lesson."

"I can do better than that." He stood then helped her up. "How would you like to be able to use my throwing knives and daggers?" Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"If you want."

"I do. Oh but I don't have anywhere to put them even if I knew how to use them." Fili smirked. "I've got that covered."

* * *

Tony was practicing his swings as Kili gave him pointers and tips. He looked over and saw Fili teaching Lucy how to throw a throwing knife. He was holding her arm, with his other hand on the small of her back, and slowly showing her how to throw it. He could see his sister's face was bright pink.

"Your brother likes my sister, doesn't he?" Kili frowned.

"Of course he likes her, why wouldn't he?"

"No I mean he _really_ likes her."

"Oh, you mean he fancies her?" Kili watched the two a moment. "I guess you're right." He sighed dramatically. "I never stood a chance." Tony snickered. "Shut it." Kili said as he rolled his eyes.

"No one said you had to let your brother win." Tony said.

"What are you suggesting?" Kili asked.

"I say it's time the younger sibling got something they wanted." Tony said. Kili shook his head.

"If he truly has feelings for her I won't stand in the way." He said with a frown.

"I'm not saying you have to steal her away. Just don't give up so easily; it's not like they're dating."

"I'm not giving up so easily." Kili said crossing his arms. "…What's dating?"

"Uh… I guess you guys have a different word for it. Hmm… you know how when you like someone and you what to _be_ with them? Have a relationship?"

"Courting?" Kili asked.

"I guess, yeah let's go with that. They're not courting."

"They aren't…" Kili mused.

"So you still have a shot." Kili shook his head. "Go pick her a flower or something." Kili turned to look at Tony.

"You're just trying to get out of training aren't you?"

"No I'm not. Look I'll keep practicing while you go talk to her."

"Alright." Kili nodded and smiled.

"Good luck." Tony said. Kili frowned, suddenly looking nervous.

"Do you think I'll need it?"

"It's an expression, you'll be fine."

"Alright." Kili said before walking away. Toby smiled and sheathed his sword. He heard someone clear their throat and saw Thorin looking at him. Toby's smile grew sheepish and he unsheathed his sword before continuing his practice.

* * *

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Fili said with a smile. Lucy smiled back. "Now we just have to find where to put these." He twirled a knife in his hand. "We could fit a few here." He reached out and put three small knifes in the belt like strap on Lucy's corset. "We could also put two in your boots. I'll help you make a holster for them." Lucy nodded. Fili took a few more knives off his person before handing them to Lucy.

"How many do you have?" She asked. He smirked and put a finger to his lips.

"That, my dear Lucy, is a secret." He said making her chuckle. "I think we should work on your sword fighting, unless you're too tired."

"Not at all." Lucy said with a smile. She was a bit tired from walking the whole day but this practice could save her life, plus since it was Fili teaching her it wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Kili walked up to his brother and Lucy and saw Lucy had just started to swing her sword.

"No no no." Kili said. The two turned to look at him. He walked up behind Lucy and fixed her grip. His arm around her made her face turn red. His other hand swiftly tucked a flower behind her ear. She blinked in surprise and looked to see him smiling.

"Kili shouldn't you be helping Tony?" Fili asked with a frown a bit ticked at his younger brother.

"He's doing alright by himself." The three turned to see Tony trying to pull his sword out of a tree. "Ehh… He'll be fine." He told Lucy who looked a bit worried.

"Don't you have… something to do?" Fili asked.

"Nope." Kili said with a grin. "I was hoping I could steal the lovely lady away." He held out his hand for Lucy to take.

"Lucy still has to practice." Fili said glaring at his brother.

"It's almost dark."

"_Almost_. So she should keep practicing until then." Fili growled.

"I'll still be here when the sun goes down, Kee." Lucy said. Kili nodded.

"Until then, my lady." Kili said with a wink before walking away.

"What was that about?" Lucy looked Fili.

"What?"

"I didn't know you cared so much about my training." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Fili said with a nod. "Your training, speak of…" He gestured to her. She nodded and started up again.

* * *

Soon the sun was down and Lucy was putting her sword by her bag, Tony was a few feet away playing his game. She could see the red light on the device showing it would be useless soon.

"Lucy." She looked up to see Kili smiling at her. Tony looked over and hid a smirk behind his game. Kili held out his hand. Lucy chuckled and took it.

"So what are we doing?"

"Just getting a bit of privacy so no one can eavesdrop." He said as he led her away. Lucy nodded. Once the two were far enough away from everyone else Kili laid down and patted the spot beside him. Lucy laid down and turned her head to him.

"So what are we doing?" She asked again with a chuckle. Kili pointed up. Lucy turned her head to look at the sky and a small gasp escaped her lips. Kili chuckled.

"Tony told me about… uh light pollution. I found it awfully sad you can't see the stars in your world."

"I can't believe as long as I've been here I've never really looked up." Lucy said in a whisper.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kili whispered back.

"Yeah." Kili turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked over at Tony, who gave him a thumbs up, and shook his head with a silent laugh.

"Lucy." He looked down at her.

"Yeah?" She didn't look at him; her gaze was fixed on the twinkling dots. "Do you fancy my brother?" Lucy's head snapped to look at him and he smirked at the rising blush.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you _like_ Fili?" He asked.

"Of course I like him." She said pretending she didn't know what he meant. Kili chuckled.

"Do you _really_ like him?" Lucy swallowed. Kili looked back over to the camp and noticed his brother glaring at a tree while he smoked his pipe, sighing every so often. "Do you know the significance of our braid bands?" Lucy shook her head. "They have our family crest on them." Lucy nodded. "Do you know the significance of braids?" Lucy shook her head again. "To braid a female's hair… it's something a male normally does when he and a woman are together." He saw Lucy's blush darken. "It's alright, Lucy, you didn't know. When a couple starts courting they braid each other's hair and the female wears the males band."

"But didn't Fili offer…?" Lucy trailed off as Kili nodded. She frowned. "So he… wait a minute if I'd said yes and you had put his band in my hair what would that mean?"

"It would mean the two of you were courting."

"But he never asked me."

"I'm sure he was going to ask afterwards, I'm pretty sure he was acting without thinking because he was jealous of me." Kili smirked. Lucy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"So…" She bit her lip. "He likes me?" Kili smiled at her.

"Mhm." Lucy started to smile but then a thought crossed her mind and her smile dropped. Kili frowned when he saw. "What's the matter?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

"What if me and Tony find a way home?" She whispered.

"… and what if you don't?" Kili asked. She turned her head to look at him. "Would you stay with us in Erebor? With Fili?" Lucy nodded her head. "Then you should talk to Fili, spend as long as you can together." Lucy shook her head.

"It would just be too painful if we did find a way home."

"What if it was _so_ painful that you decided to stay?"

"What?"

"Why don't you just stay?" Kili asked sitting up. Lucy sat up. "Just stay here with us, no matter what happens."

"Kili I can't just-" Lucy shook her head.

"Don't go…" He said in a quiet voice. "I've gotten so used to having you around, the others feel the same way I'm sure."

"I'm positive Thorin still doesn't want me or Tony here."

"Who cares what my uncle thinks?"

"Considering he's a king…" Lucy said. Kili rolled his eyes and took her hands.

"How about this: if you find a way home, just stay a little longer."

"You just want it to be so painful we won't go." She said.

"That's the plan." Kili said with a serious tone and a nod.

"Look I understand you want us to stay and it means a lot to me, I'm sure it would mean a lot to Tony too… but we don't belong here." Kili lowered his head. Lucy frowned and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. Suddenly his head shot up.

"What if you do?"

"What?"

"What if you _do_ belong here?"

"Kili…"

"No just listen. It's like Gandalf said. Something brought the two of you to this world and made you meet this company, it's brought you on this journey and it's led you to m- Fili." Lucy didn't catch his slip up.

"Kili, what about my parents back home?" Kili frowned.

"Maybe they could come over too?" He suggested with a sheepish shrug.

"I appreciate what you're saying I really do." Lucy said. "… how about this: if Tony and I don't find a way back home within a few days of reclaiming Erebor, we'll stay."

"You won't look for a way back? You'll stay forever?" Kili asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"Promise?" Kili asked. Lucy hesitated.

"I promise." She said. Suddenly Kili tackled her into a hug with a joyful laugh. She let out a squeak but laughed as well. Some of the company looked over and rolled their eyes with a few chuckles. Fili looked over and frowned deeply before getting up and walking into the forest. Kili let go of Lucy and smiled sheepishly.

"Guess you should go after him." Lucy nodded and got up before running after Fili.

* * *

"Fili!" She called after him. It didn't take long to catch up to him. "Hey, wait up!" He stopped walking but didn't turn to look at her. He let out a sigh. Lucy touched his arm. "Fili?"

"Congratulations." He said turning to her.

"Huh?"

"You and Kili huh?" Lucy's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"You two will make a great couple." He said without looking at her. Lucy started laughing. Fili frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Fili frowned deeper. "There's nothing going on between me and Kili."

"I saw the two of you-"

"He got over excited cause I told him I might stay here after the journey." His eyes lit up.

"You're going to stay? That's great!" Fili said with a smile then blinked. "So there's nothing between you and Kili?" He asked before Lucy could say anything.

"I think of him like a brother to be honest, I mean he's adorable and flirts sometimes but I only see him as a brother." Fili nodded. He was tempted to ask, 'and me?' but bit his tongue. "Hey Fili?" He looked at her. "You think I could borrow that hair band now?" Fili blinked. His cheeks went pink.

"Uh- I uh well…"

"Kili told me about them, the braids and the bands." Fili's eyes widened and he blinked.

"So… so you?" He pointed to her then to himself.

"I think the phrase Kili used was… I fancy you." She said. Fili grinned and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up before spinning her around. She put her hands in his shoulders and laughed. He stopped and dropped her slightly so they were face to face.

"That's fantastic." He whispered.

"So you fancy me too?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"_Oh yes_." He said with biggest smile. Lucy kissed his cheek quickly and he gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Lucy looked away shyly as she felt her face burning. Fili chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face letting his fingers linger. Lucy gave him a quick kiss and when she went to pull away his hand slipped into her hair to hold the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

* * *

When Fili and Lucy returned to the camp the first to notice her new braid was Thorin. His eyes widened as he stared at it silently. After a moment he sighed with a small smile when he saw the look on Fili's face. Dwalin, who was sitting next to him, saw it next. He raised his eyebrows but also didn't say a word. He looked at Thorin and saw the smile.

"Perhaps she'll be good for him." Dwalin said. Thorin nodded. The next to notice was Bofur who made such a scene that everyone knew about it within the next two minutes.

Tony looked to from his sister and Fili, who were crowded by dwarves, to Kili who was sitting next to him.

"You just ruined your chance completely, you realize that right?" Tony asked. Kili nodded and sighed.

"I'd rather see them both happy then be happy and have my brother be the one who's hurting."

* * *

**If you think the Fili/Lucy thing is going too fast just remember they're only dating(courting) they haven't said "I love you"s or anything like that. So it's not going _that_ fast.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. **

**So I changed a few things in the last chapter BUT So you don't have to reread the whole thing to find the changes I'm just gunna put them here for you (I only changed two/three things and it's like adding a word or two but I think it makes a big difference.)**

** "You won't look for a way back? You'll stay forever?" Kili asked his eyebrows raised. **

**"Yes."**

**"Promise?" ****Kili asked. Lucy hesitated. **

** "He got over excited cause I told him ****I might**** stay here after the journey." His eyes lit up.**

**"You're going to stay? That's great!" Fili said with a smile then blinked. "So there's nothing between you and Kili?" ****He asked before Lucy could say anything.**

**I didn't mean to make it seem like she agreed to stay so quickly, she just wanted to appease Kili so he'd stop asking her about staying. She really wishes she could but for now she currently still thinks she and Tony should get home. **

**In the movie Thorin shouts "Kili" when it was Fili who was on the giant's knee. Weird. **

* * *

The company was crossing the Misty Mountains; the trail was narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. There was a fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted. As Bilbo walked, the stone beneath his feet gave away, and he started falling into the chasm; Dwalin managed to pull him back in time. "We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted. Everyone look up and saw a massive boulder hurtling through the air; it hit the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they pressed themselves against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin shouted pointing. A stone giant reared up from a nearby mountain; it ripped off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur shouted as the giant threw another boulder. It hit a second giant that came around behind the company.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin shouted. A few dwarves pulled Bofur back.

"Hold on!" Everyone pressed themselves to the wall of the mountain as the rocks beneath their feet began to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between Kili's legs started to split.

"What's happening?" Kili asked.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. Kili had moved to the other side. Fili reached out his arm as the halves quickly split. "Grab my hand! Ki..." Kili looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"Tony!" Lucy shouted from beside Fili, she tried to reach out as well but Fili quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back so she didn't fall. Tony watched from beside Kili as his sister was moved farther away. Bilbo and Tony looked up as the giant they were on started to get up.

"Oh god we're on one!" Tony shouted. One of the giants head butted the one they were on causing it to fall back at spread its knees. The knee Kili's half of the group was on quickly ran to get off of it and onto a none-living part of the mountains. They all looked back at the others still on the giant.

As two of the stone giants fought with their fists, the dwarves, Lucy and Bilbo held on tight as they were flung around. The giant they were on defeated the one it was facing but the first stone giant threw another boulder at the head of the one they were on causing its head to break off and smash above the group that wasn't on a giant. The giant's knee flung around in front of the other group and Tony's heart flew to his throat as heard his sister scream. The giant fell and its knee headed straight for the rocks. The other half of the Company watch in horror as it appeared to them that the other group of the Company had been smashed to bits when they saw the knee move back with no one on it.

"No!" Thorin shouted.

"Lucy!" Tony screamed.

"No!" Thorin shouted again. The hurt stone giant lost its footing and fell down the chasm. "Fili!" The group rushed to the spot where the others had appeared to have been crushed, but they were safe.

"They're all right! They're alive!" Gloin shouted to the others behind him.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our Hobbit?" Bofur asked.

"There!" Ori shouted. Bilbo was hanging over the edge with just his finger tips, his eyes wide.

"Get him!" Dwalin shouted. Ori dived onto the ground and tried to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slipped and fell another few feet before he caught another handhold.

"Grab my hand!"

"Bilbo!" As the dwarves tried to pull him up unsuccessfully, Thorin swung down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boosted him up, where the others pulled him to safety. Dwalin tried to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin lost his grip and began falling too; however, Dwalin, with much effort, was able to pull him back up. Bilbo was panting against the wall.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said. Bilbo looked up.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin said. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Tony and Kili made their way past the others and saw Fili and Lucy helping Bombur up. Tony's heart was pounding in his ears and he had to lean on his knees to catch his breath. Kili put a hand on his back and Tony looked up at him to see they shared similar expressions.

* * *

Thorin and Dwalin found a cave nearby for the night.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin said. Dwalin and searched the cave with Tony's flashlight, after being told how to use it. "There's nothing here." He said. Gloin dropped a bundle of wood on the floor and rubbed his hands.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." He said.

"No, No fires, not in this place." Thorin said. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said. Everyone laid down to try and get some sleep. Lucy lay near Fili and he noticed she was shivering; her hair and clothes were still a bit damp.

"Lucy." He whispered. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. "Come here." She quietly moved forward and he wrapped an arm around her, it slipped beneath her coat, his large hand warmed her back. She snuggled into his chest, her head under his chin. "Better?" Lucy nodded. He gently pressed his lips to her hair. "Get some sleep." He whispered tracing circles on her back with his finger slowly.

* * *

The Company was resting in the cave; all the dwarves were asleep except Bofur. Lucy was asleep between Fili and Kili, Kili had his back to hers in an attempt to help warm her. Tony lay above their heads across the three of them. Bilbo was only pretending to be asleep and stealthily opened his eyes to looked around. Seeing that no one was watching, he quietly rolled up his blankets and packed his things. He grabbed his walking stick and he started to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves.

Bofur, who was standing watch, saw Bilbo trying to leave. He jumped up and tried to stop him. They whispered so as not to wake the others.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked. Bilbo stopped and turned to look at him.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo said. Bofur got up.

"No, no, you can't turn back now; you're part of the Company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Thorin, who was awake, stared thoughtfully at the wall as he listened.

"You're homesick; I understand."

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bofur looked offended, and Bilbo was repentant. "I am sorry, I didn't..."

"No, you're right." Bofur looked back at the others. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder; Bilbo soon turned and began to walk away. "What's that?" Bofur asked.

"Hm?" Something was glowing; Bilbo pulled his sword partway out of its sheath and saw that it was growing bright blue, meaning Orcs were nearby. Thorin raised his head as he heard strange machinery noises and saw cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouted. Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards; the floor was really a giant trap door. The entire Company fell down a chute, slid through a tunnel yelling and screaming the whole way, and landed in a giant wooden half cage. As they struggled to get up, a horde of goblins attacked them. Thorin managed to pull Tony's hat off and shoved it at Lucy. One look and she could tell he wanted her to put her hair up. She frowned but did hoping it would stay. Bofur, thinking the same thing, quickly took off his own hat and shoved it on her head. It would do a better job of hiding her face. The goblins took away their weapons, and dragged them all away. Fili tried to make his way to Lucy as she was searching for Tony. Tony somehow managed to find her and grabbed her arm. Thinking it was another goblin Lucy tried to push him off but stopped when she saw it was him. A look of relief washed over her face and she pulled him to her.

As the company was lead away kicking and yelling, Bilbo somehow was missed by the goblins; not seeing him they left him behind. Nori looked over his shoulder and saw Bilbo ducking on the ground. Bilbo scampered behind some railing to hide as he watched the goblins proceed through the tunnels. Bats flew in the darkness. Bilbo drew his sword, which was glowing bright blue, and slowly followed the goblins. Suddenly, one goblin jumped out in front of him and rushed at him with his sword. After a brief fight in which Bilbo barely managed to keep himself alive, the goblin and Bilbo both fell over the edge of a platform and fall through the darkness.

Lucy resisted the urge to scream or say anything that would give away the fact she was a girl. She tried pushing the goblins off her but they kept grabbing and pinching to move her and the others forward. Thorin grabbed her arm and pushed a goblin off of her.

"Both of you stay close." He said to her and Tony who still had a firm grip on her other arm. Thorin turned his head to look at them and felt a pang in his chest when he saw how terrified they were. "_Nothing_ is going to happen to you." Lucy met his eyes and nodded.

* * *

The goblin horde brought the Company through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin was a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He was far larger than any other goblin, and was incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin. As they got closer music started.

"I hear a song, coming on!" The Great Goblin said started to sing and dance around as the Company was pushed towards him. Lucy kept a firm hold on Tony's arm and he on hers.

_"__Snip snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on my rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prong_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town!" _The Great Goblin spun around a few times before returning to his thrown, stepping on a pile of goblins.

"Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions." The Great Goblin said.

"It's not a song." Balin said. "It's an abomination!" He shouted.

"Abomination, mutations, deviations, that's all you're gunna find down here." The Great Goblin said_. _The dwarves', Tony's and Lucy's weapons were piled together. The Great Goblin jumped off his throne, trampling several goblins, and approached the Company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." One of the goblins, Grinnah, said. Lucy was thankful she had a baggy coat on and Bofur's hat hid her face well enough and Tony was thankful they were both so short. Lucy was hugging Tony to her, so his extremely frizzy hair ended up looking like it was her beard.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." The Great Goblin commanded. The dwarves pushed Lucy and Tony in the middle as Lucy hugged Tony closer to her. The goblins searched the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they found. Oin's hearing trumpet was thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot. Tony watched with a deep frown as a goblin took his game before throwing it away. One of the goblins found Nori's bag and dumped out everything he'd taken from Rivendell.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with elves!" He handed the Great Goblin a candelabra. The Great Goblin turned it over.

"Made in Rivendell." He read. "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" He exclaimed, and tossed it aside. Nori had a guilty expression on his face as Dori turned to look at him.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori explained.

"What are you doing in these parts." The Great Goblin asked.

"Don't worry, lads – I'll handle this", Oin offered stepping forward before Thorin could.

"No tricks!" The Great Goblin said. "I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up." Oin said. "Your boys have flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Great Goblin roared, and walked toward Oin.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur offered moving forward. His braids defied gravity as they curled upwards without his hat. The Great Goblin paused. "We were on the road…well, it's not so much a road as a path…actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." Dori moved forward.

"Visiting distant relations." He added.

"Some inbreds on me mother's side." Bofur said.

"Shut up!" The Great Goblin shouted. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The Great Goblin pointed at Tony, whose eyes widened. Lucy tightened her grip on him.

"Wait." Thorin said stepping forward.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bowed exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin looked up in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughed, then turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The tiny goblin wrote down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulled a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

* * *

Dozens of goblins carried massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin was dancing and singing lustily.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town." Grinnah was examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picked up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slid it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasped in horror and threw down the sword. It landed in view of all the goblins. Recognizing it, the goblins howled in fear and rage as they retreated from it; the Great Goblin ran rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He spoke loudly, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he spoke, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins began whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing."Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" Goblins held Thorin down, and one of them pulled out his knife and prepared to behead Thorin.

"No!" Tony and Lucy screamed.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light; a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone was knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walked up. It was Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returned to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly looked up, recovering from the shock. They all stared at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf shouted. The dwarves quickly got up and begin fighting the goblins, Tony and Lucy grabbed their swords and fought as best they could. As goblins ran at Gandalf, he killed them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, saw Gandalf's sword and pointed at it, crying aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" Some of the dwarves reached their pile of weapons and began tossing the weapons to each other; they used their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Nori, while fighting, landed on the floor; the Great Goblin ran at him and swung his mace.

"Nori!" Thorin jumped forward and deflected the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the Company and Gandalf continued to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf shouted. Cutting down the goblins around them, the company and Gandalf ran along a pathway leading away from the throne room. They were running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after them. "Quickly!"

"Faster!" Dwalin saw several goblins running at them from in front.

"Post!" He shouted. He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they held it out in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!" He and the other dwarves charged at the oncoming goblins and swept them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulled out his axes and began knocking aside goblins. The rest of the company did the same. Gloin hit one goblin who fell and landed on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company also fought the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarled as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted. Thorin, Tony and Lucy cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform fell outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Kili fought, several goblins started shooting arrows at him. He deflected some arrows with his sword; he then grabbed a nearby ladder and dropped it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves ran forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it had trapped in front of them. As they approached a missing area of the path, the goblins fell down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acted as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they crossed it, Dwalin broke the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted. The Company and Gandalf continued running through the maze-like paths; they got on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They sliced some ropes, and the pathway swung away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump!" Thorin shouted. Several of the dwarves managed to jump to the other path and Bofur caught Lucy; however, before the rest could cross, the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leaped on.

"Tony!" Lucy shouted as he swung his sword. Dwalin grabbed Tony and as the path swung back again, he and the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf managed to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. The Company continued running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf struck a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and began rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way.

Soon, they approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they tried to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company. As the Company paused, hundreds of goblins approached them from all sides

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin asked. The Great Goblin swung his mace twice at Gandalf, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall. The Dwarves caught him and pushed him back up. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf leaped forward and struck the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin dropped his mace and clutched his face in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!" Gandalf stepped forward and sliced the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin fell to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Gandalf swung his sword again and sliced the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead.

His weight caused the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company was standing broke away from the rest of the bridge and started sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slid at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the Company held on, screaming in terror. Thorin kept an arm around Tony while Dwalin had one around Lucy so they couldn't fall off. The bridge slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the Company in the timber and wood. Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage and inspected the rest of the Company who were still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said. Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cried out in pain.

"You _had_ to jinx it!" Lucy groaned.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouted. As the dwarves extricated themselves from the rubble, Kili looked up and saw thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf!" He screamed.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin shouted.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf shouted. Everyone got up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and they ran away, following Gandalf.

Gandalf paused to count how many dwarves were with him. The dwarves paused to collect their breath.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen.. Lucy… Tony…" Fili pulled Lucy into a tight hug with a relieved sigh as Kili put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin shouted.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori shouted.

"Well, where did you last see him?"Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf shouted.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin said. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

"No, he isn't." Bilbo said suddenly coming out from behind a tree. The dwarves looked up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughed as he spoke.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Bilbo strode forward into the group; he patted Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Dwalin said. There was an awkward silence as Bilbo tried to think what to say. In the end, he gave a nervous laugh and put his hands on his hips. Gandalf was the only one to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket. Gandalf looked a bit perturbed.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" He said.

"It matters! I want to know: why _did_ you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." After Bilbo spoke, there was silence as the dwarves thought about what Bilbo said. Gandalf smiled slightly, happy that Bilbo had changed so much - for the better. Suddenly everyone heard the howling of wargs and the Company members realized they were in danger.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said.

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf shouted.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_sorry this is shorter than prevous chapter._**

* * *

The Company all started running down the mountain as fast as they could. The Wargs followed them rapidly; soon the sun set and soon the foremost Warg caught up to the group and leaped at Bilbo; Bilbo ducked behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snapped in the air over his head. The Warg landed in front of him. Growling, it charged at him.

Bilbo pulled out his sword and held it in front of him; the charging Warg impaled itself in the head on the sword and fell down dead. Bilbo looked on in surprise. A few more Wargs caught up to the fleeing dwarves, but they were quickly dispatched. The Company reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they were trapped there, as there was no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf shouted. Bifur threw an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. Other dwarves began climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo tried to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it was stuck firmly. He continued to pull.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted. Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree; Dwalin boosted Balin up. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climbed up trees too. The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approached. Bilbo finally managed to pull his sword out of the Warg; he looked up to see several more Wargs running at him. He quickly clambered up a tree, Lucy pulling him up, as the Wargs rushed below him. Dozens of Wargs circled the trees in which the Company members were perched. Gandalf reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispered to it; he then blew it gently, causing it to flutter away. The Wargs ceased their growling and turned as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approached slowly. Thorin looked at Azog in shock.

"Azog?!" Thorin shouted. As his White Warg growled, Azog stroked it and spoke ominously.

_"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? (Do you smell it? The scent of fear?) Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.)"_ Thorin looked stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog _had_ captured his father.

"It cannot be." He said. Azog spoke to his Wargs and Riders.

_"Kod, Toragid biriz. (That one is mine. )Worori-da! ( Kill the others!)"_ At his command, the Wargs leaped forward and tried to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shook violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggled to hold on. _"Sho gad adol! (Drink their blood!)"_

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo, Lucy and several other dwarves were in, was uprooted from the ground and began leaning wildly. As more Wargs grabbed onto it, the tree tipped over and landed on the next tree; the dwarves, Lucy and Bilbo jumped from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tipped over; like dominoes, all the trees began falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo, Tony, Lucy, and Gandalf manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. This tree didn't fall over. Azog laughed. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and used his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreated in fear of the fire. Azog was startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili.

"Fili!" Gandalf shouted. Fili caught the pinecone. Everyone gathered more pinecones and caught them on fire using pinecones Gandalf had set on fire already. They then threw the flaming pinecones at the Wargs. All the area around the tree was set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat to a distance. At least one Warg galloped away with its fur alight. Azog roared in anger and frustration as those in the tree cheered. Suddenly, their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way; the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff, but came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. The dwarves tried to hold on as they got flung around. Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, but managed to grab on to Dori's leg.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted. Because of the extra weight, Dori lost his grip on the tree as well and fell, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabbed on to the end of it. "Hold on, Ori!" Tony managed to pull himself up so he was laying over the main part of the tree. He looked around frantically and saw his sister struggling to do the same.

Azog growled; Thorin, clinging to the tree, looked at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and walked down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, looked on. Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growled as he ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouched, and then roared as his Warg leaped at Thorin. Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. The others in the tree looked on in shock. Dori struggled to hold on to Gandalf's staff.

"Help!" Ori shouted. As Thorin got back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheeled around; they charged at Thorin again. Azog swung his mace and smashed Thorin in the face before Thorin could react. Thorin was brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"Nooo!" Balin shouted. Azog roared in excitement. Bilbo managed to stand up on the tree. The White Warg clamped its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yelled out in pain. Dwalin tried to get off the tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he was holding on to broke, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

"Thorin! Nooo!" He shouted. As the White Warg held Thorin in its mouth, Thorin managed to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg threw Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin landed heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. He was almost unconscious. Lucy managed to pull herself up so she was laying across the tree when she saw someone running down the tree.

"Wha- Tony no!" Bilbo called reaching out to stop him as he ran past. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched her brother run toward the pale Orc with a yell his sword raised.

"Tony!" Azog started to laugh. Tony attacked and ended up stabbing the white warg in the eye. It howled in pain before it took a swipe at Tony sending him flying. He hit the ground and rolled a bit but didn't get up having hit his head on a rock upon impact. "Tony! Noo!" Lucy's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the mountain.

_"Biriz torag khobdudol. ( Bring me the Dwarf's head.)"Azog said. _One of Azog's Warg Riders jumped off his Warg and approached Thorin. Bilbo, seeing this, pulled out his own sword, which glowed blue. The orc approached Thorin and placed its sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepared to decapitate Thorin. As he swung his sword down, Bilbo threw himself at the orc and knocked him over. As they fought, Bilbo managed to stab and kill the orc. As Azog growled in anger, Thorin finally passed out. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc's body, Bilbo stood in front of the unconscious Thorin and protected his body. He waved his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Azog smiled in hatred and spoke in the Black Speech to his Orcs; the translated meaning was "Kill him."

A couple of Wargs and Riders approached Bilbo, snarling. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who had managed to get off the tree, plowed into the Wargs from the side and started fighting them. In the confusion, Bilbo yelled and leaped forward, wounding a Warg. The White Warg hit Bilbo with his head and sent him flying, however. As the fighting around them continued, Azog and his White Warg approach Bilbo to kill him. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin had been surrounded by Wargs, and Bilbo was at Azog's mercy.

Suddenly, the moth returned to Gandalf. Dori slipped from the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori fell toward the ground far below. An eagle swooped out of nowhere and caught them on its back; they yelled in fear as they were carried swiftly away. Several more Eagles appeared and joined the fray. Some grabbed Wargs and Orcs and tossed them over the cliff. Others knocked down trees, which crushed the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burned the Wargs. Azog snarled in frustration.

One Eagle gently grabbed Thorin and his sword in its talons and flew away. As Thorin was lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slipped off his arm and landed on the ground. Another Eagle picked up Tony and another caught Lucy as she slipped. Azog roared and jumped back as an Eagle flew by him; the Eagle headed straight for an alarmed Bilbo and snatched him off the ground. It then threw Bilbo, and he screamed as he fell toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle.

The rest of the Eagles proceeded to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. When only Gandalf was left in the tree, the roots gave way and the tree fell off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaped clear of it and was caught by an Eagle. As the Eagles flew away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growled in anger and frustration.

* * *

The Eagles soared through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lie unconscious in one Eagle's talons and Tony in another's.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted.

"Tony!" Lucy sobbed. She could see his shirt was stained with blood and had three slashes in it. The Eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; it was the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle landed on the Carrock and Gandalf slid off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin." He said. Thorin was not responding. Bilbo ran up. Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's face and whispered a spell. Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. He spoke weakly.

"The halfling?" He asked.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." By now, the other dwarves had all been landed on the Carrock, and they surrounded the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up. However, once he was up, he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin said as he grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply. The other dwarves cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back. Gandalf smiled. Bilbo looked quite surprised but hugged Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Bilbo said. As everyone chuckled, the Eagles flew away, screeching. Thorin looked beyond Bilbo and saw something; he walked forward, and the others followed his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. In the distance, on the horizon, they saw the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said. A bird cheeped and flew by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. The Company looked on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun came up behind them. "Wait hold on a sec- Where…" Bilbo started looking around with wide eyes. "Where's Lucy?" He asked. It was then Thorin remembered Lucy's scream.

"Where's the boy?" He asked urgently looking around. Suddenly two Eagles flew away from the ground below.

"They must be down there." Gandalf said with a deep frown. Bilbo started to rush down the steps of the Carrock the others not far behind him. When they reached the bottom they could hear sobbing and it didn't take long to find Lucy on the ground, her brother's body in her arms as she sobbed over him rocking back and forth.

* * *

**Don't kill me for cliff hanger**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**This is really short sorry but I did post a chapter earlier today.**

* * *

The dwarves' eyes widened and Bofur took off his hat. Gandalf rushed over and knelt beside the two siblings.

"Is… is he?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"The boy's alive." Gandalf said but he didn't sound relieved. "Oin!" He shouted. Oin nodded and went into the woods to look for herbs. Gandalf waved his hand indicating he wanted someone to come over. Fili and Kili rushed over. Gandalf looked at Fili before nodding at Lucy. Fili nodded and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Luv, you have to let them work." He said to her quietly. She shook her head and held onto her brother. "Lucy." She stood slowly and shakily. Fili pulled her to him and put a hand on the back of her head as she sobbed into his chest. Thorin frowned deeply as he watched the scene. He had to clear his throat before he spoke.

"We camp here tonight." He said to the others. He walked up to Lucy and Fili. "Lucy." He said softly. She peeked out at him still gripping Fili's shirt. Thorin's heart ached when he saw the despair on her face. "I want to show you something." Lucy looked down at Tony and started to shake her head. "They'll take care of him. It'll only take a minute." Fili stroked the back of her head. After a moment of looking down at Tony, she nodded.

"I'll stay here to watch over him for you." Fili said before kissing Lucy's cheek softly with a quick hug. Thorin started walking back to the Carrock. Lucy followed behind him silently as they walked back up to the top.

* * *

The sun was higher in the sky and illuminated the Lonely Mountain in just the right way to make Lucy gasp the moment she saw it.

"That…" She trailed off.

"Erebor." Thorin said nodding.

"The Lonely Mountain." Lucy's voice came out in a whisper. She frowned. "I wish Tony could see this…"

"I'm sorry." Lucy turned to look at Thorin.

"It's not your fault you don't have to be sorry." She said before looking back at the mountain.

"I told you both before we left, this was no quest for children." Thorin said. "I wish the boy… I wish Tony hadn't tried to fight. I feel partly responsible." Lucy frowned. "I constantly put the lad down. I didn't believe he could be of any use in a fight; I feel he was trying to prove me wrong…"

"I put him down a lot more than you did, I always yell at him."

"Do not blame yourself for the result of his actions."

"But if he dies…I've been so… we used to be so close. I don't know what happened between us. I love him I really do…" Thorin put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. "He hates me now and I don't want him to d-die thinking _I_ hate _him_…"

"The boy doesn't hate you." Thorin said with a frown shaking his head. "I'm sure he loves you just as much. Siblings fight; Fili and Kili used to be the same way when they were younger… and me with my siblings." He gestured for her to sit before doing so himself. They sat close to the edge and looked out at the Lonely Mountain. "You said you used to be close, when did this change?"

"Well… he started to ignore me a month or two after I turned 18 then he just started bugging me and taking and breaking my stuff."

"He was looking for your attention." Thorin said. Lucy frowned.

"He had my attention before, I mean sure I was sometimes busy with work or I… wasn't home all the time." Lucy sighed. "I didn't mean to be so busy though… it's what comes with being an adult."

"And he, being a child, doesn't understand that." Thorin said. Lucy let out another sigh.

"I'm supposed to be there for him. I'm supposed to look out for him. I really suck at this don't I?" Thorin frowned in confusion. "I fail, I'm horrible, etc." Thorin understood.

"We all have our ups and downs at being the older sibling."

"How many you got?"

"One… Dis, Fili and Kili's mother." He hesitated. "Our brother Frerin… he perished at a young age when he joined in the Battle of Azanulbizar."

"I'm sorry." Lucy said with a sympathetic frown. "…We should have never come here." Thorin looked at her. "Whatever brought me and Tony here chose the wrong people."

"If you'd not come along you would have never met Fili." Thorin smirked when he saw the red come to Lucy's cheeks. "And you've gotten pretty handy with that sword; my nephews have taught you two well. The others have definitely enjoyed your company, your singing, and your stories. The journey has been more enjoyable than I would've thought. For that, I thank you." Lucy smiled.

"I'm sure you would've made your own fun." Thorin chuckled and smiled back. His smile faded after a moment and the two continued to look out at the Lonely Mountain. "Is it as great as it looks from here?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"Better." Thorin said, the smile returning to his face.

"Thorin?"

"Hm?"

"That night in Rivendell," Thorin started frowning again. "Elrond was talking to Gandalf about a sickness… what was he talking about?" Lucy looked at him but his gaze remained locked on the mountain. After a long tense moment he spoke.

"My grandfather, Thror, I saw him become obsessed with the gold of Erebor." Thorin started slowly. "The dragon sickness…" He let out a sigh. "It's what drew Smaug to Erebor." He closed his eyes.

"You don't have it." Thorin looked to see Lucy smiling at him. "You can't." She shook her head. "You're not doing this for the gold you're doing this for your people. You're taking back your home. It wouldn't matter if it didn't have all that gold, right?" Thorin blinked. "_Right?_" Thorin nodded.

"Of course." He said.

"I can see you're worried about it." Lucy said. Thorin looked back at the mountain. "If you promise to watch out for Tony I'll promise to help you." He looked at her. "I don't know how I can help but I'll do what I can. Cause when we take back Erebor, your people will need you as their king but they'll need you with a clear head." Thorin nodded.

"I promise to look out for you and Tony, to the best of my abilities."

"You don't have to look out for me." Lucy said shaking her head with a small smile.

"I promise to look out for _you and_ Tony." He repeated. Lucy nodded.

"And I promise to help you not succumb to the dragon sickness, to the best of my abilities." Lucy said. "So do we shake on it or…?" Thorin chuckled and held out his hand. Lucy smiled and they shook firmly, his large hand encompassing hers.

"Let's get back down to the others. I'm sure Fili is worried about you." Thorin said with a teasing smirk.

"You're okay with us, right? I _really_ like him." Thorin stood and offered a hand to her. He pulled her up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can tell you make him happy." Thorin said with a smile making Lucy's face turn red. "If he ever gives you trouble, which I doubt but if he does, tell me. He may be my sister-son but that doesn't mean I'll tolerate any mistreatment towards you." Lucy couldn't even attempt to hide the smile growing on her face.

"Thank you, Thorin." He smiled at her and they started to walk back down the rock. "I always thought you hated me and Tony." She mused.

"I've never hated you." He said with a frown. "In the beginning I didn't want you on this journey," He noticed her frown. "But for your own protection. You have to understand we, dwarfs, cherish our women. To let one come on such a dangerous journey…" He shook his head. "It's not that they can't hold there own," He chuckled. "they can. I remember one time Dis…" He trailed off clearing his throat. "Getting off track." He said but he saw Lucy smiling with curiosity. "Dwarven woman are rare, and when dwarves fall in love, they rarely fall out of it." He noticed Lucy blushing again. "We just want to protect them, they're held with the utmost respect." Lucy nodded.

"So what did Dis do?" Lucy asked.

"Another time." Thorin said and chuckled when Lucy looked disappointed. "We can swap sibling stories once we're safe in Erebor."

"Promise?" Lucy asked as she stopped walking and held up a pinky. Thorin stopped and blinked at it. "Pinky promise." She said. He still looked confused. "You hook your pinky with mine. It's a bit childish I guess…" She started to lower her hand when he hooked his large pinky with her much smaller one, and smiled.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

**I originally wasn't going to have this as its own chapter but I thought I should just to quickly clarify that Tony's alive. Plus the whole Lucy Thorin bit. **


	13. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**Marina Oakenshield: (On your review on chap 9) I have a whole plan thing going soo~**

**Big thank you to ****_all_**** reviewers but shout-out to KHB123 for reviewing a lot! ^_^**

**We've entered the second movie. I'm going to have to rewatch it soon, yay.**

* * *

Thorin and Lucy returned to the camp to find someone had a fire going. Oin sat by Tony tending to his wounds, Fili leaning against a tree nearby. Lucy walked over and when Fili saw her he smiled softly, raising his arm in a silent invitation. She sat down beside him and he put his arm around her and she laid her head against his chest. Thorin walked over to Oin.

"How is he?" Oin glanced up at him before finishing his work.

"He'll live, but the boy needs rest." Thorin nodded. He glanced over at Fili and Lucy to find Fili stroking her hair as she tried to fall asleep. He noticed that a few feet away Kili was looking at them, at Lucy, with sad eyes as he played with the grass next to him. Pulling at it and idly ripping it into smaller pieces. Thorin frowned slightly as he watched his younger nephew sigh deeply.

* * *

The next morning Tony still hadn't woken up yet. Oin assured Lucy he would wake up in time but all they could do was wait. Thorin told the company they would have to carry Tony so they could keep some distance between them and the orc pack, so most of the dwarves took turns carrying Tony throughout the day.

The sun was starting to set when the company stopped. Dwalin had been carrying Tony on his back and set him down gently while everyone rested. Thorin walked up to Bilbo.

"Go see how far away the orc pack is. We need to know how long we can stay here." Thorin said. Bilbo nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later Bilbo made his way back down the rocks to where the dwarves and Gandalf were waiting to hear his spy report.

"How close is the pack?"Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said. Gandalf smiled and turned to the dwarves.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves chuckled loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looked exasperated that no one was hearing him out.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there." The dwarves looked worried.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye..." Bilbo paused and looked curiously at Gandalf. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked Gandalf. He turned and walked a few steps away. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said. Dwalin walked over to where Lucy sat beside Tony to pick him up again.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." The dwarves looked at each other in dismay.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked Gandalf. A roar split the night behind them; it was the bear.

"None." Gandalf said.

* * *

The company ran through plains and across streams.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted. As the Company ran through a forest, Azog and his Orcs were racing through the forest too. Azog urged his party on. Both groups stopped suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounded nearby. "This way, quickly!" As the dwarves panicked and ran, Bombur looked on in shock until he was pulled along.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur shouted. As they exited the forest, they spied a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf shouted. The Company ran across the plain; Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outran all the rest of them in his fear. They ran through a gate in the hedge. "Come on, get inside!" They ran to the front door of the house; it was closed. Bombur, who reached the door first, threw himself against it but fell flat on his back when the door didn't budge. The rest of the dwarves caught up and began throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looked back as a massive bear broke out from the edge of the forest and ran toward them. "Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted. He pushed through the dwarves, pressed against the door and managed to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. The entire company bolted inside the house and they tried to slam the door shut, but the bear had already gotten its head in the door. Lucy, being one of the last ones in, was closest to the door and screamed before Thorin quickly pulled her out of the way. Dwalin laid Tony down as quickly but as gently as he could before hurrying back to help the others. As the bear roared and tried to push the door open, the dwarves yelled and strained to close it. Bilbo pulled out his sword and pointed it unsteadily at the bear. Gandalf looked on in apparent amusement. The dwarves yelled as they pressed against the door.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin shouted. With a final heave, the dwarves managed to close the door and dropped the bolt across it. They sighed in shock, fear, and tiredness.

"What _is_ that?" Ori asked.

"That...is our host." Gandalf said. Everyone turned to Gandalf in bewilderment. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer." Gandalf explained. Oin checked his hearing trumpet to make sure he had heard Gandalf correctly. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of dwarves." The dwarves looked at each other in dismay. Ori peaked out a crack in the door.

"He's leaving!" He said. Dori pulled him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori said.

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf said. The dwarves started spreading out through the house. Gandalf whispered quietly to himself. "I hope." Gandalf whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep that night. Tony lay just feet in front of her moaning in pain in his sleep every so often. This was her fault. If she'd been more firm the two wouldn't even be in this situation. Lucy got up from her makeshift bed and walked up into the dining area of the large house. Tony was lying by the fireplace that had gone out sometime during the night. She pulled his blanket up to his chin, sat against the wall and stroked his hair.

Bilbo had watched her get up; he'd been looking at his ring since he thought everyone was asleep. He watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her hand on Tony's head. Suddenly he heard the door open and saw the large skin changer walk in. Bilbo pretended to be asleep as he watched Beorn walk towards Lucy and Tony before stopping as he saw them. He didn't move for a moment then walked away only to come back a few moments later with another blanket. He gently placed it over Lucy before looking at Tony. He pulled Tony's blanket back and looked at the wrapping around his torso. Bilbo frowned as Beorn lifted Tony up and left the room. He contemplated on getting up and seeing where Beorn was taking Tony or if he should just try to go to sleep. He ended up choosing the former and quietly went after Beorn. He saw the skin changer with a cloth and some water cleaning Tony's wounds and applying some herbs to them before he started to wrap them again. Bilbo, satisfied Tony was in no danger, returned to the hay to go to sleep.

Lucy woke up the next morning and blinked at the blanket covering her. She looked down at Tony next to her to see him looking up at her quietly.

"Hey sis." He said. His voice was weak and gravelly. Lucy gasped and her eyes popped open wide.

"Tony!" She exclaimed causing the dwarves to all wake up with a start.

"What?!"

"What's goin on?!"

"_Quiet_!" Gandalf snapped. Lucy looked at the dwarves who were all getting up then to Gandalf, who was looking out the window at something. She smiled sheepishly. Gandalf shook his head with a sigh but smiled. "It's good to see you awake, Tony."

"Can I go back to bed?" He asked with a small smile. He went to sit up but grunted in pain and stopped, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Don't move." Lucy said putting her hand on his arm. Tony looked up at her relieved expression. "Thought I was gunna lose you." She whispered.

"You kidding?" Tony asked weakly. "I'm like a fungus; you can't get rid of me."

"Did you just quote Adam Baldwin?" Lucy asked with an airy laugh. "You dork." She said stroking his head. Tony smirked with a hoarse chuckle.

"Anybody got any water?" He asked. Oin was already next to them opening his canteen. Lucy helped Tony sit up and lean against her. Tony took a big gulp and closed his eyes. "Much better." He said with his voice back to normal. "So what happened?" Thorin walked over. When Tony saw him his eyes widened and he gulped.

"You did a foolish thing." Thorin said with a stern look. Tony looked off to the side. "But you were brave to do so." Tony looked back at him. "Plus you got a good hit in."

"That warg is missin' an eye now." Bofur said with a laugh. Tony smiled but stopped when he saw Thorin wasn't.

"It was still foolish." Tony nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice. Thorin shook his head.

"It's I that should be sorry." Tony looked up in shock and confusion. "I should've been the one training you."

"I take offense to that." Fili said. Kili, who stood next to him, nodded in agreement. Thorin looked down at Tony.

"Once you are able, I will train you to protect yourself." He said. "As long as you don't put yourself in unnecessary danger-"

"It wasn't unnecessary that pale freak was gunna kill you!" Tony shouted before wincing. Thorin gave him a stern look.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do. But, I will only train you if you promise not to put yourself in danger again. Deal?" Thorin asked putting his hand out.

"You gotta train Lucy too." Tony said immediately.

"Guess we're horrible teachers." Kili 'whispered' to Fili who shrugged looking mock offended.

"And until she can protect herself you have to protect her." Tony finished. Lucy looked offended.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much." She said with a frown.

"Lucy, I've lived with you for almost thirteen years." Tony said with an 'are you kidding' look then a 'you'll thank me later' look. Lucy frowned and looked away. Tony looked back at Thorin to see him smiling slightly.

"I will protect the both of you until you're able to do so yourselves." Thorin said. He glanced at Lucy who smiled. He had already promised her in privet but if he needed to promise Tony with the company as witnesses then so be it. Tony and Thorin shook hands.

"Alright, now that that's settled…" Tony said. "Anyone got any food? I'm starving." He groaned. The company laughed.

* * *

Bilbo woke up as a bee landed on his nose. He flinched and it flew away. Another landed on his shoulder before he got up. He pulled on his coat then joined the dwarves, Gandalf and Lucy who were standing near the front door. They were arguing about how to get away from Beorn, who was outside chopping wood, without being seen. Bilbo noticed Tony sitting in a chair, awake, and watching the others while nibbling on a piece of bread. He did a second take and blinked at Tony.

"You're awake." Bilbo said. Tony nodded. "Glad you're getting better."

"Thanks Bill." Tony said. Bilbo blinked with a slight frown. He was about to ask about the nickname when he was cut off by Nori.

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori said.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no." Dwalin said.

"There's no point in arguing." Gandalf said. "We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we even get to the forest." Bilbo poked in between Kili and Thorin. "Bilbo, there you are. This will require some delicate handling; we must tread carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." Gandalf said. "I will go first and Bilbo," He motioned for Bilbo to come over. "You come with me." Bilbo hesitated.

"Is-is this a good idea?" He asked as he pushed past the others.

"Yes, now the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal.

"Right, wait for the signal." Bofur said nodding. He was up higher looking out the window.

"And no sudden movements or loud noises and don't over crowd him." Gandalf said. "Only come out in pairs." Gandalf went to leave but stopped and turned back. "No actually, Bombur," Bombur looked up as he bit into a carrot. "you count as two so you should come out alone." Bombur nodded. "And Lucy," Lucy looked up. "I think you should come out last, a pretty face will calm him down." He said with a smile. Lucy nodded. Fili, who was next to her, nudged her arm with a smirk making her hide a smile. "Tony, I think you should rest here, we don't want you to move if it's not necessary." Tony opened his mouth to respond. "It was not a request." Tony closed his mouth with a sigh and nodded. "Remember, wait for the signal." Gandalf said.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asked but Gandalf and Bilbo had already gone outside.

* * *

Gandalf, clearly nervous, announced himself to Beorn, who was chopping wood.

"Good morning!" Beorn didn't respond. "Good morning!" Gandalf said a bit louder and longer. Beorn stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf said with a bow. Beorn swung his axe down and held it as he turned to face Gandalf.

"Never heard of him."

"I'm a wizard! Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."

"What do you want?" Beorn asked.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgins last night." Bilbo, who had been hiding behind Gandalf, poked his head around for a better look. Beorn spotted him and frowned.

"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn asked.

"Ah well, this would be Mr. Baggins, of the Shire." Bilbo nodded. Beorn put two hands on his axe.

"He's not a dwarf, is he?" Beorn asked.

"Why no, he's a hobbit." Gandalf explained. "Good family and unimpeachable reputation." Bilbo smiled as Gandalf patted his back.

"A halfing and a wizard? How come you here?"

"Oh well the fact is that we've had a bad time of it." Gandalf said. "From Goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near Goblin's for? Stupid thing to do."

"You are absolutely right." Gandalf said waving his hand animatedly. Bofur, still watching from the window, took the waving as Gandalf's sign that they should come out. Dwalin and Balin came out first. Gandalf heard them and frowned before turning around. Beorn lifted his axe and growled.

"Dwalin." Dwalin said holding his belt. "And Balin." Balin waved with a smile.

"And I-I- I must confess," Gandalf said turning back to look at Beorn. "That, uh, several of our group are in fact, dwarves."

"Do you call _two_… several?" Beorn growled.

"Well, uh, when you put it that way.. n-n… n-no co-….yes there- there could be more than two." Gandalf said. Bilbo glanced at him. Gandalf started to count on his fingers.

"Go go." Bofur said. Gandalf sighed heavily.

"Wait, that's us." Gloin said as he and Oin walked out and stood in line next to Dwalin and Balin. The two bowed.

"Oh uh, and here are some more of our happy troupe." Gandalf said.

"And do you call six a troupe?" Gandalf laughed. "What are you a travelling circus?" Gandalf shrugged one shoulder and Bofur waved his arm.

"Go."

"Bofur I don't think anyone else should be going out." Lucy whispered but Dori and Ori were already rushing out the door.

"Dori and Ori." Dori said as they walked down to stand in front. "At your service."

"I don't want your service." Beorn said.

"Absolutely understandable." Gandalf held up a hand.

"Go go."

"_Bofur_." Fili and Kili walked out.

"Oh! Fili and Kili, I'd quite forgotten." Suddenly the rest of the dwarves minus Thorin rushed out. "Yes and uh… Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur."

"Is that it?" Beorn asked. "Are there any more?" Thorin stepped out and Beorn seemed to recognize him. Then finally Lucy poked her head out. Beorn's face softened. Lucy stepped out next to Thorin and smiled sheepishly. Gandalf smiled.

"And finally, Lucy." He said. "Her younger brother is injured and resting inside."

"I know; I tended to his wounds last night." Beorn said. "A few more days and the boy would've been dead." He said bluntly. Lucy looked surprised and quickly walked past Thorin who was tempted to reach out and stop her. She walked until she was a few feet from Beorn and bowed deeply.

"Thank you." She stood straight, looked at Beorn and saw sympathy in his eyes. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Beorn poured milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup. He was much taller than any human, even taller than Gandalf. Beorn addressed Thorin.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Bilbo saw the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He refilled Ori's drink.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many."

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one." Everyone looked on in silence. He put down the pitcher and sat down. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Thorin stood and walked a few steps away.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked turning back to look at Beron.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thorin looked shocked. Beorn stood up from the table and faced Thorin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picked up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and held it, all the while approaching Thorin who was standing with his arms crossed. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest." Beorn said.

"You have my word." Gandalf assured him.

"Go now while you have the light, your hunters are not far behind."

Fili climbed up onto a Pony before holding out a hand for Lucy. She got on in front of him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek before he put his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at his grinning face with a blush and a smile.

"Comfy?" Lucy asked. Fili chuckled making Lucy's back vibrate.

"Very." He whispered into her ear before kissing just below it on her neck. She flushed and tried to ignore the other's snickering. Kili lifted Tony onto one of the Ponies before climbing on himself.

"You okay?" Tony asked him.

"I'm fine." Kili said with a forced smile as he glanced at Lucy and Fili.

* * *

**I'm on vacation so I'll be able to work on this more. Next chap is pretty much done I just have to split it into two chapters since it's 13 pages in word. **


	14. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_Might post next one if I finish the one after it by tonight._**

* * *

The company rode rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as they approached a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounted and walked into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate." He said. He turned and called to the others. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said before dismounting. Gandalf squinted as he saw something in the distance; it was Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." The company dismounted and began taking their supplies off the ponies. Bilbo approached the forest on foot.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" He asked.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf said. He followed a path a few feet further into the shadows and approached a plant-covered statue. At the same time, Bilbo, who was standing by himself, reached into his pocket and, after some internal conflict, slowly pulled out the Ring and fingered it. Gandalf approached the statue apprehensively, then quickly yanked off the vines, revealing a painted-on Eye of Sauron. Bilbo, holding the Ring, gasped slightly. Gandalf, nodded to himself. "The High Fells. So be it."

"I don't wanna go in there." Lucy said as she eyed the forest. Fili took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm right beside you." He said with an encouraging smile. Kili popped up on her other side.

"Well protect you." He said with a smirk as he nudged her side with his elbow. She smiled at him and he winked.

* * *

The unladen ponies trotted away; Nori was just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse when Gandalf emerged from the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf said. As Gandalf strode forward, the Company looked up and murmured in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said. Gandalf looked at Thorin, then turned and looked at a dejected Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you;" Bilbo said, his voice breaking slightly. "I...found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo said.

"Found what?" Gandalf leaned forward curiously and suspiciously; Bilbo didn't answer immediately, but fumbled with the ring in his pocket. "What did you find?" Bilbo was silent for a few more seconds.

"My courage." He said removing his hand from his pocket.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf turned and began walking toward his horse; he spoke as he passed the others to Thorin. 'I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf stopped and looked hard at Thorin as he said the last part then continued towards his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked Dwalin. Gandalf got on his horse. It began raining lightly, even though the sun was out.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said before riding away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Thorin and Company turned toward the forest.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. Fili looked at Lucy as they started to enter the orest.

"Stay close to me." He said. Lucy nodded and turned to look at Tony who was beside her. He nodded and remained by her side.

* * *

The Company entered Mirkwood. They followed the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin led. At one point, the path turned a corner. Thorin kicked aside some leaves to see where the path turned.

"The path goes this way." Thorin said. As the dwarves, Lucy, Tony and Bilbo kept following the path through the forest, it twisted and turned over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. Dwalin thumped the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail.

"This way." He said. They continued walking.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said.

"Mine too…" Tony said putting a hand on his head. The dwarves suddenly ran into each other as Nori, in front, stopped abruptly.

"What's happening?" Oin asked.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path...it's disappeared!" Nori said.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin shouted. They were standing in front of a steep cliff, and there was no path ahead of them.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin shouted. Everyone began to spread out. Fili let go of Lucy's hand. The path was not far away from them, but on the other side of the cliff. They had unknowingly left it some time ago. The Company wandered through the forest. The forest was beginning to affect them mentally, and they staggered about.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin shouted. The dwarves were all muttering and rambling as they wandered about. Bilbo absentmindedly plucked a spider-web; it vibrated, and the vibrations continued through the various linked spider-webs and far off into the forest. Bilbo plucked the web again then started to hear a strange whispering noise.

They continued walking; Bilbo looked down and saw himself walking backward, although it was actually just an illusion. He looked back at Dori, behind him, and saw himself. His entire vision began shifting and tilting. Ori leaned down and picked up a tobacco pouch. Dori then took it from him.

"Look." Ori said.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori said. Bofur took the pouch.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." He said.

"Because it _is_ yours." Bilbo said. "You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost."

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin said.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said. As the dwarves began bickering indistinctly, Bilbo looked up and saw a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him. He spoke quietly, and no one else could hear him over the bickering.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-" Bilbo stopped. The dwarves had started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin stood apart, listening. He heard the strange whispering sound that Bilbo heard earlier and muttered to himself.

"What? What's that?" He asked. The whispering continued; Thorin turned and yelled at the dwarves. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Bilbo started climbing up one of the nearby trees.

"Fili." Lucy gasped out. She reached out for him but ended up grabbing at Kili's arm. He turned to look at her. "I can't breathe…" She said weakly.

"Lucy?" He blinked a few times as his vision became blurry. Suddenly Lucy started tripped into him. "Luc-?" He caught her as best he could but ended up falling over with her. He saw her eyes were closed. "Luv… wake…wake up…" He shook her but she only moaned in response. "Lu….you have to…" Lucy gripped the back of his shirt weakly as he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Other dwarves were passing out as well. "We can't…fall asleep…" Kili said, his words slurring. "Maybe… for a few…min…"

* * *

Lucy regained consciousness upon hitting the ground. She opened her eyes and saw white. Not a bright white, a dull stringy, sticky white. It only took her a moment to put the pieces together before she started screaming and thrashing. As she thrashed she ripped at the webbing around her.

"Lucy!" Fili and Kili shouted.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked as he and the others struggled to get free.

"Bilbo!" The dwarves began shouting for him.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo called. Just then, a giant spider jumped at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pinned him underneath it. However, he managed to put his sword in front of him just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. As the spider fell off the branch, Bilbo, entangled in its legs, fell with it. As the pair smashed against branches on their way down, Bilbo's ring fell out of his hand and landed some distance away from where Bilbo lands. Bilbo got up and began stumbling toward where the Ring fell.

Meanwhile, the dwarves had all freed themselves and they were trying to escape, only to be surrounded by the returning spiders. They fought against the spiders with their various weapons. Bombur was knocked to the floor by a spider, and it stood over him to bite him.

"Grab a leg!" Gloin shouted. The other dwarves grabbed each of the spider's legs. "Pull!" The dwarves pulled at the spider's legs, and they managed to pull its legs right off its body. The dismembered body of the spider landed on Bombur.

"Dwalin get him!" Thorin shouted. The dwarves, Lucy and Tony continued to fight. A spider managed to grab Kili.

"Kili!" Fili shouted. The dwarves had defeated their spiders, and were running through the forest. More spiders jumped down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves and hissed at them. Thorin raised his sword in preparation to fight, but paused and looked up. A blonde Elf, Legolas, ran through the treetops, then swung down a spider's silk in order to land on it and kill it. He slid on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and come up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin. Several other Mirkwood elves appeared, drawing arrows and pointing them at the dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said. The company looked around and saw that they were completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves, all with drawn bows aimed at them.

"Help!" Kili shouted.

"Kili!" Fili shouted. The company whirled around and saw a spider pulling Kili away by the foot. Lucy went to run to his aid but Legolas pointed his bow at her. He frowned when he saw she was not a dwarf. A female Elf, Tauriel, ran through the forest. She killed three spiders with her bow and knife, then killed the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. She turned to attack another spider behind her, and yet another spider rushed toward Kili.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili shouted.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" Tauriel said. She killed her spider with her knife, then spun and threw the knife, killing the spider that was going to attack Kili. Kili looked on in amazement.

* * *

"Search them." Legolas said. The elves approached the company and started searching them. An elf confiscated two of Fili's knives. Next to him an elf took some knifes off of Lucy. Fili smirked at her, glad to see she had hidden the knives' he'd given her. Legolas pulled a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin said. Legolas looked at a picture of a dwarf.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked.

"That is my wife!" Gloin snapped. Legolas looked at the other picture, which was of a dwarf child.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Legolas raised his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt.

Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili found even more knives all around his person. He even held up two of his knives for the elf to take but sighed when the elf found even some in a secret hidden pocket.

"_Gyrth in yngyl bain? (__Are the spiders dead?)_" Legolas asked.

"_Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar. (Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.)_" Tauriel said. Fili opened his jacket to show the elf searching him that he had no knives left; however, the elf found a spade hidden in Fili's hood. Lucy tried to hide a smile. Fili gave her a playful glare and a nudge.

An elf handed Legolas Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspected it.

"_Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh. (T__his is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.)"_ Legolas said. "Where did you get this?" Legolas asked.

"It was given to me." Thorin said. Legolas pointed the sword at Thorin.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

"He's not lying!" Tony shouted from a few feet away. Legolas frowned.

"Kidnappers as well?" He asked. _"Enwenno hain! (Take them!)" _The elves begin to lead the company away. As they began to walk, Bofur turned and whispered to Thorin.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" He asked before he was pushed along. Thorin looked around, but saw no sign of Bilbo.

* * *

The company was led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm. After they passed through, Legolas addressed the guards of the gate.

"_Holo in ennyn. (__Close the gate.)"_ He said. Bilbo, invisible, was running along the bridge and toward the gate. Legolas turned, sensing something, and looked down the bridge. Seeing nothing after a few seconds, he turned and walked through the gates as they closed. Bilbo, unseen, slipped through the gates before they closed.

The company was led through the raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. The entire place was built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern. The dwarves were pushed, protesting, into several cells. Tony was pushed in with Dwalin.

"This is not the end of it! You hear me?" Dwalin shouted.

"Let us out of here!" Gloin shouted.

"Get off me!" Dori snapped.

"Enough!" Fili said as the elf in charge of him and Lucy pushed them along. The elf stopped him and pulled out another large dagger that was hidden in his coat. Fili sighed in frustration. The elf pushed Fili into the cell and Lucy went to follow when the elf stopped her.

"What are you- Hey!" Lucy let out a yelp as the elf lifted her skirt and grabbed the dagger she'd strapped to her thigh.

"Oi, get your hands off her!" Fili roared. The elf, without a word, closed Fili's cell door on him and moved Lucy to another. Kili addressed Tauriel as she locked him in his cell.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." He said

"Or nothing." Tauriel said. As she haughtily slammed the cell door shut and walked away, Kili looked after her and smiled a little.

"Did you _really_ just say that?" Tony asked from another cell. Legolas walked past Lucy's cell and stopped before turning to look at her. He motioned for the elf with the keys to unlock the cell. Fili moved against the bars when he saw Legolas leading Lucy away by the arm.

"Where are you taking her?!" He shouted causing the other dwarves to look out their cells.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Where are you taking Lucy?!" Kili asked trying to look out his cell as well.

"Lucy?" Tony looked out his cell. "Where are you goin' with my sister?!" Legolas rolled his eyes and continued taking Lucy away. Dwalin and several other dwarves threw themselves against their cell doors, grunting in their effort. Balin finally yelled at them.

"Leave it! There's no way out." He said. "This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent."


	15. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**KHB123: Well you're right about the talking to the king part :) **

**So I finished the next chapter in terms of getting everything down, I just need to add some scenes and details, thought I would post this one now.**

**Keep in mind for this chapter I didn't reread this for mistakes but I will and when I see them I'll edit this. So there may be a mistake here or there but it will be fixed before tomorrow probably. **

* * *

Thorin had been brought before King Thranduil. Soon Legolas entered, dragging Lucy by her arm. Thorin frowned.

"What is she doing here?" Thorin asked turning to glare at Thranduil. Legolas brought Lucy over to Thorin and let go of her arm before walking away. Thorin looked at her and spoke in a low voice. "Are you alright?" Lucy nodded but rubbed her arm where Legolas had been gripping.

"I'm fine." She whispered. Thorin turned his glare back to Thranduil.

"Why is she here?" Thorin asked again. Thranduil ignored his question.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil looked closely at Thorin. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." Thorin smirked, slightly amused.

"I am listening." Thorin said.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thorin turned and slowly started walking away.

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another." Thorin stopped walking. Still facing away from Thranduil. When he spoke became louder and louder.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin spun around and pointed at Thranduil. He was shouting. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of _my_ people and the inferno that destroyed us! _Imrid amrad ursul! (Die a death of flames!)_"

"_Thorin_!" Lucy hissed. She didn't know what he'd said but she knew it wasn't anything good. Thranduil leaped down from his throne and put his face right in front of Thorin's.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin." He looked to be in pain and Lucy gasped and took a step back for as he spoke, his face contorted, his face became covered with what appeared to be burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. His left eye was milky and unseeing. "I have faced the great serpents of the north." He drew away, and his face returned to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil turned and walked up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." Lucy clenched her fists.

"_Shut up_." She snapped. Thranduil looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "He's not like his grandfather. I mean I know I've never really met the guy…" She shook her head. "but I know Thorin isn't like him in the way you mean." Thranduil stared at her. Thorin looked between the two, ready to step between them.

"You're of the race of man." He said. "What is your name, woman?" Lucy swallowed and kept her mouth shut. "You were so eager to speak your mind before." He took a step towards her. Thorin tensed and gave Thranduil a warning glare. "What is your name, woman? I will not ask again."

"Fine by me." Lucy said. Thranduil's eyes hardened and his hand shot out to grab Lucy's chin. Thorin took a step towards them. Lucy swallowed but kept eye contact with him. "You may be a king but you're not my king, therefore you don't rule me." Thranduil tilted his head slightly and his grip on her chin tightened.

"You're in my palace." He said in a low voice. "Therefore I do rule you." Lucy glared at him. "Your name."

"Thought you weren't going to ask again?" Lucy said. A slap echoed throughout the room. Lucy's hand flew to hold her face and Thorin moved between the two, pushing Lucy behind him. Thranduil motioned, and guards grabbed Thorin and pulled him away from Lucy. He struggled against them and Lucy swallowed and watched with wide eyes as Thorin was hauled away toward the dungeons. He looked back with wide eyes full of concern.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait." Thranduil said. Once Thorin was out of sight Lucy looked back at Thranduil. He moved his gaze to her.

"Lucy…" She said quietly. Without Thorin there anymore she feared the King of Mirkwood more than before.

"Lucy." He said with a growing smirk. "Perhaps you could help me." "As you heard me before there are gems in the mountain that I desire. The white gems of Lasgalen."

"Of what?" Lucy asked with a frown before quickly closing her mouth.

"Lasgalen." Thranduil repeated. "They were taken to Erebor to be made into wonderful jewelry… but when the time came for them to be returned… Thror would not. If you promise to return them to me… I will give you a gift." Lucy frowned.

"A gift? Will you let us go?"

"That is still up to Thorin."

"But I thought you wanted _him_ to return the jewels."

"Will you return them?" Thranduil asked, ignoring her statement.

"If I can find them I'll take them as my share of the treasure." Lucy said even though she knew no one had discussed whether or not she or Tony would be getting any of the treasure. "I promise." She added quietly. Thranduil smiled and motioned to an elf that walked over and handed him something. Thranduil held out a small glass vial to Lucy. "What's this?" She asked as she slowly reached out to take it.

"The liquid contained will cure any fatal ailment or injury when consumed."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You might need it, and you promised. Know that if you go back on that promise…" He trailed off but from the look he was giving Lucy, she could tell she didn't want to know.

"So you're not letting us go?" Lucy asked. Thranduil smirked.

"Not until Thorin says he'll return what's mine."

"You have my promise, isn't that enough?"

"I do trust the word of a woman more than a dwarf… but no." He motioned to another elf, who took Lucy by the arm and started to bring her back to the dungeons.

"How do I know this stuff works?" Lucy asked holding up the vial.

"You don't." Thranduil said with a blank face.

* * *

When Lucy returned Thorin and the others went to their cell doors to see her.

"Are ya alright lass?"

"What happened?"

"Lucy!" Fili called. "Are you alright?" He saw her red cheek and frowned deeply.

"I'm fine." She said. The elf brought her over to Thorin's cell and pushed her inside before locking the door. Thorin came up to her and put his hands on her arms.

"Are you alright?" He put a hand under her chin gently to turn her head so he could look at where she was hit.

"I'm fine." She said gently moving her head away.

"Lucy!" Fili called. Thorin removed his arms and Lucy went to the cell door. She looked out and saw Fili across from her and up a bit.

"Fili." He smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and held onto the bars. Lucy turned back to Thorin who'd move to sit on a small bench. "Why didn't you just tell him you'd give him what he wanted?" She asked. Thorin frowned at her.

"He deserves nothing from me." He spat. Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Look I know you guys hate each other but if you just sucked it up," Thorin looked rather confused and alarmed. "Ugh, if you just swallowed your pride we'd be on our way to Erebor right now." Thorin sighed and looked away. Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well?" He looked over at her and couldn't help but chuckle. "I fail to see what's funny." She said with a pout.

"It's nothing… You just reminded me of my sister just then." Thorin said.

"Don't try to change the subject." Lucy said her eyebrows coming together. Thorin muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Lucy tilted her head, her eyebrows raised. Thorin smirked and cleared his throat.

"I said… now you really remind me of her."

"You're still trying to change the subject." Lucy said giving him a look. Thorin sighed looking down.

"You don't understand." He said.

"No I do. I know he didn't help but you won't get any further if you keep looking back on the past." Thorin looked at her. "We needed to get out of here and now we won't because of a grudge you hold against him. You could've just pretended like you were going to help him instead of shouting at him about honor and making him, even more, less likely to let us go!"

"Do not scold me like some child!" Thorin hissed as he stood.

"Then do not act like one." Lucy said firmly.

"Ohhhhhh!" Tony called.

"_Tony_!" Lucy snapped. "Not the time."

"Sorry!" Tony called but she could hear him snickering. Lucy let out a heavy sigh. Thorin sat back down after a moment.

"You _don't_ understand." Thorin said quietly. "My people were suffering… _dying_… and they would not even provide food and shelter." Lucy sat down next to him.

"Not helping you fight a dragon or orcs to save himself from losses is one thing but I agree that they should've at least helped you afterwards. There was no reason not to." The two were quiet for a moment. "I don't suppose you could swallow your pride for two minutes and-" She stopped when she saw the look Thorin was giving her. "Right." She said with a nod. After long moment of silence Lucy sighed. "Tell me about your sister." Thorin looked at her. "You said it was a story for another time. This is another time. We've got plenty of it." Thorin nodded and smiled to himself.

"One time… Ferin and I were sparring before supper…Dis showed up and wanted to join us." He chuckled slightly. "Long story short she managed to best both of us and we had to each give her our sweet rolls at supper." Lucy chuckled.

"One time when Tony and I were younger he had this game he'd never let me play cause he said I'd be no good at it. We'd just gotten back from trick or treating-" Thorin looked slightly confused but tried not to show it. "Uh, it's on Halloween, a holiday where kids dress up and go around asking for candy, sweets, I'll explain it later. Anyway we'd just gotten back and Tony bet me all my twizlers- uh a type of candy, that he could beat me three times in a row in the game. He was so confident he would we he said I could have all of his candy if I he couldn't do it." Thorin smirked knowing where this was going. "I ended up winning and had enough candy to last me until Spring." She said with a smile. Thorin chuckled.

"You cheated somehow!" Tony shouted.

"Did not and you know it, I'd never played that game before."

"You still cheated." Tony grumbled. Thorin chuckled more.

"Now, about this… Halloween?"

* * *

In his cell, Kili inspected a shiny black stone with an engraving in his hand. He flipped it in the air and caught it on the back of his hand. Tauriel was checking on all the prisoners. She glanced in at Thorin and Lucy talking quietly then she paused at Kili's cell.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" She asked.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." Kili quickly held up the stone toward Tauriel, and she stepped back slightly. She began to walk away, but stopped when Kili spoke again, in a laughing manner. "Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." The two smiled. "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?"

"That I will come back to her." Kili said. Tauriel looked down. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?"

"Nah." He smiled and tossed up his stone. He missed when he tried to catch it, and it rolled out of his cell, but Tauriel stopped it with her foot before it could roll into the deep pit outside the cells. She picked it up and inspected it. Kili went up to the bars of his cell, then heard elves laughing in the distance. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there."

"It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight." She stepped away slightly. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." Tauriel, who had walked a few steps away while speaking, approached Kili again and spoke earnestly.]

"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise." Tauriel smiled and handed Kili back his stone. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you..." They continued talking; Tauriel sat down on the stairs by Kili's cell to listen. Unseen by them, Legolas watched from the distance, his face a blank mask. As the two spoke they came to the topic of constellations Lucy had told him about. They weren't the same as the ones there but Kili had shown her some of theirs. Tauriel smiled when she saw a look on Kili's face.

"That girl…you love her." She said quietly. Kili's smiled dropped and he looked at her in shock.

"Wha-what?" He chuckled nervously. "What would make you say such a thing?"

"I can see it on your face. In your eyes when you speak of her." Tauriel said. She turned her head to look towards Lucy and Thorin's cell; the two were still talking quietly and weren't paying attention to the only other conversation echoing slightly around the cells. Kili sighed and she looked back at him to see sadness in his eyes.

"She loves my brother…" He said quietly. "He was the one to confess to her first."

"And you did not talk to him? You just gave up?"

"I didn't give up… I gave _her_ up…" He looked down at his hands. "I'd rather have my brother happy than have to see his broken heart. Dwarves only fall in love once and when we do…" He had a bitter smile on his face. "We fall deep."

"So instead he has to see _your_ broken heart?" Tauriel asked with a sympathetic frown.

"He doesn't know I…" Kili looked up and just happened to glance towards Fili's cell to see the older brother at his cell door looking at Kili with sadness in his eyes. He whispered something and Kili read his lips.

"I didn't know…"


	16. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

* * *

Lucy let out a quiet sigh as she leaned against Thorin's shoulder.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur said from his cell.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked. Suddenly Bilbo appeared holding up a ring of keys.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" He said. Thorin and the others jumped up in surprise; Bilbo hastily tucked his Ring into his pocket.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed. As the dwarves exclaimed in surprise, Bilbo shushed them.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo unlocked Thorin's cell and let him and Lucy out. He then proceeded to let all the others out of their various cells, and they chuckled gleefully at their good fortune. Some of the dwarves started walking in a certain direction.

"The stairs. You first, Ori!"

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo said. He proceeded to lead the company through the Woodland Realm, as they whispered indistinctly. They eventually found themselves in the wine cellar. The elves there were sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo led the company further in. "This way."

"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" Kili said. The dwarves were getting mad at Bilbo.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo said.

"Shhh!" Bofur shushed.

"This way." They snuck into a large room in which several barrels were stacked sideways down the middle of the room. All the barrels had one end open.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo said.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin hissed.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you _must_ trust me!" The dwarves milled around as they tried to decide. They heard a commotion in the distance.

"Do as he says!" Thorin ordered. Each of the dwarves climbed into a barrel. Bilbo walked along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for.

"There aren't enough, where do _we_ fit?" Tony asked looking from Lucy to Bilbo. Bilbo bit his lip before pushing Tony towards Dwalin's barrel.

"You get in with him, Lucy get in with Kili." Bilbo said. "Quickly." Tony climbed into Dwalin's barrel while Lucy slid into Kili's after he lifted himself to make room. Kili swallowed hard and looked down at her. He was holding himself up as best he could but in order to fit, Lucy's legs had to bend and were against his hips. And since they were in a barrel the only thing he could really hold up was his upper half. Their chests were just about touching, brushing at every breath, and their faces were inches apart. His hair came down like a curtain on each side of Lucy's face, tickling her cheeks.

"Hi." He whispered.

"H-Hi." She whispered back, her face flushing.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked. All in the barrels stuck their heads out and watched Bilbo as he walked toward a lever in the ground.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked. Bilbo pulled the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilted downward into an opening; the barrels rolled out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm. The company yelled as they fell, and the barrels made loud thumping noises. The elves sleeping around the table stirred and began to wake up. Bilbo triumphantly looked around, then realized that he forgot to get out himself, and that the trap door had closed.

Kili wrapped and arm around Lucy and held her against him, his other arm held onto their barrel, as they were drenched. The barrels floated down a ways before they stopped. The dwarves had grabbed onto each other's barrels and stopped them to wait for Bilbo.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked Lucy as he moved some of her wet hair from sticking to her face, his hand lingered, cupping her face. She nodded as she moved back a bit, releasing her grip on his shirt, and he smiled. Kili suddenly saw Fili staring at him from the corner of his eye and lowered his hand quickly with a sheepish smile to Lucy.

"Just like a water park ride." Lucy said.

"Lucy," Tony said. "Need I remind you, you got sick the last time we were at a water park."

"That was an amusement park and that rollercoaster went upside down twice." Lucy said as her face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine on water rides." She said and looked back at Kili who was still smiling at her. "I won't get sick, don't worry."

"Yeah you just hate the ocean." Tony said.

"I hate _sharks_."

"Which are _in_ the ocean."

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"I dunno."

"Yeah, so shush." Lucy said. Kili chuckled and Lucy sent him a playful glare. Suddenly the floor-door opened and Bilbo fell into the river, yelling. He surfaced and grabbed onto Nori's barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said. Bilbo, half drowned, waved his hand in thanks.

"Go." He managed to splutter out.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin said. The dwarves paddled with their hands as the river pulled their barrels along; elves rushed along passages in the Woodland Realm. The company emerged into the sunlight, and Thorin saw a waterfall right in front of them. "Hold on!"

Bilbo, and the barrels plunged through the rapids, then floated swiftly down the raging river. Legolas, followed by other elves, emerged from a gateway and saw them floating away.

_ "Holo in-annon! (__Shut the gate!)"_ An elf with him blew on a horn; as the dwarves rounded a corner in the river, they saw a guard post built above the river. The heavily armored elves standing guard there heard the horn and came to attention; one of them pulled a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. The dwarves in their barrels came to a stop at the gate all bunching together as they hit it.

"No!" Thorin shouted. The elven guards drew their swords, but one was suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. Several growling orcs swarmed over the guard post, killing the elves. Multitudes of orcs ran in from the bushes, with Bolg.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur shouted.

"_Gorid! Zib! Goridug! (__Slay them all!)"_ Bolg shouted. The orcs began throwing themselves at the dwarves in their barrels; Bilbo managed to kill one with Sting, and Dwalin elbowed another in the face after Tony ducked down. Kili looked up and saw the lever the elven guard had pulled earlier.

"Give me a boost." He told Lucy.

"What?" She looked up and saw the lever. "Please be careful, Kili."

"When am I not?" He asked as she helped him out of the barrel. He ran up the stairs toward the lever. Unarmed, he ducked as an orc swung at him. Dwalin, who had managed to grab a sword from one of the elves or orcs, threw it to Kili.

"Kili!" He shouted. Kili fought his way to the top of the stairs. As Kili fought an orc, another one leaped up from behind him, raising its spear to stab him. Fili threw a short sword or dagger and killed the orc, allowing Kili to fight his own opponent and kill it. Bolg, noticing Kili, pulled his bow and arrows from his back. As Kili reacheed for the lever, Bolg fired an arrow, which hit Kili in the calf. Kili stopped short, panting.

"Kili!" Fili and Lucy shouted. Kili groaned in pain and strained to pull the lever, but fell over onto his back. Bolg strung another arrow. Thorin looked shocked.

"Kili." He said. An orc leaped over to kill Kili, but an arrow suddenly flew into its head. Kili looked over and saw Tauriel running through the bushes. She shot another orc, then killed others with her knife.

_"Gor'-ash! Gor golginul! (__Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!)"_ Several orcs rushed at Tauriel; Legolas and other elves appeared from the bushes and shot them down. As Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves fought the orcs, Kili managed to grab the lever and pull it, opening the gate and letting the dwarves in their barrels through. He then fell on his back again in pain. The dwarves in barrels fell down another waterfall and float down the river. Bolg saw them._ "Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid! (Subtitle__: After them!)_

"Kili!" Fili shouted. Kili managed to slide himself off the ledge and into Lucy's barrel below. Lucy caught him as he landed in it; the shaft of the arrow in his leg broke off on the edge of the barrel.

"Kili!" Lucy gasped as she held onto him.

"I'm fine." He groaned. The remaining dwarves, Lucy and Bilbo plunged over the waterfall and continued floating down the rushing river, as Bolg and his orcs followed the river on land.

The dwarves tried to paddle and steer with their hands, but to no avail; the river was running too wild. As they came to a narrow part of the river, orcs on either side began shooting arrows at them. Meanwhile, back at the guard post, Tauriel continued fighting orcs. Legolas leaped to the top of the guard post as well.

In the river, an orc leaped at Thorin in his barrel, but he managed to kill it with a sword he grabbed earlier. Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves ran after the orcs chasing the dwarves, shooting them. An orc jumped from an overhanging tree branch toward Balin, but Thorin threw his sword and pinned the orc to the tree; as the orc dropped its weapon, Thorin caught it while floating beneath him, and he threw back to Bombur, who threw it to Nori, who threw it to Fili, who killed an orc with it. An orc leaped onto Dwalin's barrel, only for Dwalin to head-butt it off and steal its axe. The dwarves saw a low-hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them, with several orcs on it.

"Cut the log!" Thorin shouted. As he floated under it, Thorin hit it with his sword, then Bofur hit it with his weapon, and Dwalin, right behind him, hit the branch with his axe, breaking it and causing the orcs on it to fall into the river. Bilbo managed to climb atop a floating barrel.

"Bombur!" Dwalin shouted. He threw his axe to Bombur, who killed an orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. The Orc's spear ended up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch; the other end of the spear catches onto Bombur's barrel and catapulted it through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolled and trampled multitudes of orcs. The barrel flipped through the air to the other side of the river, where it trampled more orcs. Eventually, the barrel came to a stop, and orcs surrounded it; however, Bombur kicked out the bottom, then stuck his arms holding axes through the sides. He then started spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. He then ran toward the river, tossed his axe to one of the floating dwarves, then gracefully jumped into an empty barrel.

Meanwhile, Legolas, Tauriel, and the other elves had caught up to the dwarves and orcs, and they fought the orcs. At one point, Legolas leaped over the river and landed with a foot on the heads of two dwarves, from this vantage point, he shot orcs on either riverbank. He aimmed carefully, and managed to skewer two orcs through the head with one arrow. Legolas continued fighting orcs, using the heads of floating dwarves as stepping stones to get across the river. While he was preoccupied fighting an orc, another orc ran up behind him and raised its sword to kill him; Thorin, from his barrel in the river, threw his sword and managed to kill the orc behind Legolas. Legolas and Thorin looked at each other with some sort of understanding; Legolas stopped pursuing them as the dwarves continued floating down the river.

* * *

The river had calmed down and the dwarves paddled along in their barrels with their hands.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long; we've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Bofur is half drown." Dwalin said.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin said. The dwarves and Bilbo paddled to the riverbank; they climbed out onto a slab of rock jutting out a bit into the river.

"Come on!" Dwalin said. When Kili was on the rocks, he fell to his knees in pain from the arrow wound in his thigh; Lucy had bound it with cloth while he was paddling the barrel, but blood was seeping through. Bofur looked at him concernedly.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving." Thorin said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain; we're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around."

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin said.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said.

While they binded Kili's leg properly, some of the dwarves sat down and Ori kneeled by the river to empty his boot of water. Unbeknownst to them, a man, Bard, snuck up over the pile of rocks and aimed an arrow at Ori. As the dwarves realized a man was there, they jumped up, and Dwalin, holding a branch, leaped in front of Ori. He raised the branch and began to charge the man, but the man shot his arrow and it embedded itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raised a rock to throw, but the man shot the rock out of his hand too.

"Do it again, and you're dead." Bard said. Balin, who was standing near the edge of the group, saw a barge floating in the river behind Bard. He talks to Bard, approaching him slowly with his hands held in the air.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" Blain asked as he approached Bard slowly, his arms held in the air. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Bard lowered his bow. Bard climbed aboard his barge as the dwarves approached

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said. Bard began loading the empty barrels into his barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls." Bard replied.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said with a smile.

"Aye. She was." Balin's smile faded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted by Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asked. "With a woman and child?" He looked at Lucy and Tony who were next to Kili.

"My nephew's wife and her brother." Thorin said. Fili and Kili looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked. Bard looked at the barrels and examined the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard boarded his barge and tossed a rope to Balin.

"Offer him more." Thorin mouthed to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." Bard said.

"For which we will pay double." Balin said. Bard looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_Wanted to post this too cause of the scene at the end. ^_^ Enjoy. _**

* * *

Lucy walked up to Bard, holding her hands behind her back, as they floated down the river. He glanced at her briefly.

"So, what's your name?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Bard." He said.

"Bard the Bargeman?" Lucy asked with a chuckle. He glanced at her again, not amused. Her smiled faded. "I'm Lucy." Bard nodded. "That's Tony." She pointed to her brother. "And this is Bilbo." She said as the hobbit walked over to them.

"What are a woman, child and hobbit doing traveling with 13 dwarven _merchants_?" Bard asked. The way he said merchants said he knew they were lying. "I don't believe you to be the wife of one of them." He said to Lucy. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"You're far too pretty to be married to a dwarf." He said nonchalantly. Lucy blinked.

"Thank you?" He glanced at her and Bilbo. "But I am." Lucy said making both Bilbo and Bard look at her. "N-not married." She clarified quickly.

"So you're courting one of them?" Bard asked with a small frown. Lucy nodded.

"That one over there." Bilbo said pointing. Lucy turned to see both Fili and Kili standing next to each other. Bard simply nodded and didn't ask which one. For some reason Lucy felt grateful for that.

* * *

Bard paddled the company across the lake in his barge. It was very foggy, and the barge pushed aside ice floes. Suddenly, large stone formations appeared out of the fog.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted. Bard expertly poled the barge between the rock formations, which turned out to be ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

"Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said annoyed.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Uh, I asked him." Bilbo said with attitude.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said to Thorin.

"We do not have to like him; we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said. The dwarves began pulling out their money and valuables.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin whispered to Thorin.

"We don't." Thorin said. Balin counted the money collected.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." He said.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin stopped talking when he realized that all the others had slowly stood up and were looking at something in the distance. As the fog thins the Lonely Mountain became visible. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin said. He handed Balin a sack of coins he had secretly withheld before. Bilbo coughed and gestured his head toward Bard, who was approaching the dwarves on their end of the barge.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said. The dwarves turned and saw the rooftops of Laketown in the distance.

* * *

Bard's barge was stopped at a dock just outside the city; Bard hopped off and spoke to a man. Meanwhile, the company were hidden in the barrels on the barge.

"Shh, what's he doing?" Dwalin asked. Bilbo peered through a hole in his barrel.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo whispered. Bilbo saw Bard point back at his barrels while talking to the man. "And he's...pointing right at us!" Thorin looked anxious. Bard shook the man's hands. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"That villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin hissed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Lucy said but Kili could hear the nervousness in her voice. She was again in his barrel but with her back to him, between his legs. Everyone in their individual barrels – besides Lucy in Kili's and Tony inside Bilbo's this time – listened anxiously; suddenly, dead fish were poured into the barrels. The dwarves spluttered in surprise. Lucy's eyes widened and Kili quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

* * *

Bard poled his barge toward the gate of the city; on deck were the barrels all full of fish with the company inside.

"Oh god." One of the dwarfs moaned. Bard kicked the barrel closest to him.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard snapped. Kili still had his hand cupped over Lucy's mouth and nose to try and block out some of the stench.

"Just a little longer, luv." He whispered to her. She was extremely tense and he tried, in vain, stroking the side of her face with his thumb to relax her.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please." The gate keeper said. "Oh, it's you, Bard." Bard brought his boat up to the gatekeeper's office, and the gatekeeper stepped out to see him.

"Morning, Percy." Bard greeted.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard handed the gatekeeper some papers.

"You and me both." As the gatekeeper took the papers and went into his office to stamp them, Bard looked around warily.

"Here we are. All in order." He said. He held out Bard's papers, but a man, Alfrid, suddenly stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the papers.

"Not so fast." Alfrid read Bard's papers, then looked at his load. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" Alfrid tossed Bard's papers to the wind and approached him, with some of Laketown's soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." As Alfrid said this, he picked up one of the fish from a barrel and held it up to Bard. He didn't see Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!"

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid threw the fish he was holding into the water, then commanded the soldiers. "Empty the barrels over the side." The soldiers, led by their captain, Braga, moved to comply.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." Braga said. The soldiers began tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. Bard and Alfrid stared at each other intensely for a few seconds, then finally Alfrid raised his hand to the soldiers.

"Stop." The soldiers stopped tipping the barrels over and returned to the buildings. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid walked away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy called. A large portcullis blocking the channel was raised, and Bard began to pole his barge through. As he passed, Alfrid turned around and shouted to him.

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard called back.

* * *

Bard docked his barge. After looking around, he knocked over one of the barrels, and a dwarf fell out along with a pile of fish. Bard continued knocking over barrels. He reached for Dwalin's barrel, but Dwalin poked his head up through the fish.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin snapped. The ones remaining struggled out of their barrels, looking greasy and slimy from the fish. Lucy shuttered as she climbed out before helping Kili out. Tony climbed out with Bilbo and spazzed out a bit shaking his arms to rid himself of the slime. Fili made his way over to Lucy and put a hand on her arm. He frowned empathetically as she shuttered again. The dock keeper looked on in shock. Bard approached him and slipped him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said before he lead the Company away. "Follow me."

* * *

As they strode through Laketown, Bard's son, Bain, ran up to Bard.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." Bard looked at Thorin and hatched a plan.

Bard and his son walked along back to their house. As they walked, a fisherman in a boat saw them and dropped his eyepatch over one eye, then knocked with his staff on a wall nearby. Upon this signal, two boys ran from the wall, and one knocked over a contraption which caused a hammer to hit a bell. At this signal, another man lit a match to light his pipe. He turned and looked at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard's house, and they nodded and switch their poles to the opposite sides of the boat than before. They did this just as Bard and Bain got to their house and entered through the door. Just before Bard entered, he tossed an apple to one of the fisherman.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day." Bard said.

* * *

Inside the house, Bard's daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, greeted their father.

"Da! Where have you been?" Tilda asked.

"Father! There you are. I was worried." Sigrid said. Both daughters ran to their father, and they hugged. Bard then handed his bag to Sigrid.

"Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in." Bard said. As he looked out a window, Bain went down some steps to the lower floor of the house, which was open to the water. After looking around, he knocked on the wall near the toilet three times. Dwalin's head appeared through the toilet, which was open to the water below.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin growled. He raised the seat and began to pull himself out of the toilet. Bain reached out to help him, but Dwalin slapped his hand away. "Get off." He snapped.

"Up there." Bain told him pointing up the stairs, and Dwalin went up. Bilbo poked his head up through the toilet, looking flabbergasted, and Bain helped him out. The rest of the dwarves, Tony and Lucy followed and headed upstairs.

"Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked. Nori emerged from the toilet with some leaves stuck to his hair. Tony came out after him. "He's not a dwarf." Tilda said to her sister. Tony looked embarrassed at the two girls and quickly headed up the stairs.

"Neither is she." Sigrid said when Lucy came out, shuttering in disgust. On the bright side they didn't have fish on them anymore.

"She's pretty." Tilda said with a smile.

* * *

The dwarves were wrapped in blankets, and their wet things had been laid in front of the fire to dry. Some of them shivered.

"It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm." Bard said. Tilda passed out more blankets, and Bilbo, Tony and Lucy thanked her when they received theirs.

"Thank you very much." Bilbo said. Thorin looked out a window and saw a wooden tower not far away. Atop the tower was a windlass, a giant cross-bow type weapon with four arms. He looked at it in shock.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." Thorin said. Bilbo, who was sipping a hot drink from a mug, looked at the wind-lance too.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo commented.

"He has." Balin said. "The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Thorin looked sadly away. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast." Balin said. "But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said. Bard approached Thorin.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bain said. "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

"Ha ha ha! That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin said. Thorin walked up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here." Bard said. He went down the stairs to the lower part of the house. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled on a rope hanging off a small boat and pulled up a wrapped package that had been hidden underwater. While Bard was doing that, Thorin, Balin, Fili, and Kili talked quietly together.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili said. Bard returned and laid the package on the table as the dwarves stood around it. He loosened the wrappings and revealed a couple of hand-made weapons. The dwarves looked at them in shock, then picked up the weapons and looked at them in disgust.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard said.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." Thorin and Dwalin looked disgustedly at each other.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin said.

"It's a joke!" Bofur said. He threw his weapon back on the table, and the other dwarves followed suit

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said. Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, hatching a plan.

"Thorin." Balin said. Bard looked up at the mention of the name 'Thorin', as if the name sounded familiar to him. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said.

"What did you say!?" Dwalin snapped.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard said. Hearing this, the dwarfs began to settle down. Kili, leaning on a pole, looked like he was in pain and he slowly slid down the pole and sat on a couch. Wincing, he examined the bandage on his leg while making sure no one was looking. Lucy walked over to him and sat beside him. He pretended like nothing was wrong but she gave him a frown.

"I'm fine." He said softly. Lucy shook her head.

"You're not fine." She whispered. "Let me look at it."

"You don't know wounds." Kili said as the best excuse he could think of for her not to look at it. "It's just an arrow wound, just a bit of pain every now and then is normal, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kili smiled. He gently took her hand. "Don't about me."

"It's hard not to." She said as she gave his hand a small squeeze. Kili rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and noticed Fili looking over at them but making no move to go over or say anything. He let go of Lucy's hand and stood up. She stood up with him to be sure he wouldn't fall. He nodded to her before walking over to Fili.

"You haven't said a thing…" Kili said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked without turning to look at his brother.

"Since… you overheard me and Tauriel."

"Who?"

"The elf-maiden, with red hair."

"Oh." Fili nodded as if remembering.

"Speak to me, brother." Kili said with a frown.

"I… I'm sorry, Kili." Fili looked at him. "If I had known you felt the same way about her… I should've talked with you first. If not to inform you of my feelings than to be sure of yours."

"I'm sorry…" Kili said looking down.

"Don't be… she likes you too ya know." Kili looked surprised. "She looks at you the same way she looks at me. Especially when you flirt." He added with unintended venom.

"Fili I-" Kili tried to say but Fili shook his head.

"No, it's… fine…"

"Are you angry with me?"

"For being in love?" Fili chuckled and shook his head. "I feel sorry for us." Kili tilted his head. "What happens if she ends up choosing one of us?" Kili frowned. "What happens if she doesn't?" Kili looked down. Fili paused. "What if she chose both of us?" Kili looked up with wide eyes.

"Both of us?"

"I don't want you to be heartbroken, brother; I know she wouldn't be able to do that to you. Or to me, she has too kind of a heart."

"Could she though?" Kili asked. "Be with both of us?"

"It would surely be frowned upon." Fili sighed.

"Of course, you being future king and all."

"That is… if she stays." Fili added solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" Kili asked with a slight chuckle. "Of course she's staying."

"Kili she doesn't belong here…"

"Of course she does. She has a place here." Kili said with a deep frown. "She said she'd stay."

"She said if she couldn't find a way back she would stay." Fili said. Kili nodded.

"She said she wouldn't look for one and she'd stay if they couldn't get back."

"You really think she'd give up her whole life like that? Her family? Her _home_?" Fili asked. "The whole point of this journey is to take back _our home_. You would ask her to give that up?" Fili asked in a whisper.

"She… she has to stay… cause I…" Kili stopped as his voice hitched in his throat.

"I know… I do too but… we have to face facts, brother, we might have to let her go." Fili said looking down. Kili bit his lip as it started to tremble.

* * *

Bard was standing on his porch; he talked to himself, trying to recall where he'd heard the name 'Thorin' before.

"Thorin…" With a sudden shock of understanding, he whirled around and looked at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. The door opened, and Bain stuck his head out.

"Da?" Bain asked.

"Don't let them leave." Bard said before he hurried down his steps and into the town.

* * *

**How does everyone feel about the whole her picking both cause I'm starting to hate the corner I've backed myself into of having to make her choose. My hearts breaking for them and I'm the one writing it.**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**Big thank you to KB123 for always reviewing ^_^**

**Sorry this is kinda short but I wanted to post the last scene of this.**

* * *

Fili and Kili walked up to Thorin who had been talking to Balin and Dwalin quietly about sneaking out to the armory.

"Uncle?" Kili asked. Thorin turned to his nephews and frowned when he saw the distressed look on their faces.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked. They glanced over at Lucy, who was talking with Sigrid and Tilda, and Thorin realized what they were going to say before they even spoke.

"We're in love with Lucy." Fili said.

"_Both_ of us." Kili added. Thorin sighed.

"We'll discuss this later." Thorin said. "Right now we need to worry about weapons." He put his hands on their shoulders. "I promise we'll talk about this. Come to me when we next have a moment's peace." The two nodded.

* * *

Night had fallen in Laketown and the dwarves were sneaking through the town toward the armory, hiding from watchmen. They hid behind a boat as two watchmen walked by.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin hissed.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin said. With the watchmen gone, Thorin pointed to Nori, who got a running start and ran up a pyramid of dwarves who had pressed themselves against the walls of the city armory. He was able to get high enough that he could reach a second floor window and dive through. "Next." Thorin said. Bilbo did the same thing as Nori. "Tony." Tony nodded with a grin.

Soon, several dwarves were in the armory, along with Lucy and Tony, and they began collecting the weapons stored there. Kili struggled under a load of several different weapons, and Thorin handed him another one.

"You all right?" He asked Kili.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said. Thorin looked at Kili, and then laid another sword on the pile Kili was holding. Kili began walking down the stairs, but his wounded leg gave way and he fell with a cry. The weapons made a terrible clanging noise, and the dwarves both inside and outside looked around warily. In the distance, the watchmen cried out, and running footsteps approached.

"Run!" Dori shouted from outside. The dwarves still outside began to run, but were stopped by two watchmen pointing pikes at them. Bilbo, Lucy, Tony and the dwarves in the armory grabbed weapons, but several other guards pointed pikes at them too. Braga, the captain of the guard, was holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. Kili looked sadly and guiltily at Thorin.

* * *

Alfrid poked his head out of the door to the Master's mansion to see the commotion that was stirring outside. He saw the soldiers dragging the dwarves, Bilbo, Lucy and Tony to the mansion, with multitudes of townspeople following behind. It had started snowing a little.

"Get off of me!" Dwalin growled. There was a lot of indistinct muttering and yelling. Alfrid closed the door and went to get the master. Braga arranged all of the dwarves under guard in the town square before the doors of the mansion. As guards opened the doors of the mansion, the Master stormed out, still putting on his coat.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." Braga said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." The Master sneered.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid said.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak." Dwalin snapped. "This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin gestured at Thorin, and Thorin stepped forward. The crowd murmured in amazement.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said. The crowd whispered in shock and recognition, and people craned their heads to see better. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." Thorin was speaking earnestly to the crowd, and the people nodded in agreement. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The people cheered and clapped, and the Master looked on, calculating. Suddenly, a voice called out over the crowd, and Bard strode forward.

"Death!" He shouted. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." The people whispered anxiously.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin shouted. The people shouted in excitement and they applauded. The Master looked on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard shouted. The people quieted down and shook their heads sadly. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" The people shouted back 'no's. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"As Bard and Thorin stared at each other angrily, the crowd got louder, but then the Master stepped forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master pointed accusingly at Bard, and the crowd began to clamor. As Bard looked away, Thorin looked at him in shock and anger.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said. Bard looked around as the crowd yelled angrily at him. He then stroke forward and spoke to Thorin earnestly.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said before he turned to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The people quietly watched in anticipation. "What say you?" Thorin asked. The Master thought for several seconds, then smiled and pointed his finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" The Master opened his arms in welcome, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Bard looked on silently. Thorin climbed up a few steps and turned to face the audience; the people hugged each other in excitement and joy. Thorin and Bard stared at each other.

* * *

To celebrate the dwarves' departure the next morning there was a party of sorts with some food and lots of ale. Some people played music and of course Bofur sang between drinks. The brother's quickly found their uncle amongst everyone.

"I know you said moment's peace…" Kili started.

"But I don't think we'll get much better than this." Fili finished. Thorin nodded and motioned for the two to follow him outside. He leaned against a railing and the brothers moved to one side. It didn't escape Thorin's notice that Kili was limping slightly.

"You said you both love her."

"Yes." Fili said.

"So much it hurts." Kili added in a whisper making Fili frown.

"Fili, you're going to be king one day." Fili nodded. "It's one thing to be in love with the same girl but another for that girl to not be a dwarf."

"We know." Fili said sadly.

"I think our people would accept her." The two looked surprised. "She has a kind heart, I'm sure they'd love her after a week or two." Thorin said with a smile.

"But what about both of _us_ loving her?" Fili asked. "Our people surely wouldn't be okay with the three of us together."

"Why not?"

"Uncle?" Kili asked.

"You both love her with all your hearts." Kili's face went pink and Fili nodded. "Dwarven love is so rare, the people would be happy that the two of you found happiness."

"But how would that work?" Fili asked. "I'll need an heir some day, won't I?" Kili's eyes widened. Thorin nodded.

"And when that time comes I will hope Kili will still love and support her no matter what."

"Of course I will." Kili said immediately.

"But, Thorin, we were also worried about... What if she returns home?"

"She belongs here." Kili told him again.

"Does she?" Fili asked.

"I believe she does." The two looked at Thorin. "She and Tony were brought here for a reason. I'd like to believe fate wouldn't be so cruel as to take them away from us."

"So what do we do now?" Kili asked, looking lost.

"Would you like me to fetch her for you?" Thorin asked. Fili nodded. Thorin nodded once before going back inside.

"What do we do?" Kili asked. "Are we gunna tell her?" Fili nodded.

"We have to."

"But what if she doesn't really like me as much as you think she does?" Kili asked gripping the rail until his knuckles turned white.

"I told you, she does. Trust me." Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder just as Lucy came outside.

"Hey guys." They turned around. "Thorin said you needed to talk to me. What's up?" The two frowned and made quick, not so subtle, glances up. Lucy chuckled and quickly rephrased. "What did you need?" Fili came forward and took her hands in his large ones.

"Lucy, luv, we have to tell you something."

"Okay." Lucy said with a confused smile. "Tell me." She looked at Kili who looked extremely nervous. He let out a breath and turned to her.

"Lucy... I-" he swallowed. "I've fallen in love with you." Lucy's smile faded, her lips parted in shock as she stared at him, a bright blush coming to her cheeks. "As have I." Fili said. She looked between the two of them.

"W-what?"

"You've stolen our hearts." Kili said.

"Wha.. I... I don't know what to say." She said in a whisper. Fili gave her hands a squeeze.

"Do you have any feelings for my brother?" Fili asked. Lucy started to shake her head and Kili had to turn away.

"I don't know... Maybe..." Kili turned back, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Y-yes..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fili."

"You still have feelings for me?" Lucy nodded, lowering her head. He leaned down and kissed a tear trailing down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to fall for both of you… I wasn't going to say anything… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, luv." Fili whispered and he pulled her close, stroking the back of her head gently. "Nobody _means_ to fall in love, it just happens… but very rarely for dwarves. I hope you'll be okay with me sharing you with my younger brother." Lucy looked up at him in shock. Kili looked embarrassed.

"Sh-sharing me?" Fili wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "I am not _an object_ to be passed back and forth." She stated with a frown.

"No of course not!" Kili said immediately. "We would _never_ think that. Share was the wrong word." Kili swallowed. "He should've said... Will you accept _my_ love as well as his?" Lucy's lip quivered at the look in his eyes, the hopefulness, and pure love. "Don't cry, my sweet Lucy." Kili whispered, reaching over and stroking the side of her face. Fili turned her before giving a gentle push in Kili's direction. Kili wrapped his arms around her as she gripped the front of his shirt and pushed her head against his chest. He closed his eyes with a smile. "Don't cry." He said before kissing the top of her head. Kili looked at his brother then Lucy then back. Fili nodded and hugged the two, his chest against Lucy's back.

"We love you." They whispered into her hair. Lucy's response was muffled into Kili's chest but both brother's understood and smiled.

* * *

**I don't know if that last part was really good or really cheesy X.X**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_Already working on Chapter 23 got a few long original scenes going can't wait to post them ^_^_**

* * *

The next morning the people crowded along the sides of the main channel as a boat was loaded with supplies for the dwarves to take to the mountain.

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said. They marched along the pier and the dwarves began to board the boat. They were fully decked out in armor and regal clothing. Thorin stopped Kili before he could get in the boat.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said. Kili smiled, thinking Thorin was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No." Thorin said. Fili, already in the boat, turned and looked at Thorin and Kili.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili said.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said. He laid his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiled at him, but Kili looked shocked and betrayed. Thorin turned to board the boat. Kili turned away. Oin got out of the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain." Fili said to Thorin. "Tales _you_ told us. You can't take that away from him!" On the shore, Oin was examining Kili, but Kili was trying to pull away from him.

"Fili." Kili said.

"I will carry him, if I must!" Fili said.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand." Thorin said. "I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Fili looked at Kili, then stepped out of the boat. Thorin tried to stop him. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili said as he pulled away from Thorin and went to join Kili and Oin. Lucy got out of the boat. Thorin looked at her with a frown.

"You too?" He asked.

"Not just because they're staying." She said reaching up and touching the braid Kili gave her the night before. "I think I'll be of more help here." She said with a small sad smile. "I mean let's be honest; I'm horrible with a sword. You'll have to train me once we join you, Tony too." Thorin smiled softly and nodded. Tony saw his sister on the dock and went to the edge of the boat.

"You're staying behind? I can still go though, right?" He asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you can still go." She looked at Thorin. "Watch out for him, please."

"I've already promised you." Thorin said with a nod. Lucy nodded back before jogging over to Fili, Kili and Oin.

The musicians of Laketown played their instruments as the Master climbed up to a raised platform. He waved, and the people cheered and clapped.

* * *

Further away in the town, in the Master's house, a sleeping Bofur was woken up by the sound of the music. He was asleep under a table, and as he jolted upright, he smacked his head on the bottom of the table.

"By my beard, is that the time? Oh, ugh." Bofur groaned. Bofur scrambled up unsteadily and ran out the door, grabbing a glass of drink on his way. In the background, the Master was addressing the people. Bofur ran as fast as he could toward the crowd. The Master smiled and waved to the dwarves in the boat as they pulled into the canal and began to paddle away. Kili looked on miserably from the dock. The dwarves in the boat smiled, waved, and bowed at the cheering people.

Bofur pushed his way through the townspeople and reached the water, only to find the boat of dwarves far off down the canal. He turned and found Lucy, Kili, Fili, and Oin.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked with a smile. Suddenly, Kili moaned in pain and began to fall over, but Fili and Lucy caught him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili shouted. Oin tried to examine him.

* * *

Bofur, Lucy, Fili, Kili, and Oin went to Bard's home. He opened the door and frowned.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said. He tried to slam the door shut, but Bofur stopped it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick." Bofur glance back at Kili. "He's _very_ sick." Bofur said. Bard saw Kili being supported by Oin and Fili; he looked extremely sick with black circles under his puffy eyes and he looked deathly pale. Bard hesitated.

"_Please_." Lucy pleaded. Bard looked at her before opening the door.

"Bring him inside, quickly." Bard said. Oin and Fili quickly rushed Kili inside.

* * *

Bilbo and the rest of the Company were in their boat, heading across the lake toward the Lonely Mountain. As the other dwarves rowed, Thorin stood at the bow of the boat, facing ahead. They were all decked out in regal clothes and armor from Laketown.

They climbed the foothills of the mountain. At one point, Thorin, recognizing the landscape, ran atop an embankment overlooking a valley. As the other dwarves joined him, they looked at the other end of the valley and saw the ruins of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin said.

"The sun will soon reach midday; let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!" Thorin shouted.

"Wait...is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-" Bilbo said but Thorin interrupted him abruptly.

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." Thorin said before he turned and walked away "Come." The other dwarves followed him; Bilbo looked back at the city, conflicted. Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"It should be fine." Tony said. "But he's right, we don't have all day to wait for him." Bilbo nodded and the two followed after the rest of the company.

* * *

Thorin stood his sword in the ground and panted. He called up to the other dwarves, who were all scouring the sides of the Mountain, trying to find the secret entrance.

"Anything?"

"Nothing!" Dwalin called back.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said. Bilbo and Tony, walking around, saw a massive statue of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain. Looking closely, Tony noticed a set of stairs built into the statue.

"Those look like stairs to you?" Tony asked with a smirk. Bilbo nodded.

"Up here!" Bilbo called.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin said. Tony frowned.

"I found it too." He muttered. Thorin put a hand on Tony's head and ruffled his hair making Tony smile.

* * *

They painstakingly made their way up the steep and treacherous steps and found a little rock-walled clearing in the side of the mountain. Thorin ran to the clearing.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin said. The remaining dwarves, Tony and Bilbo came into the clearing as well. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" As Thorin held up his key, the others cheered.

"Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin said. He began exploring the walls of the clearing with his fingers, looking for a keyhole. Thorin walked to the edge of the clearing and looked out at the setting sun.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin said. He looked at the wall and tried to figure out what the light hitting the wall meant. As the sun got lower and lower on the horizon and nothing changed on the wall, Thorin began to become frantic. "Nori." He said. Nori, who was known as a thief, ran to the wall and began tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. Meanwhile, Dwalin strained and pushed against the wall. The sun got lower. "We're losing the light."

"Come on!" Dwalin shouted. He began kicking at the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori said.

"I can't find it...it's not here! It's not here." Dwalin said. As the sun came closer to disappearing, Thorin frantically gestured to the other dwarves.

"Break it down!" Thorin shouted. Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur smashed at the wall with their weapons, to no avail.

"Come on!"

"It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic lies upon it." Balin said. The dwarves hitting the door dropped their weapons in tiredness and disappointment. The sun disappeared behind distant mountains.

"No!" Thorin shouted. Thorin stumbled forward and re-examines the old map, reading aloud. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says." He held his arms open in disbelief; the other dwarves muttered in disappointment and anger. "What did we miss?" Thorin walked up to Balin and repeated his question, earnestly and tearfully. "What did we miss, Balin?"

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance." Blain said. The dwarves bowed their heads in despair and turned back toward the stairs. "Come away; it's...it's over."

"What?" Tony frowned.

"Wait a minute!" Bilbo shouted.

"You wait." Gloin said.

"Where are they going? You can't give up now!" Bilbo said. Bilbo looked beseechingly at Thorin, but Thorin turned away. He held up his key and looked at it, then dropped it to the ground, where it clattered.

"Thorin." Tony said in disbelief.

"Thorin...you can't give up now." Bilbo said. But Thorin threw the map at Bilbo's chest and walked past him. The dwarves began descending down the stairs, but Bilbo and Tony stayed in the clearing. Bilbo recited the riddle from the map to himself while gesturing with his hands. Tony examined the wall.

"Stand by the grey stone..." Bilbo stood by the grey wall. "When the thrush knocks..." He looked around but didn't see a thrush anywhere. "The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. Last light…" He turned away from the wall, thinking hard and muttering to himself.

"Wait… setting sun and the last light?" Tony muttered. "It says setting sun _and _the last light not setting sun _the_ last light." As Tony said this Bilbo looked up to see the clouds move aside to reveal the moon. He looked at it wonderingly and saw that it illuminated the clearing. Hearing a noise, he turned back and saw a thrush hitting a snail against the grey wall. Tony pointed to the thrush with wide eyes. "Bird!" He looked at Bilbo with a big smile. Just then, the moonlight hit the wall. As the thrush flew away, Bilbo laughed with relief and delight and pointed at the wall.

"The last light!" The moonlight illuminated a keyhole in the rock, and Bilbo and Tony gasped in surprise. "The keyhole!" Bilbo shouted. "Come back! Come back!" He peered over the edge of the clearing at the stairs, but saw no sign of the dwarves. "It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!" He then began looking around on the ground. "Where's the- Where's the key?" Tony started searching as well. "Where's the- it was here…but it was here, it was here! It was just…" The two were looking frantically around on the ground in the clearing for the key, suddenly, Bilbo's foot hit it and it went flying from the clearing. Just before it fell off the side of the mountain, a boot stepped on the string and stopped it. Bilbo sigh in relief. Thorin slowly reached down and picked up the key, then examined it. The other dwarves stepped up beside him. They all smiled in relief at Bilbo and Tony.

Thorin inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it; mechanisms were heard turning behind the rock. Thorin pushed the wall, and a previously unseen door opened into the mountain. The seams of the door were completely invisible earlier. The door opened into a tunnel going into the mountain. The dwarves looked on it awe as Thorin stood on the threshold.

"Erebor." He said.

"Thorin…" Balin said. He choked up, and Thorin put a hand on his shoulder then stepped into the mountain.

"I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." As he said this, Thorin ran his hands over the walls, lost in memory. Balin stepped into the tunnel.

"I remember." Balin said. The rest of the Company slowly and reverently entered the mountain. Inside, Nori pointed at a carving in the wall above the door; it was of the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions. Gloin read aloud the inscription on the carving.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." Bilbo and Tony looked at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin explained it to them.

"The throne of the king." Balin said.

"Oh. And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone."

"Arkenstone….And what's that?"

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin said. All the dwarves looked at Bilbo, and he looked bewildered, but resolute.

* * *

In Bard's house, Kili was lying on a bed and moaning and straining in pain. His face was covered in sweat.

"Ah! Ugh! Argh!" As he continued moaning, Bofur filled a bowl with hot water and rushed to him.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked as Lucy wiped Kili's face with a cloth.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said. Bard searched through his bag of medicines.

"I have nightshade, feverfew…"

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard said.

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur said. He pointed at Kili. "Don't move." Bofur then ran out of the house in search of pigs and Kingsfoil. Kili looked up at Lucy weakly as she frowned down at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"You're gunna be okay." She said to him in a whisper as she dabbed at his forehead with the cloth.

**SPACE LINE BREAK**

Balin and Bilbo walked into a tunnel leading to the interior of the mountain.

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked.

"A large white jewel, yes." Balin said.

"That's it? Only, I imagine there's quite a few down there."

"There is only one Arkenstone. You'll know it when you see it."

"Alright." Balin began to walk back down the tunnel, but then paused.

"In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there's no dishonor in turning back."

"No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try." Balin looked at Bilbo, then began to chuckle appreciatively.

"It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?"

"The courage of Hobbits. Go now with as much luck as you can muster." They nodded at each other, and Bilbo proceeded down the tunnel while Balin turned back. "Oh, and Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don't waken it." Bilbo looked worried, but nodded. He walked a few more steps, then turned as if to ask a question, but Balin was already disappearing around a corner. Bilbo tiptoed toward Smaug's lair.

* * *

**Started watching the third movie, got 38 minutes in and had to stop after the scene with Thorin, Bilbo and the acorn… because of the smile on his face and how it changed and just… no.**

**I want to watch it but I know what happens so I don't wanna watch it. I'll have to watch it for the story but I'm gunna do it on a day where I need a good cry. T-T **


	20. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_Know what's really ironic I was watching Being Human the UK version with Aiden Turner and he's dating someone called Lucy in the ep I'm watching. _**

**KHB123: Lol I don't write them that fast, I had the week off this week so I was able to work on a lot. And trust me I'm changing some things. **

**I'm gunna post another chapter either before I go to my little cousin's birthday party or after. I can't wait til I can post chapter 22-24  
**

* * *

Inside the mountain Bilbo was running from Smaug who followed after him, knocking over as massive stone pillar in his rage. As the pillar fell, its reverberations sounded throughout the mountain. Even the dwarves sitting in the clearing above the secret stairs heard it and stood up.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked.

"That, my lad...was a dragon." Balin said. Thorin looked worried.

"So it's alive." Tony said with an audible gulp. "_Great_."

* * *

The reverberation reached as far as Laketown; in Bard's house, everyone looked up at the sound, and dust fell from the ceiling. Kili was still moaning in pain.

"Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said. Fili left Kili's side and approached Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here." He said.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked.

"No, darling." Bard said.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda said. Bard looked at his children worriedly for a moment, then reached up and pulled a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale, from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. His children looked at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard said.

* * *

In Laketown, Bard and Bain snuck through the town. Bard was holding the arrow and looked around a corner to check whether all was clear.

"Alright." Bard said.

"A black arrow? Why did you never tell me?" Bain asked.

"Because you did not need to know." They ducked behind a wall as soldiers passed by. Bard put his arm on Bain's shoulder and indicated the tower with the dwarvish wind-lance on top. "Listen to me carefully: I need you to distract the guards. Once I'm at the top of the tower, I'll set the arrow to the bow." Just then, Braga and the other soldiers, who had been sent to find Bard, saw him

"There he is! Bard! After him!"

"Quickly! Down there! Go!" Bard said before he and Bain ran from the soldiers.

"Stop him!" Bard and Bain ran through shop and docks, knocking over various items in their way. The soldiers followed, yelling "Stop him!" The shopkeepers yelled angrily at both parties. When they had put some distance in front of the guards, Bard stopped Bain and handed him the black arrow.

"Bain! Bain. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone find it. I'll deal with them."

"I won't leave you!" Bain said.

"Go!" As Bain ran off, Bard turned and faced Braga, who had just caught up to him. "Braga." Bard said.

"You are under arrest."

"On what charge?"

"Any charge the Master chooses." Bard turned and saw that he was surrounded. He then turned back and suddenly punched Braga in the face, then punched his way through the soldiers and ran with the soldiers in pursuit. Bain, seeing the soldiers chasing his father, jumped into a boat and hid the arrow beneath some ropes and fishing gear.

Bard ran through the town; he leaped across a channel using boats as stepping stones. He used his momentum to cause the last boat to slide several feet across the water until he could step onto the opposite bank. A soldier trying to follow him slipped and fell out of a boat into the water. Bard ran down an alley, but a foot was suddenly stuck out of a doorway and Bard tripped over it, falling into a pile of wood. As he sat up, dazed, Alfrid stepped forward, followed by the Master. As Bard struggled to get up, the Master lifted a wooden pole and hit Bard in the head with it, knocking him out.

* * *

The dwarves in the clearing on the mountain saw an orange glow from the mountain coming through the door.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked.

"Give him more time." Thorin said.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin asked.

"You're afraid." Thorin said. Balin paused for a moment, then stepped up to Thorin.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for _you_. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather."

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-" Balin started to say.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin said. Balin looked at Thorin disgustedly

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Thorin looked contemplatively out into the night. Tony frowned and looked towards the door. He picked up his sword and walked in. Thorin, having seen this out of the corner of his eye, went after him.

"Tony!" Tony stopped and turned back.

"I'm not gunna let my friend die cause you don't want to help him." Tony said with a look of determination. Thorin took out his sword and Tony took a step back with a surprised look.

"Stay behind me." Thorin said. Tony grinned.

* * *

In Laketown, Bard woke up in a cell. Braga and his soldiers drank and partied nearby. Bard rubbed his head as he woke up, then jolted upright when he realized he was in prison.

Bofur ran through Laketown, trying to find Kingsfoil. He smelled some flowers on a windowsill and rejected them.

"Na." Bofur said. As he continued running about, Bolg and other orcs spied him from a rooftop

"_Khozd! (Dwarves!)_" An oc said. Bolg growled softly. Bofur found a pig eating some weeds; he yanked it out of the pig's mouth and examined it, then smiled and turned to get back to Kili. Bolg and his Orcs followed on the rooftops.

At Bard's house, Sigrid leaned over the balcony outside the front door, looking for her father. She heard a noise and called out.

"Da? Is that you, Da?" She looked around for Bard but didn't look up and see the Orcs creeping on the roofs of the neighboring houses. Inside, Oin heard a noise on the roof and looked up. As Sigrid turned to walk back inside, an Orc dropped on the balcony behind her. She screamed and slammed the door, but the Orc stopped it with his sword. Hearing the screams, Bain, Tilda, Lucy and the dwarves jumped up.

As Bofur hurried toward Bard's house, an Orcs leaped at him from above. As the Orc swung its axe, Bofur fell backward and dropped the Kingsfoil.

At the house, another door opened and an Orc strode inside. Oin threw a stack of plates at its head, but another Orc broke through the roof and fell into the house. Lucy picked up a empty candle stick and threw it at one of the orcs. The first orc at the door swung at Sigrid, she fell backward onto the table bench, slid under the table and pulled the bench sideways next to her as a shield. Fili grappled with an orc and as another orc fell in through the roof, Tilda threw a plate at it, then Lucy pushed her under the table with her sister.

"Get down!" Lucy shouted. An orc threatened Bain, and Bain pushed the bench at it, knocking it over. Bain then grabbed the end of the bench and threw it up, hitting the Orc in the head. More orcs jumped in through the roof, and one approached Kili, who was lying in bed.

Bofur tried to crawl away, but the Orc grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back, then threw him onto a table which tipped and caused Bofur to roll away. The orc raised its sword to cut Bofur down, but was suddenly skewered by an arrow through its chest. It fell over dead.

In the house, the two girls screamed as an Orc flipped over the table they were hiding under. Another Orc leaped to the balcony in front of the house, but suddenly, Tauriel appeared and stabbed it in the throat with her knife. She pulled out her other knife as well, and began killing the Orcs in the house. Legolas jumped in through one of the holes in the roof. He too began killing Orcs. An Orc approached Kili and grabbed him by the wounded leg. As Kili screamed in pain, Tauriel threw her knife and it plunged into the Orc's throat. Legolas and Tauriel slayed Orcs left and right. As an Orc ran at them, Fili grabbed Bain and forced him down

"Get down!" Tauriel killed the Orc, then turned to kill another one. Kili stabbed the Orc as well with the knife Tauriel had thrown earlier, and they together killed the Orc. But then, Kili fell over onto the floor, howling in pain. Tauriel looked down at him in shock.

An Orc, Bolg's lieutenant, fled from the house and jumped over the balcony, landing in a boat in the water below. He yelled to Bolg, who was striding toward the house.

_"Ekinskeld. Obguranid! (Oakenshield has gone!)"_

_"Gur! Arangim! (Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!)"_ The remaining Orcs joined him.

In the house, Legolas stabbed an Orc and tripped it, and it fell backward over the balcony railing and lands in the boat below. The boat acted like a seesaw and sent Bolg's lieutenant orc, who had jumped into the boat earlier, flying up into the air, where Legolas sliced off its head with his knives. As the orc's body fell into the water below, its head still looked at Legolas. Legolas released the head and it fell. Legolas looked and saw the remaining Orcs running through Laketown after Bolg.

Bofur dazedly got up and saw the Kingsfoil lying in front of him. In the house, Bain spoke to Tauriel amazedly as he survived the room.

"You killed them all." Bain said.

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas said. Legolas strode toward the door. Tauriel, who had been looking after Kili with Lucy, looked up. Kili was on the ground, and Oin examined him.

"We're losing him!" Oin said. Tauriel, looking shocked, looked at Kili, then at Legolas, who was waiting at the door.

"Tauriel." Legolas said. He looked at her for a moment and then walked out the door. Tauriel remained standing. Legolas jumped over the balcony and onto a bridge, then began running. Tauriel looked away and began to head out the door to follow Legolas. Just as she reached the door, Kili moaned in pain, and Tauriel turned to see Lucy holding onto him, stroking his hair to try and sooth him. She looked up and looked at Tauriel pleadingly. Tauriel looked after Legolas, then at Kili again. Hearing a noise, Tauriel grabbed her knives, then saw Bofur running up with the Kingsfoil. Her eyes opened in shock and she took the leaves from Bofur's stunned grasp.

"Athelas." Taurial said. She reverently examined it. "Athelas…"

"What are you doing…?" Bofur asked.

"I'm going to save him." She told him.

* * *

In the mountain, Thorin and Tony charged through the tunnels, and stopped as flames lit up the walls of the tunnel. They ran out onto an overhang, then stopped abruptly when they saw the mountain of treasure all around them. Thorin breathed heavily while Tony stared with wide eyes. Just then, Bilbo ran up to them.

"Bilbo!" Tony said with a grin and a relieved sigh.

"You're alive!" Thorin said.

"Not for much longer!" Bilbo said.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?"

"The dragon's coming!"

"The Arkenstone!" They were standing at the entrance to the tunnel, but Thorin was blocking Bilbo's way.

"Did you not hear him say the dragon's coming?" Tony asked. They paused and looked at each other for several seconds, then Thorin spoke again, more quietly.

"Did you find it?" He asked. They stared at each other for several seconds, panting heavily.

"No. We have to get out." Bilbo said. Bilbo tried to enter the tunnel, but Thorin swung his sword across it, blocking the entrance. He pressed the blade against Bilbo, and Bilbo stumbled back, the sword still touching him.

"Thorin?" Tony watched in shock. Bilbo and Thorin faced each other, with the tip of Thorin's sword against Bilbo's chest.

"Thorin. Thorin!" Bilbo said. Thorin stepped forward, forcing Bilbo to step back. Bilbo's eyes were open in fear, and Thorin's face was steel and blank of emotion. Suddenly, Bilbo looked off to the side, and Thorin heard a sound in that direction. He and Tony slowly turned and saw Smaug approaching over the mountain of treasure.

"That's a really big lizard." Tony said, his voice coming out as a shocked whisper. Smaug, recognizing Thorin, snarled. Suddenly, the remaining dwarves ran out of the tunnel and faced Smaug, their weapons out. Smaug roared and rushed at them; his chest and neck glowing orange. "That's a _pissed_ lizard!"

"You will burn!" Just as Smaug bellowed fire at them, the dwarves, Bilbo and Tony turned and jumped off the staircase. They tumbled down the pile of treasure and land near the entrance to another tunnel, which they ran into.

"Come on, Bilbo!" Dori shouted. Angrily, Smaug breathed fire in all directions. Thorin, the last one in the tunnel, was pushed in by the force of the flames. He ran into the room at the other end of the tunnel with the back of his coat on fire, and he threw himself on the ground and rolled to extinguish the flames. He jumped back up.

"Come on." He said. With Smaug roaring in the background, they ran.

* * *

At Bard's house, Tauriel washed and tore apart the Kingsfoil in a tub of water held by Tilda. Fili, Lucy Oin, and Bofur picked up a moaning Kili and laid him on the table.

"Hold him down." Tauriel said. She approached with the bowl of water and examined Kili's wound. Seeing how black and festered it was, she looked away in worry. As the others looked on, Tauriel closed her eyes and began chanting in Elvish while she kneaded the soaked Kingsfoil in her hand, then pressed it to Kili's wound.

_"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth. (Rough translation: May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.)"_ Kili screamed and thrashed in pain, and Sigrid jumped in to help hold him down. She called her sister to come help as well.

"Tilda!" Tauriel continued chanting; Fili looked at her strangely, and Oin listened in amazement through his fairly dented hearing trumpet. Kili began calming down. Lucy reached over and stroked his hair. He met her eyes and he stared at her, glassy-eyed. Tauriel watched the two as Lucy took Kili's hand and held it to her chest as she leaned over him.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_Probably going to post another chapter when I get home ^_^_**

* * *

In Erebor, everything was quiet and dark. The dwarves emerged out of a tunnel and approach a stone bridge over a chasm. Thorin raised his hand and quieted the group.

"Shh. Shh."

"Quiet." Dori said. They neared the foot of the bridge and Thorin peered around the edge of the tunnel, looking for any sign of Smaug. They all whispered. "We've given him the slip."

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin said.

"So where to now?" Bilbo asked.

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin said.

"It's too high. There's no chance that way." Balin said.

"It's our only chance. We have to try." Thorin said. Quietly, they tiptoed across the bridge, looking all about. Suddenly, a coin fell to the floor right in front of Bilbo and rang loudly. They all froze and looked at Bilbo, who frantically checked his jacket to see if some coin had been stuck in a fold. Hearing another coin fall, they looked up and saw Smaug crawling just above them, looking for them. Tony's mouth opened wide in a silent gasp. The dragon hadn't seen them. The coins that fell came from his chest and arms, where several coins and gems had embedded themselves after years of him sleeping on them. Thorin motioned for them to keep moving.

* * *

At Bard's house, Tauriel bound Kili's leg with a clean cloth. Kili laid on the table with his head in a basket of walnuts while Lucy stroked his hair. Oin and Fili were in the kitchen, watching a pot of water boil.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." Oin said. Kili slightly opened his eyes and looked at Tauriel.

"Tauriel."

"Lie still." She told him.

"How are you here?"

"Never mind that now. Just rest."

"Where's Lucy?" He asked.

"Right here, sweetie." He turned his head and smiled when he saw her. Kili slowly raised his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She moved to sit on the edge of the table and something slipped out of her pocket and hit the ground with a thunk. Tauriel frowned and picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" She asked holding up the vial Lucy had received from Thranduil.

"I forgot I had that." Lucy said blinking at it. "Uh, your king gave it to me." Tauriel, as well as the others in the room, looked confused.

"Why would he give you this?" Tauriel asked.

"I don't even know what it does." Lucy said with a shrug.

"It is a sleeping potion. A simple drop in someone's drink will make them fall asleep almost instantly."

"He told me it would heal someone." Lucy scoffed. "How long does it make someone sleep for?"

"He was partly telling the truth: They'll be asleep just as long as anyone should but in their sleep they'd heal from sickness or injury." She explained. "Why would he give this to you?"

"I promised him I would return something to him. Something in the mountain."

"The white gems of Lasgalen?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd find them, pretend I didn't know what they were, then bring them to him… somehow."

"Why?" Tauriel asked with a curious frown.

"I dunno. I thought if I promised to return what was his he'd let us go at the time. I was wrong."

"You were wrong so why do you still wish to return the gems?"

"They seemed important to him and I made a promise." Lucy said as if it were obvious. "I don't break my promises." Tauriel smiled.

* * *

In Erebor, the Company ran through a hall and emerged in the western guardroom.

"Stay close." Thorin said. They all stopped abruptly when they saw that the guardroom was full of rotted, dust- and cobweb-covered corpses.

"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin said. It seemed like a landslide or something had blocked the exit, trapping the dwarves in the past in the room to die.

"The last of our kin." Balin said. "They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days." Thorin took a few steps forward.

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." He turned around. "We make for the forges." Thorin said.

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin said.

"Not if we split up." Thorin said.

"Thorin, we'll never make it." Balin said.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Thorin said. He looked at Tony who was visibly scared. "Tony, you stay close to me. Do you understand?" Tony nodded stiffly. "I promised your sister I would keep you safe. I intend to return you to her alive."

* * *

Thorin, Bilbo, Tony and Balin ran out onto the bridge from earlier.

"This way!" Thorin shouted. A booming sound came from nearby, and Smaug appeared.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide." He roared. Smaug went at the four, but he turned at another sound. Dori, Ori, and Bombur were running on another bridge and yelling to distract Smaug.

"Behind you!" Dori shouted. Smaug looked at them, then lunged toward them. They turned and ran. "Come on!" As Smaug chased the second group , the first group continued across the bridge. Suddenly, the third group, Dwalin and Nori, ran across another bridge and yelled to distract Smaug.

"Hey you! Here!" Dwalin shouted. Smaug turned and jumped at them. They ran off the bridge and into a tunnel just before Smaug's claw landed where they were. The fourth group, Gloin and Bifur, used this chance to run across a bridge and make it into a tunnel as well. Angrily, Smaug blew fire after them. He blew rapidly in an arc all around him, into all the tunnels. His fire caused the stones beneath Gloin and Bifur to glow in heat. They reached a cliff and leaped into the air, landing in large troughs which they slid down. They landed in the buckets of a large hanging conveyor belt system used in the past for mining.

...

Thorin, Balin,Tony, and Bilbo ran through a large hallway. Balin turned into a side tunnel, but Thorin continued forward with Bilbo and Tony at his heels.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!" Balin said. Bilbo stopped by the tunnel, and called out to Thorin who was still ahead as Tony ran back to Balin.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted. Thorin turned and began to go back to them, but stopped suddenly. They all saw Smaug at the end of the hallway.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin yelled at Bilbo.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted.

"Come on!" Balin shouted. He pulled Bilbo into the side tunnel just as Smaug's chest glowed orange and he unleashed his fire throughout the hall. Thorin ran the other way and leaped into the air, falling into a deep pit. He caught onto a chain with a bucket at the end of it, and it began descending just as Smaug leaped into the pit as well. Smaug clawed his way down the tunnel, snapping at Thorin on the chain. Dwalin ran up to the mouth of the pit.

"Thorin!" He shouted. Dwalin smashed his axe into the machinery holding the chain Thorin was holding on to, and the chain stopped descending abruptly. "Hold on!" Beside Dwalin, a heavy holding bucket on the other end of the same chain began descending rapidly, causing Thorin's chain to fly upward. Thorin soared upward, narrowly missing Smaug's head. Smaug turned and managed to grab the end of Thorin's chain, stopping its movement. Smaug pulled down at the machinery holding the chain at the top of the pit breaks free of its moorings and fell into the pit. His chain slack, Thorin fell and landed right on the tip of Smaug's closed mouth. He stood on Smaug's top lip as Smaug growled and opened his mouth; fire was visibly rising up his neck. Just as Smaug snapped closed his mouth to eat Thorin, Thorin leaped to the side and grabbed another chain. Smaug turned to bite him, but the falling machinery struck him in the face. Nori, at the top of the pit, hit another machine, and its gears spun rapidly, pulling Thorin on his chain rapidly upward. Smaug roared and blew firey smoke straight up the pit after Thorin. Thorin managed to reach the top and threw himself on a ledge just as the fire erupted beside him. He stumbled over to Nori.

"Go! Go!" He shouted. Thorin and Nori ran through narrow slits between tall, stone pillars and join the other dwarves, Tony and Bilbo. They were standing in front of several massive dwarf furnaces, each at least 10 yards high.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin said.

"He's right; there's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin said. The furnaces were all dark, with no sign of fire within. Thorin turned back toward the pit.

"Have we not?" He asked in a whisper before walking over to where Smaug was climbing up. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" Smaug's claw emerged from the pit, his body following it. Thorin continued taunting him. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Smaug snarled at Thorin in anger. _ "Slug."_ As Smaug snarled and advanced, Thorin got behind a pillar and yelled to the others to do the same while grabbing Tony and pulling him to his chest, his arm around his head protectively. "Take cover. Go!"

They all rushed behind pillars just as Smaug unleashed his flame at them. The fire went past the pillars and reached all the way to the furnaces. The dwarves, Tony and Bilbo, though not in the direct path of the fire, yelled from the pain, heat, and pressure. As Smaug stopped, fire suddenly came out of the bottoms of the furnaces, and they began glowing and working. Smaug growled in confusion and anger. The dwarves ran from the pillars as Smaug began battering at them with his head. They were immensely strong, like a latticework of metal, but they began to bend under Smaug's tremendous strength.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!" Thorin shouted.

"Alright!" Bombur ran and leaped onto a chain next to a forge. The chain slid down with his weight, and he landed on the handle of a massive bellows. The bellows compressed and blasted air into the furnace, which exhumed bright blue flames. On top of the furnaces was a massive pile of unrefined gold, at least 10 yards in diameter. Thorin turned and saw the latticework continued to bend from Smaug's bashing.

"Bilbo! Tony! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." He pointed toward a lever high up on a mound, and Bilbo and Tony ran toward it.

"Come on, Tony!" The dwarves ran toward the forges as the latticework began to break. Thorin grabbed Balin. "Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?"

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." Balin grabbed some of the other dwarves to help him. "Come on!" As Balin ran off, Dwalin looked at the latticework, which was bending dangerously from Smaug's blows.

"We don't have a jiffy." Under the force of Smaug's onslaught, the latticework finally gave way and fell to the ground. Smaug stormed into the furnace room. He looked about, growling.

…

In a storage room nearby, Balin and some other dwarves frantically mixed together various powders into jars to make flash-flame bombs.

"Where's the sulfur?" Balin asked.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Dori asked. Balin chuckled as he poured a vial of powder into empty jars. "Come on!" Dori urged. Balin dropped some small ball into each jar.

…

Bilbo and Tony clambered up some steps and reached the lever mounted high on a tower; Smaug began walking toward them. Smaug raised his head to look at them, then looked to the side and saw Thorin standing there. Smaug turned and snarled at Thorin, and Thorin yelled to the two.

"Now!" Bilbo and Tony jumped into the air and pulled down on the lever just as Smaug lunged toward Thorin. Huge jets of water burst out of carved faces in the wall behind Bilbo and Tony and slammed into Smaug, knocking him off balance and quenching the flames he was beginning to blow at Thorin. Smaug slid into the side of a furnace from the force of the water, and the glow in his chest disappeared. Roaring in rage, Smaug flapped into the air and began thrashing about madly. The jets of water caused a watermill to begin turning some gears, which caused the various rope conveyor belts to begin operating. Some of them were full of heavy chunks of rock and ore.

Bombur continued going up and down on his chain, pumping the bellows and turning the furnace fire blue. Atop the furnaces, the solid impure gold began to glow and melt. Smaug began crawling toward Thorin again. Above him, Gloin and Bifur had arrived on the bucket conveyor belt. As Bilbo and Tony began to climb down, Smaug approached Thorin. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light on the side of his head. Balin, Ori, and Dori were throwing flash-flame bombs at Smaug. However, Smaug was not at all fazed by them and continued toward Thorin. Above Smaug, Gloin raised his axe and cut the rope of the conveyor belt full of heavy rocks below him, dropping tons of rocks on Smaug and making him fall to the ground, roaring.

The gold atop the furnaces was completely melted. Thorin ran over to a furnace and pulled on a chain, opening a gate which allowed the molten gold to flow out of the furnaces and through troughs built into the ground.

Smaug, tangled in the ropes of the conveyor belt, thrashed about and hit the rope of the conveyor belt Gloin and Bifur were in, breaking it and knocking it to the floor.

"Noo! Ahhh!" Gloin yelled. They miraculously landed on the ground unhurt. Beneath Smaug, rivers of molten gold flowed through the troughs on the floor. Thorin turned and began running, shouting back at the dwarves.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin shouted. As Smaug thrashed about, one of the heavy metal buckets tangled on him went flying toward Bilbo and Tony on top of the mound. Bilbo yelled and ducked, pulling Tony with him, and the bucket missed them but took large chunks out of the wall.

Thorin grabbed a wheelbarrow and ran while pushing it, dodging Smaug's thrashing limbs. Smaug's tail smashed into the base of the mound, cracking it and worrying Bilbo and Tony. Thorin threw the wheelbarrow into a channel of gold and leaped into the wheelbarrow; it floated on the gold and was carried along. Seeing this, Smaug roared and whipped his head around, finally getting rid of the ropes and buckets tangled around him. He stomped over to a small entrance at the base of the mound where all the troughs of liquid gold join and lead out of the room. Before he could get to Thorin, Thorin on his wheelbarrow floated through the entrance, just as the mound collapsed and Bilbo and Tony fell. They managed to hit the ground rolling. Smaug saw Bilbo and Tony and snarled. Thorin turned his head back and his eyes widened.

"Keep going, Bilbo! Tony! Run!" He shouted. The two off running with Smaug in pursuit; they leaped onto a large stone slide before Smaug can grab them, and Smaug slid after them, demolishing all the stone structures nearby with his wings. The trough Thorin was floating in ended at a drop; as his wheelbarrow went over the edge, Thorin leaped from it and grabbed onto a chain. The molten gold dropped into a large stone mold.

Bilbo and Tony, running from Smaug, ran through a doorway and into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. Just as they ran in, the wall above the doorway exploded as Smaug jumped through it. The two ran frantically from the flying rocks, but were caught beneath the cloth of a falling banner and knocked to the floor. Smaug leaped to the floor and shouted angrily.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?" He shouted at Bilbo. Tony gave Bilbo a weird look as they peeked out from the edge of the banner. "You have come from Laketown. There is- is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!" Smaug was talking to himself, and his voice broke in both anger and fear when he mentioned the black arrows. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." Smaug turned to go to Laketown, and Bilbo and Tony 's eyes widened.

"Oh, no." Bilbo gasped. They scrambled out from under the banner.

"No!" Tony screamed.

"This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown!" Bilbo said. Hearing this, Smaug stopped for a moment, then turned toward Bilbo and Tony, who were running after him.

"You _care_ about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them _die_." Smaug turned and strode off down the hall. Suddenly, a voice sounded from one end of the hall, where there was a massive stone structure that looked roughly like a dwarf. The voice was Thorin's; he was standing atop the structure.

"Here, you witless worm!" He shouted. Smaug stopped in his track, snarling and squinting in anger. He then turned toward Thorin.

"_You._"

"I am taking back what you stole." Smaug slowly stalked toward Thorin.

"You would take nothing from me, _Dwarf_. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. _I_ am King under the Mountain." His head was level with Thorin now; Bilbo and Tony watched from an adjoining hall.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Unseen by Smaug, there were chains attached to various places on the back of the stone dwarf structure Thorin was standing on, and the ends of these chains were held by the other dwarves. As Thorin spoke, Smaug's chest and neck glowed with fire, and Thorin slowly reached up toward a rope above him. Just as Smaug opened his mouth, Thorin yelled something in Khuzdul.

Thorin yanked on the rope, and a pin behind the stone fell out, releasing heavy wooden bands and chains that had been wrapped tightly around the stone. Smaug reared his head in confusion. The other dwarves pulled mightily on their chains, and more pins similar to the first were pulled out of the stone. The stone structure, which was now revealed to be the mold into which the liquid gold from earlier poured into, fell apart and revealed a massive statue of a dwarf king, made entirely out of solid gold. Thorin swung away on a rope to escape the falling rocks. Smaug looked at the golden statue, which was even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approached it, his mouth opened slightly in greed.

Suddenly, the gold around the statue's eyes warped and then exploded into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapsed and exploded into burning hot liquid. Smaug roared in anger as the statue melted, and scrabbled backward to escape the gold. However, he could not move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hit him and knocked him over. As he roared, he was entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which filled the entire hall in a layer several feet deep.

The gold settled, and no sign of Smaug was seen. The dwarves began to smile in joy, but suddenly, the surface of the golden lake exploded as Smaug leaped out. He was entirely covered in gold, and he screamed in anger and pain.

"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you _REVENGE!"_ As the dwarves, Tony and Bilbo look on in shock, Smaug moved down the hallway.

Outside the mountain, it was night; the great doors of Erebor closed and shut. Suddenly, the side of the mountain broke as an enraged Smaug smashed his way out. He flapped his wing and lifted off into the sky, spinning and causing the remaining gold on him to fall off in a golden shimmer. He swooped off toward Laketown.

* * *

In Laketown, people saw the fire and light coming from the previously closed gates of Erebor, and they shouted and cowered in fear. Bard grabbed the bars of his cell in shock. In Bard's house, the dwarves, children, and Tauriel looked about in fear.

…

Bilbo and Tony ran out of the destroyed gates of Erebor and climbed up some ruins, looking after the flying Smaug. They fell to their knees. Watching him fly away Bilbo despairingly panted and looked on in shock.

"What have we done?" Bilbo whispered but his voice was drowned out by Tony who suddenly screamed, his voice full of fear and cracking as he started to sob.

_"Lucy!"_


	22. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

* * *

The townspeople frantically paddled their loaded boats through the canals. Tauriel watched the sky ominously; with her elf-hearing, she could hear Smaug approaching and roaring. Suddenly, a huge shadow swooped overhead. Tauriel entered Bard's house and prepared the dwarves, Lucy and Bard's family to leave.

"We have no time. We must leave!" She said.

"Get him up." Bofur said.

"Come on, brother." Fili said lifting Kili.

"Come on, come on! Let's go." Bofur said.

"I'm fine - I can walk." Kili said pushing his brother off.

"As fast as you can." Tauriel said.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Bain said.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?"

* * *

Bard was in the prison, and all the men guarding him were gone. He clutched the cell bars.

"Open the door! Do you hear me?!" Bard shouted. He stopped as he saw Smaug flying high above the town, then frantically tried to break the lock. When it didn't break, he rushed to the other side of his jail cell, which was on an arch of a building overhanging a canal.

* * *

Tauriel, Lucy, the dwarves, and Bard's family got in a boat at the back of the house.

"Give me your hand." Fili said helping Sigrid and Tilda into the boat.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Bofur said.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel said.

"Kili, come on!" Fili said. They set off down the canal, poling the boat through the floating chunks of ice. Smaug swooped low overhead, and the townspeople screamed. Fili and Kili both instinctively put a hand on Lucy's arm as she and Sigrid put a hand on Tilda's back reassuringly. Smaug soared high above and away from the town, then turned and dived steeply toward the town, building up fire in his chest.

As he got over the town, he unleashed his flames, and he breathed his fire in a line all the way across the town. People screamed and fell and died in the inferno. Bard tore his blanket into strips. People were trampling each other in their efforts to escape the dragon and the fire.

"Look out!" Bain shouted. The Master's boat collided with Tauriel's, upsetting everyone. They managed to push their boats apart, but some of the Master's treasure fell into the water. The Master pushed Alfrid overboard, just as a cloth loop fell from above and caught around the Master's throat. It was the rope Bard made from his blanket; he had tied one end to his cell bars and let the other end, the loop, out of the window and over the canal, where it had conveniently caught the Master. Braga, at the front of the boat, hadn't seen this.

"Faster! Faster!" He said. As the boat pulled ahead, the rope loops pulled the Master back, but then he got stuck in front of the boat's rear post. As the rope tightened around him, he gagged and choked. Eventually, the pressure was so much that the entire side of Bard's prison broke, and Bard escaped. The Master frantically pulled the rope away from his throat.

As Smaug flew overhead, still blowing flames, Bard broke through the guardroom window and grabbed his bow and quiver, testing his bowstring. He pushed out some of the shingles in the upper story and clambered out onto the roof, where he had a good vantage point. He ducked low as Smaug flew by almost overhead. Bard ran across the rooftops, heading toward the bell tower, the tallest building in the town.

* * *

Back at the Lonely Mountain, Thorin and Company watched the town burning. The bell toll echoed.

"Poor souls." Balin said. They all stared at each other in sadness and fear. Some looked at Tony who hadn't said a word or moved an inch not even blinking. He'd gone into shock as he watched the burning town. Bilbo looked back and saw that Thorin was staring back at the halls of Erebor, not at Laketown, and looked worried.

* * *

Bard continued leaping roof to roof. Tauriel hid her boat under an overhang until she saw that it's safe to go on. Bard climbed rapidly up the winding steps of the bell tower. Once at the top, he pulled all the arrows out of his quiver and looked out at the sky. As Smaug soared by, Bard shot an arrow at him; however, the arrow merely bounced off Smaug's scales and fell to the ground. Bard, standing directly below the ringing bell, got nauseated by the booming sound, so he pulled out his dagger and cut the bell's rope, silencing it. He shot another arrow at Smaug, but this, like the first bounced harmlessly off. In the canals below, Bain, noticed his father at the top of the tower.

"Da!" He shouted catching his sisters' attention.

"DA!" Tilda screamed. As they watched, Bard shot yet another arrow, harmlessly hitting the dragon.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili said.

"No..." Tauriel said.

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili insisted.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will." Tauriel said. Bain looked down disconsolately, then suddenly looked up and noticed the state of the Master of Laketown, and below it, the boat in which he'd hidden the Black Arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. Bain's face turned to a determined look. As their boat passed under a hanging hook, Bain leaped up and grabbed it, swinging clear of the boat. The others grabbed at him and missed, and they yelled after him.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur shouted.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili shouted. Bain used the hook, and the crane it was attached to, to swing to the dock from where he ran toward the boat with the Black Arrow.

"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel said with a frown.

"Bain!" Tilda shouted.

* * *

At the top of the tower, Bard reached for his arrows, only to find one left. He hesitated in fear, then grabbed it and shot Smaug. This time, Smaug passed so close to the tower that the wind knocked Bard over. Smaug howled, feeling the arrow, although it didn't hurt him. Suddenly, Bain appeared at the top of the bell tower, shocking Bard.

"Dad!" He said.

"Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you."

"No! Nothing can stop him now!"

"This might." Bain held up the Black Arrow. His father gratefully looked at it, then stroked Bain's face.

"Bain - you go back. You get out of here now!" Looking past Bard, Bain saw Smaug approaching the tower rapidly, Smaug having determined where the arrows were coming from.]

"DAD!" Smaug smashed through the top part of the bell tower. Bard found himself lying down on the remaining top of the tower.

"BAIN!" Bain was hanging by one arm to the remains of the tower; he had the Black Arrow in the other. Bard grabbed Bain's arm and hauled him back up. Meanwhile, Smaug landed closeby in the town, crushing buildings underneath him. Bard pulled the Black Arrow out of the hands of the petrified Bain and stood up, facing Smaug. Smaug looked at him.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug roared. Bard grabbed his bow, only to find that it was broken in half when Smaug smashed into the tower earlier. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Bard looked around frantically, but there was nothing to help him. Smaug began walking toward him, crushing the buildings beneath him. Looking at the tower, Smaug growled and licked his lips. "Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will BURN!"

As Smaug continued to approach, Bard fixed the two broken halves of his bow into the walls of the belltower, with the bowstring taut between them. He fixed the Black Arrow to the bowstring, and laid the front end of the Black Arrow on the shoulder of Bain, who was standing in between the fixed pieces of the bow and facing Bard. Bain panted in fear since he could hear Smaug approaching from behind him, but couldn't see him.

"Stay still, son. Stay still."

"Tell me, wretch - How now shall you challenge me?!" Bard noticed a missing scale on Smaug's chest, the scale that was broken by Girion, Lord of Dale. A small smile crossed Bard's face. "You have nothing left, but your DEATH!" Smaug howled, approaching more rapidly. Bain looked over his shoulder at the dragon, but Bard called him back.

"Bain! Look at me. You look at me." Bard strained with the effort of holding the Black Arrow taut. "A little to your left." Bain shifted a little to his left, moving the tip of the arrow to the right, toward the spot where Bard noticed the missing scale on Smaug. "That's it."

Bard released the Black Arrow and it flew off at high speed from Bain's shoulder. It hurtled through the air and sunk all the way to the feathers, almost 6-7 feet, into Smaug's chest through the spot without a scale. As Smaug leaped forward in pain and fear, Bard grabbed Bain, just as Smaug careened into the tower. Bard and Bain fell with the tower into the water as Smaug rolled and slid through the town, destroying everything in the town. He struggled to fly into the sky. With massive effort, he managed to flap a few hundred feet up, screaming and wheezing in pain, then gasped for breath. His eyes lost their light, and he fell back down upon the city, dead, with the end of the arrow sticking out of his heart. He landed directly upon the Master's boat, crushing it and presumably killing everyone on board.

* * *

The sound of Smaug hitting the ground echoed throughout the land, all the way to the dwarves on the mountain. They jumped up in surprise.

"What was that? What happened?"Ori asked.

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo said. They all peered out at the town in the early morning light. "It's dead. Smaug is dead!" Thorin, still staring at the Lonely Mountain and not at the town, had a strange expression of happiness cross his face.

"By my beard! I think he's right! Look there!" Gloin exclaimed. "The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Several birds could be seen cawing and approaching the Lonely Mountain.

"Aye - Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know - The dragon is dead!" As the dwarves laughed in glee, Thorin hurried down from the lookout point and approached the gates of Erebor. Tony blinked a few times still staring at the burning town. His face was blank even as Dwalin patted his back with a laugh.

* * *

It was early morning. On the banks of the lake are refugees and wreckage from Laketown. People werre screaming and crying, and some of the wooden things were on fire. There were dead bodies washed up on the shore. Some of the survivors began helping each other and salvaging whatever supplies they could. Tauriel, Lucy, Sigrid, and Tilda walked about, looking for Bard.

"DA!" Sigrid called.

"DA!" Tilda yelled.

"DA!"

"WHY ME?" Alfrid screamed up into the sky. Lucy scoffed.

…

There was still screaming and crying all about, as people pulled the bodies of their loved ones out of the water and onto the shore. The dwarves, Oin, Bofur, and Fili, grabbed a boat and began to push it out into the water. Kili approached Tauriel as Lucy went to help the others.

"Thank you, melon." Kili said to her. She chuckled.

"It's Mellon."

"Close enough." Kili said with a grin and a shrug. The two smiled at each other. Tauriel looked over at the dwarves and Lucy who were still trying to push the boat in the water.

"You keep that girl close, protect her." Kili turned to look at Lucy. "If you could've seen the look on her face when you were lying in that house…" Kili smiled faintly.

"I hope to see you again someday, melon."

"Mellon." She corrected again.

"Whatever." He said with a chuckle before jogging to the boat the others had managed to push into the water.

* * *

Fili, Kili, Bofur, Lucy and Oin climbed up the Lonely Mountain. As they approached the gates, they stopped in shock and fear as they saw the destruction caused by Smaug as he smashed through the front gate to fly out of the mountain. They looked at each other, then ran into the halls of Erebor. Bofur called out, his voice echoing in the silence.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? _Anybody_?" They clambered through the halls, looking for their kin. As they ran down a staircase, Bilbo ran up toward them from another part of the city, calling out.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin said.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" They met each other in a corridor. "You need to leave. _We all_ need to leave."

"We only just got here!" Bofur said in confusion.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo said.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked.

"THORIN. Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself - not at all. It's this - It's this place." He pointed up waving his finger around. "I think a sickness lies on it." Bilbo said. Lucy frowned. As Bilbo spoke, Fili looked past him and saw something that caused him to wrinkle his face in consternation.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked. Fili walked past the group and started heading further down into Erebor, looking at something. Bilbo and the others ran after him, trying to stop him.

"Fili. Fili. Fili!" Bilbo called. As they continued heading down, a golden light began to be visible on the walls. They rounded a corner, and stopped short at the sight of Smaug's treasure, heaped so high over the floor of the cavern that the ground was barely visible. As they stared, they saw Thorin, dressed in ornate robes and covered in jewelry, stride slowly out of a doorway. Thorin began speaking softly, apparently to himself. He looked strange, almost possessed, and the dwarves look at him in surprise. Lucy and Bilbo frowned in concern.

"Gold - Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin looked up and saw the others standing there. "Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror." He suddenly flung something high into the air to where the others were standing on a stairwell landing, and Fili caught it. It was a giant blood-red jewel. "Welcome, my sister-sons," He opened his arms. "to the kingdom of _Erebor_." His voice echoed throughout the room. Lucy bit her lip in a frown.

* * *

**_I really wanna post another chapter tonight, should I?_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

* * *

Fili, Kili, Bofur, Oin and Lucy entered the room where the other dwarves were, and they greeted each other warmly with massive hugs.

"Balin!" Bofur shouted.

"Kili!" Nori shouted as he grabbed Kili in a big hug.

"Bombur!" Bofur exclaimed when his brother hugged him. "Bifur!" He called to his cousin.

"Lucy! Glad to see you're alright, lass!" Gloin exclaimed shocking Lucy with a massive hug. A few of the others hugged her as well.

"Where's Tony?" She asked. Balin pointed to another door way. Lucy was freed from the dwarves' hugs and jogged over to the room. "Tony?" She called when she saw him sitting on a bench. His head snapped up and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Lu-Lucy?" He croaked. She smiled at him. "Lucy!" He jumped up and ran at her in a flying hug which knocked her down and back into view of the others who all laughed happily at the reunion. "I thought I lost you!" Tony cried into her shirt.

"You kidding?" Lucy asked. "I'm like a fungus; you can't get rid of me." Tony lifted his head and smiled when Lucy winked.

"Did you just quote Adam Baldwin?" He asked with a chuckle, tears streaming down his face. "You dork." He said before hugging her tightly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him just as tight. After a moment he pulled back and spoke in a quiet voice. "I need to talk to you." Lucy frowned at his expression.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's Thorin." Lucy's frowned deepened.

* * *

All the dwarves combed through the piles of treasure, searching for the Arkenstone.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin asked.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin said.

"Nothing here." Nori said.

"Keep searching!" Thorin shouted.

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Ori said.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!" Thorin shouted.

"You heard him - Keep looking!" Dwalin shouted.

"All of you - No one rests until it is found!"Thorin shouted. Bilbo, hearing all this, looked awkward. Lucy and Tony stood off to the side in an entrance way to a tunnel.

"He's not himself." Tony said quietly. "He's obsessed with finding this Arkenstone thing. I mean it's just a rock."

"It is not just a rock." Balin said. The two turned to face him. "You've noticed it too?" He asked them. They nodded.

"Back in Rivendell," Lucy said. "I overheard Elrond saying something about a sickness and that Thorin's grandfather had it too…" Balin nodded. "I told him it wouldn't happen to him because he wasn't reclaiming Erebor for the gold; he was reclaiming it for his people." She looked back into the room and watched him pacing. "It's affecting him though… isn't it?" She looked back at Balin who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"There's gotta be something we can do to stop it." Tony said. "Anything?" Balin shook his head.

"There has to be _something_ we can do to help." Lucy said. "I made a promise to help him; you need him as a king with a clear head." Balin let out a sigh. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Lucy! Tony!" Thorin called, having spotted them. They turned to look at him. He waved them over. "Help with the search! It'll go faster the more we have looking." The two looked back at Balin.

"Go on…" Balin said softly. "Though I pray you don't find it." He whispered just loud enough for Tony and Lucy to hear.

* * *

Tony and Lucy joined in the search, kicking aside gold coins and gems.

"I don't even know what the stupid thing looks like…" Tony muttered as he kicked a golden goblet.

"It could be anywhere." Lucy sighed as she climbed a large pile of gold. "This will take weeks."

"We've got nowhere else to be." Tony said with a loud sigh as he climbed a different pile of gold. "How much do you think is here?"

"You want a number or a price?" Lucy asked.

"Either." Tony shrugged.

"I'd rather not think of either. Man, imagine having to actually count all of this."

"You'd have to be extremely bored to be willing to do that."

"Hey, you never know, there aren't any video games here for you to play." Tony frowned as he remembered his lost game.

"There's no way mom and dad are gunna buy me a new one." He muttered. "Stupid goblins." Lucy chuckled and climbed higher on the gold pile. "Wouldn't it suck if it was at the very bottom of one of these piles?"

"I think I feel sick." Lucy moaned making Tony laughed. She chuckled. "Geez these things are unstable." She said as her foot slipped a bit and she caught herself by falling forward.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're not sinking right down."

"Oh ha ha." Lucy said glaring over at a snickering Tony. Suddenly her foot slipped again but this time she fell back with no way of catching herself. She let out a small scream as she tumbled down before hitting her head on the corner of a pillar at the bottom.

"Lucy!" Tony shouted. He started to climb down his gold pile as the pile she'd been on had a mini avalanche and started to cover her unconscious form. The pillar she'd hit allowed the gold to pile high and fast. "_Lucy!_"

"What's the matter, lad?" Bofur asked coming around a corner.

"She fell and hit her head!" Tony shouted as he started digging through the gold as more piled on. "Help me!" Bofur quickly made his way over shouting for others nearby to help.

"What's going on?" Thorin asked as he stomped through the gold. "Have you found it?!"

"Lucy slipped and hit her head and the gold buried her!" Tony shouted. "She's unconscious!" Thorin's eyes widened and he rushed over to help.

"Lucy!" He shouted. Upon hearing the others shouting their One's name Fili and Kili rushed over.

"What happening?" Fili asked.

"Help us dig her out!" Bofur shouted to them.

"Dig her out?!" Kili squeaked. "Lucy!" The two brothers began frantically digging. It didn't take long with everyone's help for Thorin to reach Lucy and pull her out. Her head was bleeding a few inches above her forehead, her hair around the wound was stained red and a few thin lines of blood had rolled across her forehead. "Oh Mahal…" Kili gasped.

"Oin! Get some bandages!" Thorin shouted. Oin nodded and ran off to get his supplies. Thorin cradled Lucy in his arms as her brother and his nephews moved closer. "Lucy." Thorin said. He put his ear to her chest before shaking her shoulder slightly. "Come on, wake up." Fili and Kili exchanged worried glances.

"She probably has a concussion." Tony said. "You shouldn't shake her like that. Or move her at all. You gotta make sure she's breathing. She's breathing right?"

"Tony." Thorin said. "She's going to be fine." Tony nodded but continued to stare at his sister.

"When is she gunna wake up?" He asked. Just as he said that her eyes began to open and she squinted up at Thorin.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fell and hit your head." He told her.

"And gold covered you so we had to dig you out." Bofur added. Lucy blinked a few times in surprise. She tried to sit up but Thorin stopped her.

"Don't. You need to lie still. Oin should be back with the bandages soon." Thorin looked up to see Oin running over. Lucy reached up and touched above her forehead.

"Am I… oh god…" She looked at the blood on her fingers with wide eyes.

"You're gunna be fine, lassie." Oin said as he got to them. He looked at her head, moving her hair slightly. "Wound's not that deep. Must have cut it on the corner of the pillar." He observed. Lucy winced and hissed in pain as he started to clean it. "Sorry lass, it's got to be done." Lucy frowned in pain. Kili reached over and took her hand. She looked at the two brothers and saw the concern and worry on their faces.

"I'm fine, guys." She told him. Kili gave her hand a squeeze and she gave one back with a small smile. She glanced up at Thorin and saw the worry in his eyes as well. He met her eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile. Oin began to wrap up the wound having to wrap a bandage around her entire head like a headband for it to stay. "My first real injury and I didn't even get it during battle." She said. "I'm so lame." She chuckled. The others smiled slightly. She looked at Tony. "At least you have a cool story behind your scars." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, I tried to save the king and got my butt whooped." Tony said. "That's a cool story aright." The others laughed. Thorin chuckled deeply with a warm smile.

"Can I get up now?" Lucy asked. "I mean it's not that you're not extremely comfortable and all." She said looking at Thorin and he chuckled more before slowly helping her sit up.

"How do you feel?" Oin asked.

"A bit dizzy." She started to stand but started wobbling. "Scratch that. _Really_ dizzy."

"I think it'd be best if you rest for now." Oin said.

"I'll carry her." Kili said.

"You're still recovering from your own wound." Fili said. "I'll carry her."

"_I'll_ carry her." Thorin said making the two brothers frown.

"_No one_ needs to carry me." Lucy said trying to get up again. She wobbled again and sat back down. "Just let me sit here; I'll be fine in a minute." Thorin shook his head.

"Come on, up you go." He said as he picked her up bridal style.

"This is unnecessary." Lucy said with a frown. "I feel like a child." She added with a pout.

"Look like one too." Thorin said. She pouted more, making him chuckle.

"Ha ha, very funny." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"We'll just, uh, get back to looking then." Bofur said. Thorin looked up and seemed to suddenly remember that they were looking for the Arkenstone. He nodded and started to walk away with Lucy. He stopped after a moment and turned his head to look at Fili and Kili.

"Watch out for Tony." He said. Tony frowned.

"Hey! I'm not as clumsy as her!" He said crossing his arms.

"Come along, Tony." Kili said putting his hand on the boy's shoulders.

* * *

Thorin brought Lucy to where he'd been overlooking the room before. He set her down slowly on a bench.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. He blinked.

"I should be the one asking you." He said. "You must have hit your head harder than we thought."

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm more worried about you."

"About me?" He asked as he turned to look out at the gold.

"I promised I would help you resist the sickness... I'm not doing a very good job of keeping that promise, though you're not exactly helping." Thorin frowned.

"I haven't succumb to any-" He said.

"Thorin, when I got here you were talking to yourself about gold, you sounded possessed. Bilbo told us you haven't been sleeping or eating well." He didn't say anything. "Please, I'm worried about you." She stood up as he turned his head to her. He quickly caught her as she started to fall and lowered her slowly to the bench, kneeling in front of her. "I don't break my promises." She said with a frown. "It is affecting you. I can see it."

"Nothing is affecting me." He said shaking his head with a small smile. "Once we find the Arkenstone-"

"That's all you care about." Lucy said cutting him off. "A little shiny stone doesn't make you king." Thorin frowned deeply. "You are the king under the mountain with or without that stone."

"You don't understand." Thorin said. "The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them."

"That's _stupid_." Lucy said. Thorin looked taken aback. "To swear an oath to the one who has _any_ material object is _stupid_. What if that object fell into the wrong hands, then _everyone_ would be screwed." Thorin blinked. "They should swear an oath to a person, to the king, to _you_. It would show much more loyally then saying they'll follow whoever has the shiny rock." She finished crossing her arms. Thorin stared at her a moment before chuckling. Lucy blinked.

"You don't understand." He said again as he stood. "You may wish it to be that way but it is not. The fact remains that they swore an oath to the one who wields the Arkenstone." Lucy frowned deeply, biting her lip, and stood. Thorin's eyes widened and he took hold of her arms to steady her. She pushed his arms away.

"Then they should swear a new oath!" Thorin looked surprised at her shout. "I know I've already said it but it's stupid." She hissed. "If there wasn't an Arkenstone then maybe…" She clenched her fists. "You told me you watched your grandfather succumb to the dragon-sickness and it drove him mad and Elrond said you have this sickness because he had it and it drove your father mad too and…" Thorin frowned as he saw the tears in her eyes. She blinked and sent them rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to see anything like that happen to you." She finished in a quiet voice, closing her eyes before sitting down. Thorin lowered himself and took her hands in his.

"Lucy, look at me." He said softly. She opened her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I will not succumb to the sickness." Lucy bit her lip then suddenly threw her arms around him in a hug. He was shocked at first but quickly recovered and hugged back tightly.

"But you are…" She whispered. Thorin's eyes widened ever so slightly and his hold tightened.

* * *

**So I just read the whole script for BOTFA (past where I had watched for the story) and I'm crying. I don't think I'll be able to watch it without breaking down and sobbing. **


	24. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_I originally had the scene below in the chapter before but I wanted the last chapter to end with the Lucy Thorin moment. So this chapter is a lot shorter than normal but I will be posting another tonight and more tomorrow cause tomorrow is Senior Skip Day so no school for me ^_^ _**

**_Wow I hit my 50 doc limit for the first time ever._**

* * *

Fili, Kili and Tony all searched in one area, spread out, within eyesight of each other.

"So what's with you guys and my sister?" Tony asked. "I thought she was with you." He said nodding to Fili who nodded back.

"She is." He said.

"But then why did Kili hold her hand back there?"

"Because she's 'with me' too." Kili said. Tony stopped his searching and stood up straight.

"Say _what_ now?"

"She's with both of us." Kili said.

"My sister's a slut." Tony muttered.

"A what?" Kili asked raising an eyebrow. Tony shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nevermind."

"We'll just ask her what it is later." Fili said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"It means … it's another word for whore I guess." Tony said with a shrug. The two brother's looked shocked.

"Why would you call Lucy that?!" Kili asked.

"She's with _two_ guys."

"We _love_ your sister." Fili said while Kili nodded.

"I know. I've known since before the whole goblin fiasco." Tony said. Fili looked surprised and turned to his brother who avoided eye contact.

"You've liked her since then?"

"_Oh please_." Tony said. "He's liked her since before Rivendell."

"_Anyway_." Kili said as his cheeks went red. "We both love your sister and she shares our feelings."

"How's that gunna work out?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like who would be the one to marry her?" The brothers blinked at each other. "I mean if she marries Fili she'll be a future queen but if she marries Kili she'll be a princess."

"That …that doesn't matter to her… right?" Kili asked with an uneasy frown.

"Dwarves don't marry like Men do. We make vows and the female wears our braid bands in her hair.

"She already has two braids." Tony said. Then his eyes widened. "Did you guys marry her without telling her?!"

"No, of course not!" Kili said as Fili shushed Tony.

"The braids and braid bands we gave her are for courting." Fili explained. "When we get married we'll give her different bands." Tony nodded then blinked.

"You said when." Fili looked away and kept searching through the gold. "You plan on marrying my sister."

"Of course we do." Kili said. "We love her and want to spend the rest of our lives with her." The look on his face and the tone of his voice told Tony that he was being genuinely sincere. Tony grinned.

"I've always wanted an older brother." The two smiled. "Now I'll have two!" The three chuckled. "I do have a question though." The two looked at him. "Since Fili's the one who's going to be king that means at some point he'll need an heir right?" The two blinked. Kili frown and Fili cleared his throat.

"We'd rather not discuss that with you." He said.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't _want_ to talk about my sister's future sex life." Tony said putting up his hands. "But as her brother I wanna make sure this won't cause any conflict that could hurt her."

"We've already discussed the situation." Fili said.

"Not with her, mind you." Kili added quietly. Tony raised an eyebrow. "The fact that she'll be carrying my brother's offspring won't change how much I love her, I can assure you that."

"Too bad condoms don't exist here." Tony muttered.

"What's a con-dom?" Fili asked with a curious frown. Tony sighed.

* * *

Bilbo walked out onto the ramparts of the front gates, near the hole Smaug made in the wall. He paced back and forth for a while. Then, after looking around to see that no one was watching, he sat down. He thought back to his encounter with Smaug, when he was standing near the Arkenstone. After once more checking than no one was watching, he reached into his tunic and pulled out the Arkenstone. He stared at it, as it glowed with patterns of light from within.

"You found it?" Bilbo jumped and hid the stone in his pocket as he jumped up to face Tony.

"Oh, oh it's only you." Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief.

"You found it." Tony repeated.

"Yes, don't tell Thorin." Bilbo said quietly as he looked around to see if anyone else was around.

"They're all inside looking." Tony assured him. "Don't tell him you found it." Bilbo looked at Tony with a confused frown. "Please." Bilbo nodded.

"Alright, I won't." Tony nodded.

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded again as Tony slowly turned and walked away.

* * *

In Erebor, Thorin gazed upon the throne, over which the Arkenstone had been inlaid before it was lost. He spoke to Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo, who were behind him.

"It is here in these halls - I know it." Thorin said.

"We have searched and searched…" Dwalin said.

"Not well enough!"

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet, it is still not FOUND!"

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked. Thorin turned and slowly walked toward Balin and Dwalin. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel." Thorin said. "_AM I NOT THE KING?!"_ As Thorin turned away, Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo looked uneasy. "Know this - If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." As Thorin walked away, Bilbo looked very disgruntled.

* * *

Balin was in a quiet corner somewhere, breathing deeply as if he had just been weeping. Bilbo found him and approached.

"Dragon-sickness - I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

"Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone..." Bilbo slightly cocked his head, and Balin looked surprised, understanding Bilbo's implication. "...if it was found - Would it help?"

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, laddie; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost." Balin raised his eyebrows at Bilbo.

* * *

Bilbo was sitting on a bench in a hall. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out. Thorin, walking in an adjoining hallway, saw the action.

"What is that?!" He snapped. Thorin strode rapidly toward Bilbo, and Bilbo stood up. "In your hand!"

"It-It's nothing."

"Show me."

"It…" Bilbo held out his hand, and in it was an acorn. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way." Thorin looked amazed.

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End." His anger fading, Thorin smiled fondly at Bilbo.

"That's a poor price to take back to the Shire."

"One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember - Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home." They smiled at each other. Bilbo prepared to speak. "Thorin, I..." Suddenly, Dwalin came up and interrupted.

"Thorin, survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them." Thorin's smile faded into a stern, uncompromising face.

"Call everyone to the gate." Thorin strode off, shouting. "TO THE GATE! NOW!"

* * *

Within the walls of Erebor, the dwarves worked to block up the entrance that Smaug broke through. They carried rocks both by hand and with the help of various pulleys and other machines.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup." Thorin said. "This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili said.

"Do not tell me what _they_ have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Thorin looked out at the city of Dale, where many fires could be seen lit by the people. He then turned and shouted to his dwarves. "More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!" Bilbo looked on in despair. Tony and Lucy stood off to the side and exchanged glances.

* * *

**That Thorin Bilbo scene broke my heart...**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**_KHB123: Yeah it was weird but I figured he needed to ask about it. And yeah, he's never been in love before so he doesn't fully understand it. The kids like 13-14._**

**_Finished BOTFA… My heart hurts…_**

* * *

The next morning, Thorin strode toward the blocked off gate, calling the other dwarves to him.

"Come on!" The dwarves laid down their tools, picked up their weapons, and followed him up the stairs they'd created in the blockage, all the way to a platform they had built at the top of the gate from which they had a vantage point over the plain in front of the gate. They saw the walls of Dale filled with Elves ready for war. Bard rode up the path to the gate on a horse, and stopped in front of the gate.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard called.

"Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin called to him.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole."

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Thorin nodded, and stepped away from the platform and down the stairs. Bard dismounted his horse and crossed the bridge in front of the gate. As he approached the blockade, a raven flew out of the opening above the gate, cawing loudly as it flew away. Bard saw a hole built into the blockade, and Thorin strode up to the other end of the hole.

"I'm listening." Thorin said.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms."

"Your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!"

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!"

"A bargain was struck!"

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer…" Bard looked up, surprised. "...Why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Thorin turned away from the hole, disappearing from Bard's view. He leaned back against the blockade and for a moment looked tired and weary. He then looked at the other dwarves and Bilbo, who were all standing there. He shouted back to Bard.

"Be gone, ere arrow fly!" Bard slapped the rock angrily and started to walk back to his horse.

"Bard wait!" Lucy shouted from the top. Thorin and company heard her shout and looked around for her. Thorin looked up before started back up the stairs to the top of the platform. Bard looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Lucy climbing over the side to climb down.

"Miss Lucy, what are you doing?!" Bard shouted up to her in fear

"I need to talk to you!" She called down as she struggled to lower herself down.

"Can't you use the door?!"

"Do you _see_ a door?!" She snapped.

"Please, go back and come speak to me through the wall. You're going to hurt yourself!" Bard said moving to stand beneath her to catch her should she fall. Lucy opened her mouth to call back down when Thorin grabbed her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed as he started to pull her up.

"Thorin, I need to talk to him." Lucy said as she tried to pull her arms free. "Just give me a minute."

"Then do it from inside. You're going to get hurt this way."

"No I won't, just let go." She pulled one arm free and tried to pry Thorin's hand off her other arm.

"You're still injured you shouldn't be doing this."

"Thorin. Let. G-" Lucy gasped as she was able to pull her arm free and she started to fall back. Thorin's eyes widened in absolute horror as she fell out of his reach.

"_Lucy!_" With a scream she fell right into Bard's waiting arms. Her breathing was shaky as was her whole body as he set her down gently.

"Are you mad, woman?!" He shouted.

"Lucy?!"

"Are you alright lass?!"

"Lucy!" The dwarves on the other side shouted as they scrambled to get to the top of the platform to look over the side. Fili, Kili and Tony looked terrified while Thorin still looked to be in shock. Lucy opened her mouth but no words came out.

"She's fine!" Bard called up to them. He looked at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "What was so important you had to risk your life to tell me?"

"Thranduil's there right?" She asked. "In the ruins of Dale?"

"Aye. He's the one who brought those elves." He said looking back at Dale.

"Tell him I will honor my promise to him and I will talk to Thorin about helping the survivors of Laketown. Just give me time. There doesn't need to be a pointless war between us when we can help each other."

"Alright, I will tell him. Though I don't think you'll be able to get through to _him _so easily." He looked up the dwarves who were still watching over the edge. "Dwarves are very stubborn."

"I know." Lucy said with a sigh. "Just give me time."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy started to stand. Bard stood as well and steadied her.

"I keep my promises." She told him. "And I promise to help you."

"Thank you, I wish you the best of luck." He glanced back up at the dwarves. "You'll need it." He went to turn back to his horse but Lucy reached out and stopped him.

"Actually, tell Thranduil he'll get his gems tonight, I have a plan." She took off her watch, which surprisingly wasn't broken but only a little scratched up, and handed it to him. "When this turns to one tonight, come back here and I'll give you the gems to give to him."

"You came up with this plan just now?" Bard asked as he looked at the watch in confusion. Lucy nodded. "Maybe you should think it through some before you go rushing into things." Lucy shook her head.

"Trust me. If not tonight then by early morning tomorrow."

"Alright." Bard nodded. "Be careful. No more stunts like that." He nodded to the wall. Lucy chuckled.

"No promises about that." Bard shook his head before jogging back to his horse.

"Lucy!" Fili called down. She looked up at everyone.

"I'm alright!" She frowned and looked at the wall. "I'm gunna have to climb back up aren't? I didn't really think this through that far…" She said putting her hands on her hips. She looked back up and noticed Thorin was no longer at the top. "Where did-"

"Lucy!" Lucy's head snapped down to the hole in the wall where Bard and Thorin had spoken through before. She walked over and saw Thorin.

"Oh, uh hi." She said sheepishly.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming around to get you."

"Okay." She said.

"Don't think we're not going to talk about what just happened." He said in a low voice before turning away. Lucy swallowed.

"Yeah he's gunna bite my head off for sure." She sighed as she turned and walked over the bridge to sit on solid ground.

* * *

Bard returned to the ruins of Dale and met Thranduil, who was on his elk, halfway across the bridge.

"The girl, Lucy, said she'll honor her promise to you." Bard said. Thranduil blinked and frowned. "She has a plan to return your gems to you tonight." Thranduil looked surprised.

"Does she now?" He mused. Bard nodded.

"I'm to return tonight to retrieve them. She said she'll talk to Thorin about Laketown's share as well." Thranduil scoffed. They looked back toward the mountain in time to see the dwarves dislodge the head of one of the massive stone statues, causing it to fall and break the raised bridge to the gate, thus disabling any attackers from approaching the gates.

"It is fruitless to reason with them; they understand only one thing." Thranduil pulled out his sword and gazed at it. "We attack at dawn! Are you with us?" As Thranduil rode back toward the city, Bard looked over his shoulder at Erebor then down at Lucy's watch in his hand.

* * *

"Just what were you thinking?!" Thorin shouted. Lucy kept her head down. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I used to go rock climbing all the time." She said quietly. Though to be honest she did it in a gym with mats below her and a harness on. "Bard caught me anyway."

"And if he wasn't there to catch you?!"

"He was kinda the whole point of me climbing down in the first place."

"Don't get smart with me." Thorin said with a glare. "What was so important that you had to risk your life to tell him?"

"None of your business." Lucy said quietly without looking at him.

"I promised you I would look after you and Tony, you put yourself at risk, that makes it my business."

"Because _you_ _always_ keep your promises right?" Lucy asked with a bitter smile. Thorin frowned. "You promised those people they would get their share, considering how much gold is in that room it would be nothing for you to help them."

"Nothing? _Nothing?_" He whispered taking a step towards her. "That gold is _my_ _birthright_. It belongs to-"

"Your people." Lucy said, cutting him off. Her expression was hard, her eyes stern. "Not you alone. You promised those people a share. They are cold, starving, they have wounded." She said, her voice growing louder. "And you're just going to turn your back on them? _Sound familiar?!_" She glared at him and his eyes widened. "You're no better than the elves." She hissed before turning and walking away. Thorin stared ahead before turning to watch her.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy slipped the vial of sleeping potion into her pocket before walking into the treasury and towards Thorin's overlook with a tray of food and drink. Bombur was one of the only ones not looking for the Arkenstone, mostly because of the fact that it was rather difficult for him, so he provided meals for everyone else with what they had left of the supplies. Lucy set the tray on a small table and looked out to see Thorin holding up a necklace. Lucy's eyes widened.

"The white gems of Lasgalen." Thorin said as he picked up a beautiful necklace made of tiny, shining, white gems. "I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these." Thorin tossed the necklace back into the pile of jewels, scattering many of the tiny gems.

"That's convenient." Lucy muttered. Thorin looked up and noticed her in the overlook. She frowned and looked down guiltily. He made his way up and walked over to her. "I brought you dinner…" Lucy said quietly motioning to the tray. "I noticed you haven't eaten all day…" He strode towards her wordlessly and she closed her eyes as she swallowed. He shocked her greatly when he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Lucy blinked and hugged him back.

"When you fell from my grasp this morning…" He let out a shaky breath. "I do not wish to lose you to this world let alone a simple fall. Not only would my nephews grieve for the loss of their One but I would grieve for the loss of a daughter." He pulled back to look at her shocked face. "I will admit I've come to care for you as family, Tony too." He raised a hand to stroke the side of her face. "I couldn't breathe as you fell… it felt as though my heart stopped." He closed his eyes for a moment. "If you had gotten hurt, it would've been my fault for not being able to pull you back up."

"I was trying to pull away so it was my fault I fell." Lucy said shaking her head.

"Why couldn't you just speak to him through the wall as I had?"

"I didn't want you or the others to overhear." Lucy said quietly. Thorin frowned slightly.

"What did you speak to him of?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter-"

"It does if you risked your life."

"I just told him that I would try and talk to you." She said in a quiet voice. Thorin frowned. "I just don't want a war because you're not in your right mind." Thorin let out a heavy sigh. "Can we just forget this, for a while? You should eat." Thorin was silent for a moment before he nodded and walked over to the tray of food. He took a drink before reaching for a piece of bread. Before he could raise the bread to his mouth he dropped it and had to steady himself by holding the table.

"What have you done?" He managed to ask before he passed out. As he fell back Lucy caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me when you wake up." She whispered before running down to where she'd seen the white gems. Lucy looked around and found a small chest. She grabbed it and dumped out the coins and jewels in it before putting the white gems and necklace into it. She closed it and hurried to the stone wall, grabbing some rope as she ran by before scrambling up the stairs. She started to wrap the rope around the chest tightly before tying it off.

"Lucy?" She jumped and whirled around to see Ori who was apparently on watch. "What are you doing?" He asked with a curious frown.

"Preventing a war." Lucy said.

"Do you need help?" He asked. Lucy smiled.

"How far can you throw?"

* * *

Bard rode a horse back to the gate, he frowned at the now missing bridge and wondered how Lucy would work around that. He looked down at the watch that glowed unnaturally in the lack of light. When he looked back up he noticed Lucy waving her arm. He waved back to show he saw her. She motioned for him to move back and to the right. Bard frowned but moved his horse off to the side. A moment later something came sailing over the side and landed with a loud thud on the ground. There was a rope attached to it in case it had missed its mark. Bard got off his horse and walked over to the chest. He took off the rope and tied it to Lucy's watch before giving a tug. Lucy reeled in the rope and smiled when she found her watch at the end of it. Bard opened the chest and stared in awe of the gems. He closed the chest and stood with it as he looked up. Lucy waved silently. He waved back before getting on his horse and heading back.

He rode into the ruins and found Thranduil, who tilted his head when Bard approached with the chest.

"Lucy has honored your promise." He said and opened the chest. Thranduil's eyes widened and he reached for the chest. Bard handed it to him and took a step back. Thranduil stared at the gems before closing the chest with a smile.

"So she has."

"You don't have to go to war now." Bard said.

"You haven't received your share."

"I'm sure she's working on it."

"She'd better hurry before your people become… upset."

* * *

Lucy thanked Ori before rushing back to where she left Thorin asleep. She found him still slumbering on the floor but Fili and Kili trying to wake him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kili asked.

"He probably passed out from exhaustion." Fili said.

"Not exactly." Lucy said. The two turned around.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked.

"I may have put some of the sleeping stuff in his drink." She said with a sheepish smile. Kili chuckled.

"It seems that's the only way he'd go to sleep." Fili said. "Come on, we'd better move him or he'll wake up angry." Kili nodded and the two started to lift him.

"I'll go get him a non-sleep inducing drink and bring the food." The two nodded and told her where they were taking him so she'd know where to go. On her way back from getting a new drink she asked Balin for paper and a writing utensil. She lost her way a few times but managed to find where the brothers had taken their uncle. It looked to be a simple room and Lucy saw a few of Fili and Kili's things by the other bed in the room. She put the tray down on the bedside table and quickly scratched out a note before putting it by the drink.

* * *

Thorin woke up confused. He blinked a few times as he sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. When he noticed the tray of food he remembered what had happened. He frowned deeply and felt betrayed. Lucy had drugged his drink. He got up from the bed and noticed the note.

_Thorin,_

_Please don't hate me for putting a sleeping potion in your drink. I did it because I care. You needed a good night's sleep and there was no way I was going to convince you to go to bed. I hope your heads a bit clearer now. I know you're probably still hungry, don't worry none of this is drugged. I do have something to talk to you about later though. _

_Love Lucy 3_

Thorin couldn't help but smile.


	26. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**26 is ready to post so I'll wait a few days for that… working on 28 now ^_^**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Don't be nervous D=**

**KHB123: I love writing the Thorin Lucy Father Daughter moments ^_^**

* * *

In Dale, Alfrid and the people of Laketown began collecting and distributing the various weapons and armor stored there. In Erebor, the dwarves did the same, suiting up for battle. As Bilbo walked by, Thorin called out to him, holding something.

"Master Baggins, come here!" Thorin said. Bilbo came up and saw that Thorin was holding a tunic of white mail. "You are going to need this. Put it on." Bilbo began removing his jacket. "This vest is made of silver steel - _"Mithril"_ it was called by my forebears." Thorin held it up so that Bilbo could slide into it. "No blade can pierce it." Bilbo finished putting it on, then looked at himself; the other dwarves watched too.

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior; I'm a Hobbit."

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Although he had started off smiling at Bilbo, he looked toward the other dwarves and frowned, then grabbed Bilbo by the shoulder and pulled him away where the other dwarves couldn't hear him. "I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!"

"Betrayed?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone." As Thorin moved closer to him, Bilbo looked extremely uncomfortable and worried. Thorin whispered to Bilbo. "One of them has taken it." Bilbo almost sighed audibly in relief. "One of them is false."

"Thorin...the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin."

"No eh...You...You made a promise...to the people of Laketown. Is-Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? _Our_ honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word."

"For that I'm grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the _people of Laketown_! This gold...is ours...and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! Not...one...piece of it!" As Thorin spoke, his voice grew deeper and more and more like Smaug's, until the very last line, which was exactly a repeat of what Smaug had said previously to Bilbo. Thorin was clearly mentally affected, and Bilbo stared at him in shock as the other dwarves, dressed for battle, strode by.

Lucy suddenly ran into view and Bilbo turned his head to look at her. Thorin noticed and turned his head to see her.

"Thorin, what's going on?" She asked.

"We're preparing for war." He said. "You and Tony are to remain here where it's safe."

"Okay one," She held up a finger. "_Hell_ no. And two," She held up another. "What are you talking about?"

"The people of laketown-"

"I thought we talked about this."

"I never agreed to give that town a single coin." Thorin said. Lucy frowned.

"Then I'll give them my share." Thorin frowned. "I mean 1/15th has to be enough to help them, probably more than what they need."

"And just how do you plan on giving it to them?"

"I'll fill a freaking bag's worth to bring to them, it's not the whole 1/15th but it would probably still be enough.

"If you leave this mountain you cannot come back." Thorin threatened.

"Fine." Lucy said before turning away. Thorin blinked in shock, he hadn't expected her to just accept it. Bilbo looked between the two with concern.

"Fili and Kili remain here." He said as he followed after her. Bilbo sighed as he watched them go out of view.

"So be it." Lucy said.

"Tony will also stay."

"He'll be safer here." Lucy said. Thorin frowned deeply and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Do not do this." He said.

"You're the one who won't help them, we_ both_ promised to help them," She turned to look at him, her face stern. "So I'm going to help them." She said enunciating each word.

"We never discussed you or Tony getting a share." Thorin said. Lucy stared at him. "Bilbo's contract says he'll get 1/14th, you and Tony are not mentioned, and you never signed a contract." Lucy yanked her arm out of his grip.

"You really _are_ just like him, aren't you?" Thorin blinked. She started walking backwards, shaking her head. "Well I'm not going to be here to see you go completely mad. I won't watch that." Thorin took a step towards her. "Tony can stay here if he wants, I can't be here a minute longer." She turned and started walking away. Thorin's eyes scanned the floor as he racked his brain for something to make her stay.

"You'd break my nephew's hearts?" He asked. Lucy stopped and turned to look at him.

"Apparently _you_ would." She said before leaving the room.

"Lucy wait!" He went after her as she headed towards the exit. "Lucy!" She didn't turn or say a word but kept walking. Thorin caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She stopped walking but didn't turn to him. Neither said a word for what felt like an eternity, then Thorin fell to his knees. Lucy turned to look down at him in shock. "Please." He held her hand in both of his with his head down against her arm.

"Thorin…"

"You promised you would help." He whispered.

"Apparently none of the gold is mine to take. I may honor my promises but I am no thief." She said. He shook his head slowly.

"You promised to help _me_…" He whispered. "I am not my grandfather…" Lucy's eyes widened as she felt something wet drip onto her hand. Thorin was eternally grateful no one was around to see him at that moment. Lucy lowered herself to her knees in front of him and put her hand over his. He didn't lift his head.

"I _want_ to help you," She whispered. "And I will, but you have to let me." He nodded.

"I'll let you, I swear. Just… please."

"And if you don't let me… I'm going to leave." His hold on her hand tightened. "Do we have a deal? I'll help you but only if you work with me on this. You can't fight me every step of the way." Thorin nodded. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Will you keep that promise?" He nodded again.

"I will, I swear."

"I don't believe you." Lucy whispered. Thorin lifted his head and Lucy felt a pang in her chest when she saw how truly scared he looked. He looked her in the eye.

"_I swear." _He said. Lucy shook her head.

"I won't believe you until you honor the promises you've broken." Thorin frowned. "If you can't then I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

"…. Fine." He said. He stood, pulling her up with him.

"You'll help the people of Laketown?" He nodded. "I need you to say it."

"I will give to the people of Laketown what I have promised them." Lucy smiled.

"Good. Now we just need to tell them. It's a rather long walk." She frowned to herself. Thorin shook his head.

"They have archers; I don't want you going out there."

"Maybe Bard will come back." Lucy started to walk but Thorin was still holding her hand.

"Thranduil would not stay an attack because that man told him you would talk to me."

"Don't worry about him." Lucy said. Thorin frowned.

"Lucy, what did you do?"

"Okay… don't hate me-" She said as she turned back to him.

"I could never hate you."

"I gave him back the gems." She said quickly.

"Repeat that?"

"When I slipped you that sleeping potion it was for two reasons. One, you needed the rest and two I needed to get the gems to Thranduil." Thorin's eyes widened but not in anger.

"The bridge was destroyed; tell me you didn't climb down." He put his hand on her shoulders. "You could've fallen and-"

"I didn't climb down." She assured him quickly. He sighed in relief. "So wait… you don't care that I returned them to him?"

"I care that you're safe. You did the right thing when I could not." He looked down. "It is affecting me." He admitted aloud. "Perhaps if there's less of it… it will help." Lucy smiled and suddenly hugged him. He hugged back tightly.

"There's another thing you have to do." Lucy said.

"Name it."

"Give up the search for the Arkenstone." Thorin pulled back to look at her. She'd closed her eyes, expecting an outburst. When one never came she opened her eyes. Thorin nodded. "Really?"

"If it's what you think will help me." He said but Lucy could see the hesitation on his face.

"Okay, I mean once this place gets back in business we'll look for it cause of that stupid oath…" She said muttering the last part. "Just understand that this company would follow you anywhere, has followed you, without that stone. You are their king no matter what. And if Tony and I stay I'd be proud to call you my king." Thorin smiled but then blinked.

"If you stay?" He asked. Lucy sighed.

"I know everyone wants us to stay but Tony and I have lives back home and-" Thorin cut her off by shaking his head.

"I understand. You've helped us reclaim our home; I cannot ask you to give up yours."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to stay and if it turns out we can't go home I'm sure Tony and I would be very happy here." Thorin smiled.

"And if you do stay you might be the future queen." He said. Lucy blushed and chuckled.

"That would mean Fili would have to marry me."

"And?"

"I-I can't be a queen." Thorin frowned.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a dwarf."

"That hardly matters. You have all the qualities of a good leader. Qualities I'm currently lacking."

"Hey, we're gunna work on that." Thorin smiled. "Speaking of, we should probably figure out how to tell the people we're going to help them."

"Thorin!" The two turned to see Dwalin jogging over. "The bowman's back."

"Perfect timing." Lucy said. She looked at Thorin who nodded.

* * *

"Bard!" Lucy called down from the top of the vantage point.

"Miss Lucy." He nodded. "I did not know how soon to return, but the survivors of Laketown are preparing to take what is owed to them by force."

"There will be no need for that." Thorin said. Bard looked at him then at Lucy in shock.

"You'll give us what you promised?" Bard asked. Thorin nodded. The dwarves looked shocked, but relieved.

"Return with able-bodied men to bring back your share." Bard smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, King under the mountain." Bard said bowing his head before turning on his horse and riding back. Thorin smiled softly. Lucy put a hand on his arm with a grin. Suddenly Fili picked up Lucy and spun her around making her squeak.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met." He said once he'd put her down.

"What did I do?" She asked with a small laugh.

"You changed his mind." Kili said. "The only other person to get through his stubbornness is our mother." Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephews. Lucy chuckled. Kili hugged her from behind and put his lips by her ear. "Thank you." He whispered. She nodded and he kissed her cheek. Thorin smiled at them.

"Fill three carts with gold!" He called down to the others. Lucy looked at him. "Fill _five_ carts with gold!" He looked at her and she gave him an 'and?' look. "And …stop the search for the Arkenstone." The dwarves all turned to look at him in shock. "Go!" Half of the dwarves below headed to the treasury while the other half went to get the carts.

Tony ran up to Lucy and pulled on her arm to bring here away from the others.

"Lucy, I gotta talk to you." He whispered. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tony glanced at Thorin before moving them further away. "I know where the stone is." Lucy's eyes widened. Tony turned and looked at Bilbo who was smiling softly, pleased with the recent turn of events. Lucy followed his gaze and her eyes widened. She turned back to Tony.

"Bilbo?" She mouthed. Tony nodded.

* * *

The dwarves watched as Bard approached with six other men and a cart pulled by two horses.

"They're gunna need a bigger cart." Dwalin said.

"They can just make two trips of it." Tony said with a shrug. The dwarves, using a pulley system, lowered the five carts of gold down to the men to load into the cart.

"Glad to see you are unharmed." Tony jumped with a yelp and whirled around to see Gandalf.

"What are you-? How did-? Where did you-? Huh?!"

"Wizard." Gandalf said with a smile. "Where is Thorin?" Tony shrugged but pointed into the mountain. "Ah Lucy." Gandalf said when he saw her.

"Gandalf? How-" He held up a hand to cut her off.

"Where is Thorin?"

"Uh, follow me." Gandalf nodded and descended the stairs, Tony following after him.

* * *

"Thorin!" Lucy and Tony called as they entered a room. They found Thorin sitting with Balin and Dwalin standing nearby.

"Yes?" He asked standing. "What's wrong?" Lucy shook her head with a smile and moved to the side. Gandalf stepped out with a smile. Thorin frowned.

"You're late." He said.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf said.

"Yeah no, you're late dude." Tony said looking up at him. Gandalf frowned down at him.

"Why are you here, wizard?" Thorin asked. Lucy gave him a look. "Gandalf." Thorin rephrased.

"War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're _all_ in mortal danger."

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked with a frown as he took a few steps closer."

"Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Dwalin asked.

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. You were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill you. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position." Thorin frowned deeply. "This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!" The three dwarves exchanged worried glances.

"Have you told those in Dale?" Thorin asked. Gandalf sighed heavily.

"Yes."

"They do not believe you." Thorin realized. "I have sent for Dain." Gandalf looked up. "He will bring an army."

"Why did you send for him? You knew not of any threat." Gandalf said with a frown. Thorin looked away.

"The elves planned to attack us." Dwalin said. "The survivors of Laketown as well." Gandalf's eyes widened.

"That's all been taken care of." Thorin said. "Thranduil has his gems and the people of Laketown their gold." Gandalf looked pleasantly surprised.

"You can thank the lass for that." Balin said with a smile a Lucy. Gandalf turned to smile at her as well.

"Good… we'll have three armies to aid us." Gandalf said with a nod.

"The elves will not help us." Dwalin said. "They have what they came for. And what reason would those in Dale have to help." Gandalf frowned.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf looked down at Lucy. "Could you take me to Thranduil?" Gandalf looked hesitant. "I was able to change _his_ mind." She said nodding at Thorin who was shaking his head.

"No." He said. "I need you here." She looked at him and he pleaded with his eyes.

"Then I'll go." Tony said.

"Very well." Gandalf said. "I hope your tongue is as sharp as your sister's." He muttered as they left the room.

* * *

On the way back to the rampart they saw Bilbo. Gandalf smiled.

"Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo smiled.

"Gandalf."

"Come with us, lad, I need to talk to you."

"With you, where are you going?"

"To Dale so I can talk to the elf guy." Tony said. Gandalf frowned.

"I shouldn't have to remind you that the 'elf guy' is a king. Try to be respectful."

"No promises." Tony muttered. Gandalf sighed.

* * *

The three returned to Dale and entered the tent where Thranduil sat, Bard stood within the tent a few feet away from a table with a map.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." He said. Bilbo looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes. Sorry about that." Bilbo said.

"And this is?" He looked at Tony.

"Tony, my sister is Lucy."

"Ah yes, the girl." Thranduil nodded.

"Yeah, the one who kept her promise to you." Tony nodded.

"Why are you here?" Thranduil asked, looking rather bored and annoyed.

"Gandalf told you of the threat coming," Bilbo said. "Will you fight with us?" Thranduil looked at them.

"My sister helped you, you owe her." Tony said. Thranduil snapped his head in his direction.

"I owe her _nothing_."

"She didn't have to help you." Tony said. "She made a promise to you and you still kept us locked up. She could've ignored it, forgotten it but that's not who she is. She kept her promise to you with nothing expected in return but _I_ say you owe her. She prevented a war between three races and risked her ass getting you back your little gems and _you_," He looked at Bard. "She's the reason the people of Laketown received their share of gold. You all should be so grateful to her. You _owe_ her."

"I owe her the lives of my men?" Thranduil asked.

"You owe her your support. I don't care if your elves shoot from a distance like _cowards_," Thranduil glared. "but any bit of support would help. Those orcs are coming; they're not going to stop at attacking the mountain. Do you think you're safe here? They will overtake Dale and slaughter you if you don't fight them." Thranduil gave Tony a hard long stare. "Sometimes people die in war it's unavoidable but you fight so that no more will be killed! If you don't fight them do you have any idea how many more will die?!"

"Enough!" Thranduil snapped.

"No!"

"Tony." Bilbo put a hand on Tony's arm but he shook it off.

"You cannot just sit back and watch others die!" Tony shouted.

"I said enough." Thranduil said. He motioned his hand and an elf brought over a bag and two swords.

"Are those…?" Bilbo blinked.

"Trinity and Shadow Strike." Thranduil said. The elf handed the swords to Tony. "You cannot go into battle without a weapon."

"Why did you bring these with you?" Tony asked.

"They were among the weapons we brought for the people of Laketown. This is also yours." The elf handed Tony Lucy's bag.

"Why did you bring _this_?" Tony asked looking up from the bag. Thranduil didn't answer. "Thanks." Tony said putting the bag over his shoulder and attaching his blade to his belt. He held onto Lucy's. "Well you were a big help." He hissed before turning to leave. Two elves stopped him. Tony turned back to Thranduil.

"My… debt… to your sister will be repaid in the blood of orcs." He said. Tony grinned and looked at Bard who nodded.

"Thank you." Tony said before bowing.

"Oh stop." Thranduil said rolling his eyes. Tony left the tent and Bilbo followed after him.

"So I guess we head back." Bilbo said.

"Not you Master Baggins." Gandalf said. He had been waiting outside the tent. "Rest up tonight. You must leave tomorrow."

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"Get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now."

"Yeah Bilbo can't leave." Tony said. "He's going to fight with us."

"You are not a warrior, you're a hobbit." Gandalf said. Bilbo bit his bottom lip as he remembered when he'd said that to Thorin.

"No." Bilbo said. "I belong fighting alongside them." He said. Gandalf sighed.

"Then join them in the morning." Gandalf said. "For now, rest." Gandalf saw Alfrid walking by and called out to him. "You there! Find this Hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it." Alfrid grudgingly came over and began to lead Bilbo away. As they went, Gandalf grabbed Alfrid's arm to whisper to him.

"Bilbo." Tony said walking over. "Here." He reached into Lucy's bag and handed him something. Bilbo looked at it in utter confusion.

"What's this?"

"It's a walkie talkie."

"A-A what?"

"You hold this button," He pressed the button on his. "And speak into it." As Tony spoke his voice echoed through Bilbo's walkie talkie making the hobbit jump. "It's for long distance communication." Bilbo stared in wonder. "When you're done talking you say over and lift off the button." He said releasing the button. "That way the other person knows they can talk." He showed him the volume and the on off switch. "When you're done completely you say over and out. When you wanna start a conversation you say 'come in' who ever you're trying to reach 'come in this is Bilbo, come in over.' Then wait for a reply."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Bilbo asked. Tony shrugged.

"Might need it, besides you're my friend." Bilbo smiled. Tony put a hand on his shoulder before walking back to Gandalf. "I gotta walk don't I?"

"Best get a move on, Master Montgomery." Gandalf said. Tony groaned.

* * *

Lucy approached Thorin who was seated at a table.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." He told her. She looked at him and he turned his head away. "I am not my grandfather."

"I know." Lucy said sitting next to him. She frowned at the crown he'd put on before she reached up and took off it off. He blinked at her and frowned. "It just doesn't look right." He tilted his head as she put the crown on the table. "I know you're a king and the crown and regal clothing goes with it but… you just don't look like you." She said softly. "I mean… I'm used to just plain Thorin Oakenshield."

"I was always a king, you know."

"I know." Lucy said with a nod.

"And I lost the Oaken branch, I am no longer Oakenshield."

"Aren't you still the same dwarf who fought with one and defeated Azog?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts." Lucy said shaking her head. "The day you did that was the day you became Oakenshield and you still are whether you have it with you physically or not. It's a part of you, just like how you being a king is part of you; you don't need fancy clothes and a shiny crown for us to follow you." Thorin looked down at his clothes and sighed. "And if you think otherwise… you're wrong." He looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know where I'd be if you weren't here." He said.

"Hey, someone's gotta make sure your head's on straight." She said giving his arm a little shove. He chuckled and shoved back but ended up making her shift on the bench a few inches. She chuckled and rubbed her arm.

"Fili and Kili are lucky dwarves."

"I like to think _I'm_ the lucky one for having _them_." Lucy said with a smile.

"You three haven't had much alone time with them since we got here." Thorin mused.

"Well to be fair things have been kinda hectic. There'll be time after the battle." Thorin nodded with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to show you and Tony Erebor once it's restored to its former glory; how it used to be when Thror was king."

"I think we'd rather see the newer version with you as king." Lucy said. Thorin smiled fondly.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**DGMSilverAirHead03****_: Why is everyone so nervous? I don't want you guys to feel nervous. Don't be nervous DX_**

* * *

By the time Tony returned to the mountain it was nearly dawn. He found Lucy talking with Thorin.

"Tony, you're back." Lucy said with a smile.

"Will they fight?" Thorin asked. Tony grinned making Thorin pull him into a hug and pat him on the back with a proud smile.

"And, he gave these back." Tony said holding out Lucy's sword.

"Sweet!" Lucy said taking it. "Oh, I've missed this." She said holding it up.

"And your bag, I gave one of the walkie talkies to Bilbo back in Dale."

"He did not return with you?" Thorin asked with a frown. Tony shook his head.

"Gandalf wanted him to stay behind." He said with a shrug. "But Bilbo said he'd be back for the battle." Thorin nodded.

"Very well. If we're to fight an army of orcs I want the two of you prepared."

"You're not gunna make us stay back?" Lucy asked. Thorin shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to keep you both out of harm's way, you belong out there with us." Tony grinned. "I'd rather you not fight with sore muscles but you must learn." He started to leave the room so the two followed him. "Lucy, Fili will be training you. Don't think because you're his One he'll go easy on you." Lucy nodded. "And Tony, I'll train you." Tony grinned excitedly. "Come, you've much to prepare for and little time to do so."

* * *

The next morning the two siblings were rather sore but they knew they had to push through it. Everyone suited up and went to the rampart to find Thranduil's army waiting along with some of the people of Laketown. Thranduil, on his elk, and Bard, on his horse, approached the mountain.

"How are you to fight with us if you're hiding?" Thranduil asked.

"We're not hiding." Thorin called down. "We're waiting." A rumbling was heard in the distance, and the armies looked up to see the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding a battle-pig.

"Ironfoot." Gandalf said. The Erebor dwarves began cheering and screaming as they saw their backup arriving. Thranduil called out as he rode through his army as his Elves and the Lakepeople turned away from the gates of Erebor and began marching quickly toward the oncoming Iron Hills dwarves. Gandalf strode along with them, Bilbo rushing to keep up.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo said to Gandalf.

"It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills - Thorin's cousin." Gandalf told him.

"Are they alike?"

"I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." The two armies halted a short distance from one another, and Dain rode his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!" The townspeople, clutching their weapons, stepped back in fear, while the Elves pulled out their swords and step forward. "All of you - right now!"

"Well ain't he a ray of sunshine." Tony muttered.

"Stand fast!" Bard called out. Gandalf strode forward.

"Come now, lord Dain!" He called.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain called.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! You're not here to fight each other! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" He gestured toward Thranduil, who looked angry. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Thranduil smiled furiously.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil spat.

"You hear that, lads?!" Dain called. He turned and rejoined his army. "Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" A dwarf yelled out a command, and the Iron Hills dwarves raised their weapons and cheer. The Elves performed a complicated maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army, while the arches stand behind them. As both armies prepared to fight, a rumbling was heard at the base of a spur of the mountain. The armies grew silent as they turned to look.

"Were-worms!" Gandalf whispered to himself. At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling was coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, break through the rocks. Their mouths were essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. The human, Elf, and dwarf armies looked on in shock.

"Oh, come on!" Dain exclaimed. The worms suddenly retreated into the tunnels they'd made through the mountains approaching the Lonely Mountain. As the mist clears, Azog and a few other Orcs can be seen standing atop a hill. Behind them were several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth, meant as signaling devices. As Azog gave a sign, one of the wooden structures opened up in a particular position, and a horn sounded. Immediately, legions of Orcs begin pouring out of the were-worm tunnels. "The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Dain and part of his army turned and rushed toward the oncoming Orcs.

* * *

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili asked. The other dwarves cheered and agreed, preparing to climb down.

"Stand down!" Thorin shouted.

"What?"

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked.

"I said STAND DOWN!" Thorin shouted before he descended the stairs. Tony and Lucy exchanged confused and worried glances. Lucy went to follow after Thorin but Balin stopped her, shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Dain and a company of his dwarves rush toward the oncoming orcs, the Elves stayed right where they were. The dwarves were clearly outnumbered by the orcs.

"The elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo asked looking up at Gandalf. "They said they would." Thranduil looked back at the Iron Hills dwarves, who had stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by the chants of the leader. The orcs were fast approaching the shield wall. Suddenly, right as the Orcs reached the dwarves, the Elves leaped up over the shield wall from behind, wielding their swords, and began raining down blows on the Orcs. As the Elves pressed forward, the dwarvish shield wall was raised and the dwarves rushed forward, cutting down Orcs with their spears. Dain rode furiously through the Orcs, smashing them left and right with his hammer.

As the remaining elves marched toward the battle, Gandalf and Bilbo were standing in one place.

"Eh, Gandalf - Is this a good place to stand?" Bilbo asked. At the top of the hill, Azog commanded his Orcs. The wooden signaling devices changed their position to show a new signal. Gandalf, seeing the signal, looked toward the tunnels to see new legions of Orcs, including massive trolls and other monsters, come out. Thranduil shouted to his troops. The Elves stopped and pulled out their bows.

As a horn sounded and the signaling device changed again, another legion of Orcs that had been waiting for the signal turned and marched toward Dale, which was between the current battle and the tunnels.

"Azog - he's trying to cut us off" Gandalf shouted. They saw massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple orcs and wooden structures such as catapults on their back, marching toward the city along with the armies of orcs.

"All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!" Bard shouted. Bard, the Lakepeople, Gandalf, and Bilbo rushed toward the city, trying to intercept the Orcs.

"To the city! Bilbo! This way!" Gandalf shouted. The monstrous trolls approaching the city stopped at a rise overlooking Dale. They bent over and planted all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal. On their backs were catapults loaded with large rocks; orcs on the trolls' backs wound up the gears of the catapults. At a signal from their leader orc, who struck the ground with his mace, the catapults were released, and the rocks flew toward Dale. They smashed into the walls and towers, destroying everything they hit. As Bard, at the front of his army, rode across a bridge into Dale, the Orc army approached the wall from another area. A troll with a giant triangle-shaped rock strapped to his head ran up to the wall and smashed into it headfirst, knocking it down and knocking himself out in the same motion. The orcs behind him rushed into the city through the hole, entering the houses and killing whatever people they found.

* * *

As more and more orcs and trolls entered the city, Thranduil rode his elk into the city by crossing one of the bridges. As he crossed, his elk trampled many orcs. The elk lowered its horns and speared five orcs at the same time, lifting them up so that Thranduil could behead all of them with one swing of his sword. As they thundered into the city, the elk was killed by multiple Orc arrows to the chest. As it fell, Thranduil leaped clear and rolled. He came up from his roll to find himself surrounded by orcs. He pulled out both his sword and began fighting them, soon reinforced by his elven foot troops.

In the city, the men, elves, and orc all fought each other, and the orcs seemed to have the upper hand because of their massive numbers. Azog watched from his hilltop vantage point.

In the plains in front of Erebor, the Iron Hills dwarves were being driven back by the orcs. Orcs manage to killed Dain's war pig and he had to jump off.

"You buggars!" He began killing orcs left and right with his hammer and by headbutting them. "Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?" From his vantage point, Azog gloated as both battlefronts were being won by the orcs. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK! TO THE BARRICADE! FALL BACK!" The remaining dwarves began retreating toward the gates of Erebor, with the orcs in pursuit. A signal horn sounded, the the orcs regrouped to marched on the dwarves.

* * *

Just inside the gates of Erebor, the dwarves of the Company sat desolately, hearing the cries of battle outside but unable to help their kin. Some rose as they saw Thorin approaching from further in the mountain, sword drawn. He was no longer dressed in his royal robes and arbor, but in a simple leather outfit. Kili stood and began shouting as he walked towards him.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight _our _battles _for us_!" Thorin and Kili continued to approach each other. "It is not in my blood, Thorin." They stopped in front of each other.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin laid his hand on Kili's shoulder, smiling. Kili smiled back at him through his tears. They touched foreheads. Thorin turned to the rest of the dwarves. "I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?" The dwarves rose and raised their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again.

As they raised the bell to break the stone wall Lucy and Tony took out their swords and took a deep breath. Tony made sure his walkie talkie was securely on his belt. Fili and Kili walked up to Lucy and had a three person hug with their foreheads against each others.

"Please be careful." Lucy whispered.

"We were going to tell you that." Kili said with a soft smile.

"Stay close to us, love." Fili said. Lucy nodded. They broke their hug and moved into position, ready to run. Kili, who stood next to Lucy, quickly turned and kissed her. She blinked in surprise and blushed at him. He gave her his adorable smile.

"Wanted to do that at least once, just in case." He whispered, the last three words barely audible.

"You can have more when the battle is over." She whispered back making him grin. "So you better come back to me."

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

* * *

Dain and his surviving dwarves set up a desperate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor's gates; the orcs lined up by rank, ready to attack them. Azog suddenly stopped the orcs with him on the hill from signaling the attack. Several heavily armored trolls shouldered their way to the front of the Orc ranks. The orcs sounded their signaling horn, and the orcs and trolls began to march forward. Suddenly, another trumpet was heard; it was Bombur, atop the wall. The orcs stopped in confusion. In Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf heard the sound too and looked up in surprise.

* * *

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashed outward as it was hit from inside by a giant golden bell. The rocks fell forward and made a rough bridge across the moat. Thorin and his dwarves rushed out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves; Azog looked on in shock. Dain began shouting to his troops.

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!"

"_Du Bekâr!"_ (To arms!)" Thorin shouted. He led the way as all the dwarves formed a wedge behind him. They smashed their way through the orc ranks, releasing their pent up anger and hatred.

* * *

In Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf looked out at the plain from an abandoned causeway.

"The dwarves! They're rallying!" Bilbo said. They watched as the dwarves, fighting with new vigor, destroyed the orcs.

"They are rallying to their king!" Gandalf said.

* * *

**The whole battle is in the next chapter so I may or may not wait on posting it just so I can add everything I want.**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**Yorushihe****: wow thanks for all the reviews lol they made me want pancakes.**

* * *

On the battlefield, Thorin defeated an orc. He called out to Dain, who was not far away.

"Dain!"

"Thorin!" Dain called back. "Hold on! I'm coming!" They continued killing orcs, all the while getting closer to each other. "Hey cousin, what took you so long?!" In a brief respite, they were able to meet and hug. "There's too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan." Thorin looked up and saw the hilltop on which Azog's wooden machines signaling orders.

"Aye - We're going to take out their leader!"

"Azog..." Thorin strode forward and mounted a large goat that Dain's army had brought.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!"

* * *

Lucy and Tony, panting and trying to catch their breath, were back to back with their swords up.

"How ya doin, Tone?" Lucy gasped.

"Peachy!" He grunted as he swung at an orc to block its sword. Lucy quickly looked back and saw a second orc.

"Tony!" She quickly blocked the second orc's sword before kicking it in the chest with a yell.

"Lucy! Tony!" The two quickly glanced over to see Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, each on a goat pushing through the orcs. "Get on! Quickly!" Thorin shouted. Tony climbed onto the back of Dwalin's goat and Lucy jumped on behind Thorin.

"Lead on!" Dwalin shouted as they charged toward Azog's hill, smashing through the orc armies in their way.

* * *

Back in Dale, Gandalf watched human spearmen and archers kill a massive troll.

"We may yet survive this." He said.

"GANDALF!" Bilbo shouted. Gandalf killed an orc, then hurried over to where Bilbo was standing at the wall and watching Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Tony and Lucy ride up a spur of the mountain to where Azog was. "It's Thorin!"

"And Fili, Kili...and Dwalin. He's taking his best warriors!"

"To do what?"

"To cut the head off the snake." Gandalf said. Bilbo looked back and his eyes widened.

"What is…? Please tell me that's not Tony and Lucy with them!"

"I'm afraid so."

"What's Thorin thinking?!" Bilbo put his hands on his head. "They… they-"

"Have grown." Gandalf said.

…

Atop the hill, Azog heard the sound of goat hooves, and he snarled. Thorin and Co. reached some ruins on top of the hill, killing orcs along the way; there was a frozen river between them and where Azog was.

…

Legolas and Tauriel arrived back in Dale together on a horse; they charged through the streets, killing orcs on their way. They came to where Gandalf was standing.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called as he got off his horse.

"Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!"

"There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!"

"Gundabad…This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north."

"Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!" Bilbo asked.

"Ravenhill." Gandalf said. He turned and strode over to the parapets to look at the hill where Thorin went; that was Ravenhill.

"Ravenhill…Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili - they're all up there!" He shouted. "And Tony." Bilbo said as he pulled out the wakie talkie Tony had given him. He pressed the button. "Come in, Tony, Come in, This is Bilbo, Come in!" Gandalf turned and looked at Bilbo in confusion.

"What are you doing? What is that?"

"Too far away." Bilbo said. "I've got to get closer."

* * *

Thorin and Company were still fighting in the ruins across the frozen river from Azog's stronghold. Having defeated all the enemies around them, they looked out across the river at the ruins in which Azog was last seen; his wooden signaling machines were visible through the mist.

"Where is he?"

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili said.

"I don't think so...Fili, take your brother-" Thorin was cut off as Bilbo's voice came from Tony's belt.

"Bilbo?" Kili looked extremely confused and the group, minus Tony and Lucy, looked around. Tony grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Bilbo? What's wrong? Over." The reply was too broken up to understand. "I didn't catch that, repeat, over."

"What is that?" Fili asked.

"Walkie talkie, it's for long distance communication but not as far a distance as Dale apparently." Tony said when all he got back was static. He walked a bit closer towards the direction Dale was in. "Bilbo, you have to move closer, I repeat, move closer, over." All he got back was static.

"It was a nice idea." Lucy said with a shrug. Tony frowned.

* * *

"Tony!" Bilbo shouted into the walkie talkie. "You've got to get out of there! Over!"

"Bil- SHHHHH oser- SHHHHH peat- SHHHH ove clo- SHHHH."

"It's no use; I've got to move closer." Bilbo said shaking his head. Gandalf ran up to Thranduil as a horn sounded.

"My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned."

"By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land - No more!" Thranduil said before he walked away haughtily and angrily.

"Thranduil?!"

"I'll go!" Bilbo said.

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll never make it!"

"Why not?"

"Cause they will see you coming and kill you!"

"No, they won't." Gandalf looked at Bilbo peculiarly. "They won't see me."

"It's out of the question - I won't allow it!"

"I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf." Bilbo said. "I only need to get close enough for Tony's talkie thing to hear me." Gandalf said nothing; they nodded to each other, then Bilbo strode away. Turning a corner, he pressed into an alcove and pulled out his ring. He looks at it for a few moments, then put it on.

* * *

"Whatever he's trying to say is probably important." Tony said. "I don't think we should split up yet."

"We need to find Azog." Thorin said before turning to Fili. "Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!"

"We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." Dwalin said. They looked back the way they came to see goblins running over the ruins toward them.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!"

"Come on!" Dwalin shouted. As Fili and Kili run towards the river, Thorin, Lucy and Dwalin prepared to meet the goblins rushing toward them. Tony quickly went after Fili and Kili.

"I'm coming with you." He said. Fili put a hand on Tony's chest to stop him.

"I think you should stay with Thorin," Fili said. "Whatever Bilbo's trying to tell you, he should hear as soon as possible."

"It won't take the three of them long to finish the goblins and join us." Kili said. "Let's just go." A sound of static came from the walkie talkie. "Though you are going to have to stop that." Kili added.

"I'll just lower the volume a bit." Tony said before doing so.

* * *

Bilbo stopped before the bridge to Ravenhill, out of sight, and took off his ring. He slipped it in his pocket before grabbing the walkie talkie.

"Tony! Come in Tony please!" He waited a few seconds and hit the rock behind him in frustration. He was about to move closer when the walkie talkie made a noise.

"Bilbo, what's wrong, I couldn't understand what you were trying to say before, where are you? Over."

"Tony, you've got to get out, fall back, there's a second army coming. Bolg is bringing a second army you're going to be overrun, come back." Bilbo said. "over." Tony, Fili and Kili exchanged glances before quickly, but quietly, heading back the way they came.

"Bilbo you've got to warn Thorin, we're not with them, over." Tony whispered. Bilbo slipped on his ring and ran over the bridge.

* * *

Having defeated the goblins, Thorin looked anxiously out over the frozen river.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin asked.

"Where could he have gone?" Lucy asked trying to catch her breath. Bilbo appeared out of thin air behind them, panting.

"Thorin…" Bilbo said.

"Bilbo!" Thorin turned to him.

"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

"We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin said.

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Thorin said. Suddenly, Thorin appeared to have understood something alarming. "This is a trap!" He said looking to where he'd sent Fili and Kili.

"Oh god." Lucy gasped and started to run to the river. Thorin quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No!" She turned to look at him and it broke his heart to see the look of despair in her eyes.

"No no it's alright, I warned them with this." Bilbo held up the walkie talkie. "They should be on their way out now." Just as he said that the three came running into view. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, as did Thorin.

"There's another army!" Kili called.

"We know, Bilbo told us." Lucy said. "Tony, that walkie talkie idea was the best thing you've ever done." She said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not." Tony said as he hugged her back. Lucy kissed the top of his head before letting him go.

"I'd say not." Thorin said putting at hand on his shoulder. Suddenly as they turned to leave, they heard a drum sound from Ravenhill. Looking back at the tower, they saw a light appear and Azog walk into view. "This ends now." Thorin began running across the frozen river.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called. "Thorin...No." As Thorin began to clamber up the ruins, Azog rushed out of a tunnel and attacked him. They fought on the snowy mountainside, Thorin with his sword and Azog with his arm-blade and a mace.

Bilbo and the others, still on the other side of the river, heard a noise and ducked as werebats flew out of the fog. Bilbo's sword glowed blue, and he looked back to see Bolg and his forces climbing over the ruins. Seeing Bilbo, the orcs charged at him. Just before they reach him, Dwalin charged up and began fighting the orcs, Fili and Kili beside him. Tony grabbed Lucy's arm.

"We have to help Thorin!"

"We're a little busy _here_!" She shouted as she swung her sword and cut off an orcs head.

"We can't just let him fight by himself!" Tony shouted before running down to the river.

"Tony!" Lucy went to run after him but an orc blocked her path. She had to block its attack and looked past it to see Tony running across the river. "Tony!"

…

Tauriel and Legolas paused on their way to Ravenhill as they saw the Werebats massing. The werebats flew down to the main battlefields, swooping through ranks of soldiers and causing mayhem. Legolas leaped and grabbed the leg of a passing Werebat, and it carried him away.

…

Azog and Thorin continued fighting. Tony ran up the ruins and found the two.

"Thorin!" Tony shouted as he ran over. Thorin glanced over quickly.

"Tony no!" He shouted as he blocked Azog's arm blade. "Tony, get out of here!"

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not!" Azog knocked Thorin down as Tony swung his sword at him. He growled angrily and Tony gulped. As Thorin pulled himself up he heard a choked gasp and the clatter of a sword. He whirled around to see Azog holding Tony up by his neck. His sword had fallen and landed below his kicking feet. He desperately tried to pry Azog's hand from around his neck as he gasped for air, his face turning a redish purple.

"Tony!" Azog snarled with a large smirk as Thorin glared at him. Azog pointed his bladed arm at Tony's stomach before pulling his arm back. Suddenly a knife flew through the air and sunk into Azog's wrist causing him to drop Tony to the ground. Tony gasped and coughed, too weak and light headed to move. Thorin quickly attacked Azog as Lucy ran over to Tony.

"Tony, oh god!"

"I'm….fine…" He rasped out with a harsh cough.

"Why didn't you wait for me?!"

"…sorry…" Lucy helped him sit up and lean against a rock. Thorin managed to knock Azog down, and Azog slid down a slippery slope; before Thorin could chase after him, other orcs arrived and he was forced to fight them.

"Lucy!" He shouted seeing an orc running at her and Tony. She grabbed her sword and jumped up, whirling around to block an attack. Tony grabbed his sword and stood up. He had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself when his vision became spotty but he shook his head and raised his sword.

…

In the courtyard, Bilbo threw rocks at orcs as Dwalin, Fili and Kili fought.

As Bilbo continued throwing rocks, Bolg suddenly ran out and smacked Bilbo in the head with the handle of his mace, knocking him out cold.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted when he saw the hobbit. Fili suddenly looked around frantically.

"Where's Lucy?!" Fili shouted.

"Where's Tony?!" Dwalin shouted.

…

As the werebat carried Legolas over a stone tower, he shot it through the head, killing it and forcing it to release him; he dropped gracefully on top of the tower. Azog, recovered, suddenly charged at Thorin and knocked him onto the surface of the frozen river. Azog yelled to his orcs, many of which ran out on to the ice to attack Thorin.

Thorin looked around rapidly as many orcs ran toward him; suddenly, the orcs began falling over with arrows stuck in them. Legolas was shooting the orcs attacking Thorin from the top of the tower. Thorin, with his broken sword, took on the remaining orcs. He heard yelling and looked to see Lucy and Tony fighting some of the orcs as well. He only had a moment to look on with worry as an orc drew him back into the figt.

Legolas, on top of the tower, suddenly felt the tower shaking. He looked down to see a troll smashing away at the tower's base. Hearing Tauriel's grunts, he looked out and saw her rolling with Bolg down the mountainside. She landed on a broken staircase, gasping in pain. Meanwhile, Bolg had landed near her; he rose and prepared to kill her. Legolas, seeing this, reached back for an arrow, only to find that he had run out. He angrily threw down his bow and pulled out Orcrist. He leaped off the top of the tower and plummeted down holding his sword out; he managed to stab the troll in the head, and it hobbled around in pain. Twisting the sword, he managed to get the troll to charge forward, smashing head first into the already-weakened base of the tower. Bolg looked up to see the tower fall over and make a bridge over the chasm in between Legolas and Bolg. As Tauriel lay unconscious, Bolg and Legolas charged at each other over the makeshift bridge. They began fighting. As they fought, Bolg swung his heavy mace at Legolas and missed, hitting the floor and causing it to crumble and fall into the chasm.

…

Meanwhile, Thorin managed to stab an orc in the knee; another orc rushed up and smashed into him, causing him to slide across the ice all the way to the edge of the waterfall, directly over Legolas and Bolg. Bolg knocked Legolas over, but as he raised his mace, Thorin managed to knock an orc over the edge of the waterfall; it landed on the bridge behind Bolg, breaking through the stones and causing him to fall under a pile of rubble. Another orc approached Thorin, who was lying on his back, partially hanging over the edge of the waterfall, defenseless. As it raised its sword, Legolas managed to throw Orcrist into the orc's chest, killing it. As it fell over the edge, Thorin managed to reach out and grab the sword, saving it from going over.

As Legolas was watching Thorin, Bolg leaped out of the rubble and swung at Legolas, but Legolas dodged and pulled out his two knives, fighting Bolg with them. Thorin stood and looked in wonder at his blade come back to him; he looked up and saw Azog, alone, facing him. Tony and Lucy were still off to the side finishing off the last of the orcs on the frozen river. Thorin and Azog approached each other slowly; suddenly, a horn blows, and Azog smiled as a hill in the distance behind him became covered with approaching orc help.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony shouted, his voice cracking, having just killed the last orc near him and Lucy. Azog charged forward and swung a large rock attached to a chain at Thorin, who ducked under it. As Azog was unbalanced by the swing, Thorin managed to get behind him and slashed him. Azog angrily swung the rock at him again, and as Thorin dodged, the rock smashed into the ice, cracking it.

"Hey scar face!" Lucy shouted as she threw something. Azog growled in pain and reached behind him to pull a throwing knife out of his back. He snarled and turned to approach them. Thorin slashed at him again making him roar.

"You're fight is with me!" Thorin shouted. "Stay back!" He shouted to the two siblings just as more orcs came to fight them.

"Yeah, no problem!" Tony shouted as he ducked under an orcs sword and swung his own at the orc's legs.

As Thorin and Azog fought, the ice continued cracking. They both paused for a second, then Azog swung again. This time, the ice actually began to break apart beneath them. As Thorin stumbled over an edge of the ice, Azog managed to knock his legs out from under him with the chain. As Azog swung again, Thorin managed to roll away. He leaped behind Azog, who was off balance, and slashed him again just as another knife went sailing into the orc's back. Lucy had a brief moment of peace from the orcs and used it to aid Thorin as best she could. Azog angrily swung the rock and chain at Thorin, missing; this time, the rock became stuck in the ice, and Azog was forced to slash at Thorin with his bladed arm. Suddenly, Azog looked into the sky behind Thorin in shock; The Eagles, with Radagast riding their leader, swooped by. They sailed through the ranks of the oncoming orc reinforcements from Gundabad, decimating them. Beorn, riding atop one of the Eagles, threw himself off it and transformed into a bear as he fell to the ground, landing in full massive bear form right in the middle of the orcs. He smashed through them.

…

Thorin suddenly threw his sword down. Reaching forward, he lifted the rock at the end of the chain and tossed it to Azog, who instinctively caught it. Azog looked at him in shock. Thorin jumped backward, off the ice floe that they were both standing on; without his weight to balance it, and with Azog at the other end holding the rock, the ice floe tipped over and plunged Azog into the water below. He scrabbles at the edge, but the chain pulled him down. Thorin panted in exhaustion. Lucy and Tony cheered and ran towards him.

"You did it!" Tony shouted.

The Eagles attacked the werebats, ripping them out of the air. As Thorin bent down to pick up Orcrist, he saw Azog through the ice, being pulled slowly by the current toward the frozen waterfall. Thorin slowly walked above him, and they stared at each other through the ice. Azog closed his eyes. Tony suddenly pulled Thorin back just in time as Azog's blade came up through the ice. Thorin pushed him back just as Azog leaped through the ice and pinned him down. As he stabbed his blade arm at Thorin, Thorin managed to stop it from piercing his chest by sliding Orcrist in one of the forks of the blade. Tony, with a yell, jumped onto Azog's back, after a small boost from Lucy and put his sword against Azog's neck, holding the end of it with his hand since he had on steel gauntlets. Azog snarled but was cut off as his head was by Tony pulling back with a grunt. Azog's head bounced on the ground before rolling a bit, his mouth and eyes open in shock. Tony jumped off his back and Lucy pushed the body so it wouldn't fall on Thorin. Thorin stared up in shock at Tony.

"How'd I do?" Tony asked, his voice was a bit raspy and a dark bruise had formed around his neck in the shape of a hand, but he was smiling anyways.

* * *

Bilbo, waking up from unconsciousness, saw the Eagles overhead. He blinked a few times and Dwalin looked over him.

"You alright, lad?" He asked as he helped him up. Bilbo looked out and saw Thorin hugging Lucy and Tony out on the ice. He smiled seeing them all okay. Fili and Kili looked out and both let out huge sighs of relief before frantically climbing down and running out to meet them.

"Lucy!" Kili shouted. The three broke their hug and Lucy let out a squeak as Kili slid towards her, he couldn't stop in time and ended up knocking her over. "Lucy." He panted. "I'm so glad you're okay." Lucy smiled up at him. Just then Fili, who'd also been running, slid towards them and landed on them. In doing so he pushed Kili down onto Lucy causing them both to let out an 'omph' and in trying to push himself up Fili pushed Kili's head down sending his lips crashing into Lucy's. The two looked shocked and Kili lifted his head as Fili rolled off them. Kili smiled down at Lucy whose face had gone red.

"I'm happy to see her alive too, brother." Fili said. Kili laughed and pulled Lucy up so they were both sitting on the ice. Fili pulled her to him in a tight hug which Kili joined. Fili put one of his arms around his brother. Lucy kissed both their cheeks before they put their foreheads together.

"Awe group hug." Tony said as he jumped on them. Thorin smiled at the four with a chuckle. Kili suddenly pulled away and grabbed Tony by the shoulders.

"Tony! What happened to you?!" He asked with his eyes wide as he saw the bruise.

"I'm fine." Tony said with a smile but his voice was still raspy.

"We'll have Oin look at ya." Fili said. Lucy grabbed Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back with a smile.

"I'm fine, Lu, don't worry." He said softly.

"I'm your big sister; it's my job to worry." She said.

"I know…" He said hugging tighter. "I love you, sis." Just those four simple words brought Lucy to tears right then and there which in turn caused Tony to tear up.

"I love you too Tony." The four dwarves smiled as they watched the two siblings.


	29. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**Of course it's not the end! It's only the beginning! Lol no seriously I'm making this go way past the end of the movies… well not way past but well past.I'm going to make this as long as I can.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

Bilbo and Balin walked out of the gates of Erebor; Bilbo was wearing his pack and was prepared to leave. Balin tried to persuade him to stay.

"There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be song, tales will be told. It will be a real party." Balin smiled fondly at him. Bilbo shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well, I think I'll slip quietly away. Will you tell we others I said goodbye?"

"You can tell' em yourself." Bilbo looked back and smiled as he saw the other dwarves standing behind him. He spoke to all of them.

"If any of you ever passing Bag End, tea is at four - there's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." The dwarves bowed to him, and he smiled. He began to turn away, then turned back. "Eh, don't bother knocking." The dwarves chuckled, some of them wiping away tears. Bilbo, after waving goodbye, walked toward Gandalf, who was waiting with his horse and a pony for Bilbo.

"Wait!" Bilbo and the others turned to see Tony and Lucy running towards them in their original clothes. "Did he leave already?" Tony shouted. Bilbo smiled.

"Not yet." He called to them. Tony ran right past the dwarves and up to Bilbo before hugging him. Lucy on the other hand stopped to catch her breath by the dwarves. Bofur put a hand on her back with a smile.

"I'm gunna miss you." Tony said with a sniffle.

"I'm going to miss you too." Bilbo said as he hugged back. "Oh." Bilbo pulled away and reached into his bag. "Almost forgot to return this." He held out the walkie talkie. Tony shook his head.

"Keep it." Tony said. "I know it won't work between here and the Shire but it'll be something to remember me by." Bilbo smiled and replaced it in his pack. "And you never know, I may surprise you one day." Lucy walked up and kneeled to hug Bilbo as well.

"The tea invitation is open to you two as well. Don't be strangers." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll visit." Lucy said. Bilbo nodded and headed over to Gandalf.

"Lucy." Gandalf said before motioning her to come over.

"Yes?"

"I've revived word from Lady Galadriel; she wishes to speak with you and Tony."

"Wait, who? What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"She's currently in Lothlórien." Gandalf said. "She wishes for you and Tony to speak with her there."

"How far away is Loth…whatever you said?" Tony asked.

"Oh it's not far… I'd say there and back… oh but we'll have to take Bilbo back before hand...it'll take us… no more than a month." Gandalf said.

"A month?!" The two shouted. The dwarves, who had not been able to hear their conversation, looked confused and concerned.

"Gandalf." Thorin said with a frown. "What are you up to now?"

"I am not _up_ to anything." Gandalf said, offended.

"He wants us to go with him to talk to some lady for a month." Tony said crossing his arms. Fili and Kili stepped forward.

"A month?" Fili asked.

"What does this woman want?" Kili asked.

"I'm sure Lady Galadriel wishes to discuss Tony and Lucy returning home." Gandalf said. No one said a word.

"But I don't wanna go." Tony said.

"Tony?" Lucy looked at him.

"I like it here, sure I'll miss video games and cartoons but… I'd miss _them_ more." Tony said looking back at the dwarves.

"I feel the same," Lucy said and the dwarves looked hopeful. "But we can't do that to mom and dad." She said shaking her head. Tony frowned.

"I know…" He said quietly.

"We're coming with you." Fili said. Kili nodded.

"Fili, Kili." Thorin said. "You're needed here."

"But uncle…" Kili said. Thorin was frowning.

"I wish I could let you go."

"We'll only be gone a month." Fili said. "Just let us spend whatever time we have left with her." He whispered. Thorin looked heartbroken.

"We can take care of things here for a month with them gone." Balin said.

"And when they get back they'll barely recognize the place." Dwalin added with a smile.

"Please Thorin." Kili said. Thorin looked over at Lucy who was staring at the ground guiltily. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright." Fili and Kili's faces lit up.

"We must leave now if I am to return Master Baggins to the Shire and get to Lothlórien in time." Gandalf said.

"I thought you said wizards were never late." Tony said. Gandalf frowned and didn't respond.

"Well, let us get you some food for the journey." Bofur said and the others nodded. Gandalf sighed.

"Quickly." The others nodded and headed back into the mountain. Kili took Lucy's hand.

"Lucy's riding with me!" He called quickly. Fili frowned slightly but nodded. Gandalf left to get two more ponies while the others prepared for the six's departure.

* * *

Kili couldn't stop smiling as he held Lucy on the pony. He rested his chin on her shoulder and he kissed her cheek every few minutes just to watch her blush and try to hide a smile. One of his hands held one of hers, their fingers intertwined. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Fili looked over and the two and gripped the reins tightly as Kili whispered in Lucy's ear making her face turn even redder and making her smile.

"He had to watch the two of you before, you know." Tony said from behind Fili. Fili looked back at him and nodded.

"I know."

"You're the ones who agreed to both be with her."

"_I know_." Fili said glaring down.

"You both want her and the other happy but in return it hurts you."

"_Tony_."

"Shutting up." Fili sighed.

* * *

The group managed to stay on the path through Mirkwood this time since Gandalf was with them and passed through safely. Soon the sun was setting and the six made camp for the night. Bilbo started on preparing dinner as Tony started a fire with Lucy's lighter.

"There's a river nearby if you wish to wash up." Gandalf said pointing in its direction.

"Yes please." Lucy said.

"I'll come with you." Kili said. Gandalf frowned. "To keep watch." Kili said with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes and started walking. Kili followed.

* * *

"Want me to wash your back for you?" Kili asked as he faced away from the water, sitting on the ground, listening to Lucy moving in the water.

"We don't have any soap, you're not washing anything." Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Is the water cold?" He asked.

"It's cool, not freezing."

"Ya know I'm feeling kinda hot, maybe I should take a quick dip in with you." He said.

"Go ahead, I'm done." Lucy said grabbing her clothes from next to him. He turned to look at her and she tossed her shirt on his head. "Kili!"

"Sorry! Sorry." He said looking forward before taking the shirt off his head and smiling to himself. After a moment she took the shirt from him and put it on. He turned to look up at her.

"Still going in?" She asked with a small smile. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was sitting across his lap. She blinked in surprise as he moved her wet hair from her face, his fingers brushing against her neck and lingering there. He smiled at her, looking deeply into her eyes. "Kili?" She whispered. He slid his hand to hold the back of her head and pulled it forward to meet her lips. Her arms slipped around his neck as his other arm slid around her waist. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers with a smile. He kissed her nose making her giggle. She reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. Lucy blushed as he placed light kisses along her cheek to her ear.

"Do you know how much I adore you?" He whispered before kissing down her neck. He moved his hand from the back of her head to rest on her upper thigh. Lucy put her hand over his while using her other hand to lift his chin.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked. Kili grinned, looking like the happiest dwarf in the world, and kissed her deeply. "We should be getting back to the others." Lucy managed to gasp out.

"I'm sure... We can... Stay here... A bit... longer." He said between kisses.

"It's getting dark."

"You fought against orcs a few days ago, you can't be afraid of the dark."

"I'm not, but the others might start to worry if we don't return soon."

"Just let me hold you a little while longer." Kili whispered as he held her against him, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"You can still hold me back at the camp." Lucy said stroking the back of his head.

"Do you promise?" He asked, lifting his head to look at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I promise." Kili smiled and gave her a kiss. "Come on, let's go." She said getting up. He grabbed her and intertwined their fingers before kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

"There you are." Gandalf said when he saw the two returning. "Eat your supper and get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us." The two grabbed two bowls of food and Kili sat down against a tree and Lucy sat against him. He kissed her cheek softly before he started to eat. Fili sat a few feet away and avoided looking at them. Tony tried to distract him with things he found in Lucy's bag but nothing worked.

When it was time for bed Kili wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind and held her against him before giving her cheek another kiss.

"Night, love." He whispered before nuzzling into the back of her neck. Fili laid down in front of her and gave her a chaste kiss, smiling when she looked at him shyly. He wrapped an arm around her and put his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight, my princess." He whispered.

"Goodnight, my princes." She whispered back as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Short I know but I wanted to get this out so you guys know that this is still going. **


	30. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

* * *

It was the fourth night when Bilbo walked up to Tony looking a bit nervous.

"Tony?" he asked. Tony looked up from lighting the fire.

"What's up?" he asked. Bilbo frowned slightly in confusion. "What'd you need?" Tony rephrased with a chuckle.

"Um… I need to talk to you, when you have a minute." Bilbo said. Tony got the fire going and stood up.

"I'm free now. What's wrong?" he asked seeing the look on Bilbo's face. Bilbo looked around and took Tony's arm and gently pulled him away from the others.

"You know how I found the… the … you know." Bilbo said. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tony asked but a moment later his eyes widened in realization. "You still have it?" Bilbo frowned and nodded. "W-why didn't you put it back?"

"I didn't have time and I didn't know where to put it."

"Just throw it in the room, it really doesn't matter where."

"I didn't want him to find it right away." Bilbo said shaking his head. "I thought it would be better if he found it when Lucy was there. She's helped him so much… I'm actually worried about him being by himself." Tony frowned.

"You think he'll be worse when we get back… if we get back…" Bilbo frowned deeply. "What's gunna happen if we can't go back to Erebor?"

"Well I can't bring it back to him." Bilbo said.

"Maybe we could get Gandalf to bring it back." Tony said.

"Or Fili and Kili." Bilbo said. "They are going back for sure." Tony nodded.

"I hope we can stay." Tony said softly. "I wanna be able to visit you." Bilbo smiled.

"I would love that." Tony smiled.

"You better keep that walkie talkie somewhere you'd be able to hear it." Bilbo nodded.

"Of course."

"And of course _you'll_ have to visit us for the wedding." Tony said with a smirk. Bilbo blinked.

"Wedding?"

"What you think those two wouldn't marry her?" Tony asked nodding back to the camp.

"No no of course they would," Bilbo looked back over at the camp to see Lucy sitting between the brothers. They were listening intently as Lucy was telling them something as she looked back and forth between the two. "They adore her." He looked back at Tony. "I really hope it works out for them."

"What do you mean? It already worked out, they're together." Tony said.

"Yes but even though they're brothers they _are_ jealous of one another, anyone can see it." Bilbo said.

"Yeah but… Kili gets jealous in a sad way; Fili seems to get a bit…" Tony hesitated. "I don't wanna say possessive…" Bilbo shook his head.

"I know what you mean." he said.

"Kili will look like a kicked puppy and Fili will just look pissed." Tony said.

* * *

"Hey is there another river or something nearby, I feel all gross." Lucy said with a disgruntled face. Fili stood and held out his hand for her.

"Follow me." he said. Kili frowned but tried to hide it. Lucy took Fili's hand and stood. He gave her hand a light squeeze before they left and went into the woods. Kili looked a bit lost and fiddled with a loose string on his pants. Tony and Bilbo returned to the camp, Tony sat beside Kili and nudged him with his elbow. Kili looked at him in question.

"So what's Lucy's favorite flower?" Tony asked. Kili frowned and opened his mouth to respond but closed it soon after.

"I don't know." he said.

"Lilies. What's her favorite colour?"

"Um…uh…"

"Blue. Do you actually know anything about her?" Tony asked. Kili's eyes widened.

"Of course I do… she… I know that…" he looked horrified. "I don't… how could I not know things like this?"

"Don't worry, I bet Fili doesn't know either." Tony said.

"How could I not know the simplest things about the woman I love?" He put his head in his hands.

"Well you've never really asked, have you?" Tony asked. Kili shook his head. "Well, when she gets back that'll be something for you three to talk about. She probably doesn't even know your favorites. It could be a bonding thing." Kili nodded.

* * *

Fili and Lucy found a river and Kili sat down as Lucy took off her coat. Lucy looked over to see Fili taking off his boots.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He looked up and smiled.

"I thought I'd join you." He said with an amused smirk when he saw the blush rise to her cheeks.

"Oh."

"Oh? If you're not comfortable I can always wait." He said.

"No no, you can... Come in too." Lucy said. The sun was quickly setting so soon it would be hard each other that clearly.

"You're certain?" Fili asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." A second later his eyebrows shot up and a T-shirt hit him in the face.

"Just get in the water, would you." Fili took the shirt off his head and blinked as he watched her enter the water. The water was only up to her belly button so Lucy bent over in the water to get her hair wet. After a few moments she heard Fili enter the water as she stood up straight. She jumped as Fili's hands touched her sides under her upper arms.

"Do you want me to wash your back for you?" He asked by her ear as his thumbs rubbed up and down slowly. Lucy chuckled.

"Yep, you're definitely brothers." She said. Fili frowned.

"What?"

"Kili asked the same thing a few days ago." She said. Fili turned her around to face him causing her to let out a squeak as she covered her chest with her arms.

"What happened?" He asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he see you...you...?"

"Naked?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Fili said through clenched teeth.

"No he didn't, but why would that matter?" She asked. "You're seeing me right now." Fili opened his mouth to respond but closed it. "You're both with me. You're both going to see me naked at some point." Fili frowned. "Are you jealous of Kili?"

"_Yes_. Yes, I'm jealous of my younger brother. I'm jealous that he can make you smile and laugh and blush so much." He closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers. "I just want to be the only one to make you happy. I know it's petty of me to be so jealous that he makes you happy but I can't help it." He opened his eyes. "I love you and I just want to make you the happiest woman in the world." He whispered before kissing her. Lucy put a hand on his chest and pushed gently.

"Fili, I love you too but you don't have to be jealous of Kili. I love _him_ too; you both make me happy but if one of you were hurting it would hurt me. I didn't know you felt this way... I'm sorry." Fili put his face into the crook of her neck and placed a few gentle kisses.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." His breath tickled her skin. "Only for stealing our hearts." He said kissing further down to her collar bone. Lucy let out a gasp as he pulled her flush against him. Her face went red as his hands slid around her so one was on her lower back and the other was against her upper back. Their chests were tightly pressed against each other's and Lucy's hands came to rest on Fili's shoulders. He kissed up her neck until he reached her lips. He didn't kiss her though but let his lips hover. "I don't want you to leave." He whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"If this... Lady we're going to see has a way for you to get home you'd go though... Wouldn't you..."

"I don't know." She said. He leaned back a bit to look at her. "I don't want to leave you two. Or Thorin and the others."

"Stay with me." He said looking deeply into her eyes. "Us." He corrected closing his eyes briefly.

"I really wish I could."

"Then stay. No one's saying you have to leave." He trailed a finger from her neck down her back sending shivers down her spine. "You'll be treated like a princess every day," He twirled her hair between his fingers and let his fingers brush the side of her face. "Like a queen."

"I don't need that, I just need you two." Lucy said putting her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her. "Maybe we should get back-" Fili cut her off with a kiss as he moved a hand into her hair. "Mm, Fili." Lucy pulled back. "We really should get back."

"We're barely clean." Fili said. He suddenly lifted her up.

"Woah, what are you-?"

"Hold your breath." Fili said with a smirk. He suddenly let himself fall back into the water and Lucy let out a gasp as they came up out of the water. Fili laughed as he snaked his arms back around her and kissed her. He pulled away to smile at her and push the wet hair out of her face. She reached up and did the same to his hair with both her hands.

"It's getting dark." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He pecked her lips. He stood and lifted her up into his arms bridal style. Lucy squeaked and covered herself with her arms. "Why do you hide from me?" Fili whispered into her ear huskily. "You're beautiful." He kissed her ear and got out of the water.

* * *

Fili and Lucy returned to the came with damp hair which caused Kili to frown.

"Lucy?" Kili asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to him. He smiled.

"Um… it has come to my attention that… I don't know your favorite things…" He said with a sheepish grin. "I think I should… considering we're… courting."

"In that case," Fili said sitting down on Lucy's other side. "I should too."

"Okay." Lucy said. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite colour?" Fili asked.

"Can I guess?" Kili asked. Lucy smiled.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Hmm…" Kili looked her up and down. "Blue." Lucy's eyebrows went up and she chuckled.

"Yeah. Good guess." She said. Fili frowned.

"What's your favorite flower?" Kili asked.

"Do you wanna guess?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"I want to guess." Fili said. "Roses." Lucy shook her head and Fili looked crest fallen.

"Lilies." Kili said with a grin.

"Wow, two for two." Lucy said. Kili smirked smugly at his brother who rolled his eyes. Tony, a few feet away, also rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kee, what's her favorite animal?" Tony asked. Kili opened his mouth but stopped.

"What's wrong, brother? No guess?" Fili asked with a smirk. Kili pouted causing Lucy to giggle. He started to smile and winked at her.

"Well I'm going to guess… dog." Fili said.

"Then I'll guess… cat." Kili said. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Bunnies."

"Rabbits?" Kili asked.

"Mhm." Lucy smiled. Fili leaned forward to look at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, do you think that Radagast would let us have one of those big rabbits?" He asked. Gandalf chuckled.

"I'll be sure to ask next time I see him." Gandalf said with an amused tone.

"You think Thorin would let us have a bunny?" Kili asked.

"If Lucy asks he's sure to say yes." Fili said with a wink to her. She smiled back.

"Tony what's your favorite animal?" Kili asked.

"Wolf." Tony said with a smile.

"Not sure Thorin would let him have a wolf." Fili said shaking his head. He looked at Lucy. "Though just to be sure you should also ask him about that, never know." Lucy chuckled.

"He doesn't like me that much." Lucy said.

"Are you kidding? You're the daughter he never had." Kili said.

"Making Tony the son he never had." Fili said. Kili frowned.

"He had us." he said.

"Not what I meant." Fili said.

"Ma is gunna love having a daughter to dress up." Kili said with a smile. Fili nodded. Lucy smiled but soon began to frown.

"I'm gunna get to sleep." She said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Bilbo asked as he filled a bowl of food and handed it to Gandalf.

"I'm not hungry." Lucy said shaking her head.

"You alright, love?" Kili asked putting a hand over hers. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Eat a little bit, please?" Fili asked putting his hand over her other hand.

"Okay." Lucy said with a nod making the two smile.

* * *

**Had Kili fluff in the last chapter so I wrote some Fili fluff for this one. Yeah I know they both took place by a river/water but it's the only reason I could think of for the two to be alone. I know this one and the last chap were short but because I don't know ****_exactly_**** what I'm going to write I think it's better to put things out as smaller chapters otherwise it would take forever **


	31. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Cuase they're talking about her meeting their mom and she doesn't know if she's going to be able to if she and Tony have to go home. And just wait, the story wouldn't get much farther if they went home right?**

**If anyone is interested, on wattpad I have a "Book" called CrimsonAdri's Update Log (that's my other username) and I'm gunna post either every week/every other week or at least once a month the progress report I put on my profile. (Cause let's be honest no one looks at my profile) it's for all my stories and it's just me saying what I have done, what I'm working on and an estimate on when the next part will be up. Cause if you don't post for a month or two people get worried that you've abandoned the story. Not saying this next part will take that long but in case any of you read my other stories. **

**This was a bit rushed, yes.**

* * *

"I'm gunna miss you, BIl." Tony said as he and the others stood in front of Bilbo who was holding a chest on his hip.

"Be sure to visit." Bilbo said.

"Of course." Lucy said with a smile. Tony winked at Bilbo who – remembering Tony talking about him visiting for the wedding – smiled. Bilbo turned to go but stopped and looked at Tony. "Uh- Tony?" Tony patted his pocket with a nod.

"I know." He said. Bilbo smiled and nodded before turning towards the shire.

"Take care Master Baggins." Kili said as Fili waved. Bilbo smiled over his shoulder.

"Come along." Gandalf said as he started walking back to the ponies.

"Sweet I get my own for once." Tony said running up to the pony Bilbo had been using.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by and soon the group arrived in Lothlórien. Lady Galadriel greeted them with a smile and immediately gestured for the siblings to follow her. They two looked at each other before looking at Gandalf who nodded. They looked at Fili and Kili who shrugged before they two followed after Galadriel. The three walked down a small set of steps and reached a silver basin. Galadriel didn't say a word as she poured water from a pitcher into the basin.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked as she motioned for them to look into the water. The two siblings looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What are we gunna see?" Tony asked.

"I cannot say. The mirror shows many things, things that were, things that are and things that have yet to be. In this instance I hope for it to show you want you need to see." She said. The two siblings stepped up to the basin and looked down into the water. The water seemed to swirl before showing their living room.

"Mom!" Tony shouted when he saw their mother reading a book. Lucy looked at the walls of the room and noticed a few picture frames were missing. The ones from the wedding were there but Lucy's graduation and Tony's 2nd grade soccer team were gone.

The next image that appeared was three people holding hands in a triangle. It was easy to tell who they were since two of the hand were dwarfish. The scene swirled again to their father sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey… all my trophies are gone…" Tony said with a frown.

"How long as it been since we left…" Lucy asked aloud in a whisper.

"They got rid of all our stuff?!"

"Look closer." Galadriel said. The two looked at her then back down into the water. The scene changed to the living room again.

"That vase." Lucy said. On the table next to their mother was a vase Tony had broken when he was two, Lucy remembered she'd taken the blame for it.

"We don't exist there anymore?" Lucy asked. Tony looked up in shocked. "We've been erased."

"You have been since the moment you left. But you exist here." Galadriel said.

"So we _have _to stay!" Tony said happily. Galadriel smiled but noticed Lucy was still looking in the mirror. The final image to appear was a tiny hand wrapped around a finger. The image faded as soon as it disappeared.

"It is hard to let go of a world you've known for almost 20 years." Galadriel spoke through Lucy's mind. "But you will find happiness here, I'm sure you already have." Lucy looked at Galadriel but she wasn't looking at her. She turned her head to see Galadriel looking at Tony who had run over to Fili and Kili and was telling them the good news. Kili looked excited and grabbed his brother's arm as he jumped up and down. Fili was smiling and looked to Lucy as she approached. She was smiling but he could see the sadness behind her eyes even as Kili hugged her tightly.

* * *

Gandalf didn't join them on their journey home. On the way back to Erebor, Lucy rode behind Fili with her arms around his middle and her head against his back. He kept one hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her wrist every so often. Kili had started to notice Lucy's change in mood. Now that the excitement of their quest was over and she knew she'd never return home she had begun to feel homesick; a year of homesickness hit her all at once. The brothers and Tony tried to cheer her up when they'd camp for the night but most nights she'd go straight to sleep after supper.

When they returned to the mountain a horn sounded at their arrival. Thorin came out to greet them with a big smile. He saw Lucy's expression and frowned deeply in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the four got off the ponies.

"We can never go home." Lucy whispered. Thorin pulled her into a hug and she immediately hugged back tightly.

"You are home." He said. She convulsed once and he rubbed her back as she broke down crying against him. She hadn't cried the whole journey back, at least no one saw her cry, and it broke the three dwarves' hearts to see her like that. Tony looked down at his feet. After a few moments Lucy apologized but Thorin told her it was alright and they headed inside. "Go inside, eat, bathe, rest. Tomorrow you can see our progress." He said. The four nodded and followed him into the mountain. They saw some of the dwarves Dain had brought working and rebuilding as they passed by.

"Have you sent for the dwarves in the Blue Mountains?" Fili asked.

"Aye, they should be here in less than a year's time." Thorin replied.

"We can't wait for you to meet our mother." Kili said with a smile at Lucy.

"Do ya think she'll like me?" Lucy asked.

"She's going to love you." Thorin said with a smile.

"Once she's sees how happy you make us she'll treat you like the daughter she's never had." Fili said.

…

After eating with the rest of the company and a group of other dwarves Fili and Kili brought the two siblings to a long hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"This is my room." Kili said. He pointed to the one to the right. "That's Lucy's." He pointed to the next one down. "That's Fili's. and Tony's is at the end of the hall."

"When the others arrived Kee and I will have to share a room so our mother can have her own but for now we'll be on either side of you." Fili said to Lucy.

"This is one of three halls with bigger rooms. Obviously the biggest being Thorin's and the third hall is for important guests." Kili said.

"Thorin has his own hall?" Tony asked.

"Well there's his bed chambers, his armory, bath, etc." Fili explained.

"You must be tired." Kili said. "We'll see you two in the morning." He kissed Lucy's cheek and ruffled Tony's hair. Lucy gave them a weak smile as Fili kissed her other cheek.

"Night love." Fili said.

"G'Night."

* * *

**VERY short but I wanted to get this posted since it's been… 17 days…ish. **


	32. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings that's all Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own anything added and my two OCs Lucy and Tony. _**

**Nice Egan: That's fine, some poly-whatever it's called (i forget at the moment) do work. **

**Sorry it has taken FOREVER to update this. I'm just running out of ideas but I've had this one for a while I just didn't get around to tying it out. **

* * *

Lucy woke with a gasp, her eyes opening wide as her body jolted on the bed. She laid there for a moment her chest rose and fell rapidly. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and let out a breath. Once her heart started to settle down she sat up.

For a moment panic shot through her until she remembered she was in her room in Erebor. She gripped the covers for a moment before getting out of bed. Quietly she left her room, closing the door softly behind her, and stood in the hallway. She looked to her right then her left. Which room was which again? She couldn't remember so she just decided to go into the room to the right of hers. The dying fire crackling in the fireplace was the only light Lucy had to navigate her way to the bed. She gently put a hand on the shoulder of the sleeping dwarf. He shifted slightly and Lucy could make out the dark hair that stuck out from under the covers.

"Kili?" she asked quietly. He made a noise similar to a grunt as his face scrunched up.

"Wha…?" he mumbled.

"Kili." Lucy said again. Kili cleared his throat slightly and opened his eyes, blinking a few times, when he saw it was her he seemed to wake up significantly more.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Is it morning already?" he asked. Lucy shook her head. "What's wrong?" Kili sat up.

"I uh… I had a nightmare." she said quietly while not meeting his eyes. Kili's expression softened. "Can I stay with you?" Lucy asked. Kili blinked.

"Stay… with me?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked. Kili's eyes widened and he was glad the room was poorly lit as his cheeks turned red.

"I- We can't- It's not proper for-!"

"We'll only be sleeping." Lucy said. "Please Kili?" her voice came out as a whimper and Kili swallowed.

"Alright, C'mere." Kili said as he shifted back and lifted the covers.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered as she crawled into his bed. He lowered the covers and wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. Her head was tucked under his chin and one of his large hands held the back of her head. Lucy's arms went around him and gripped the back of his nightshirt.

"I won't let anything hurt you." Kili whispered before kissing the top her head. "You're safe with me." Lucy snuggled closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lucy whispered back. Kili smiled and stroked her hair.

"Goodnight, my princess."

* * *

"Kili!" Fili called as he entered the room. "Have you seen Lucy, she's not in her... room." Fili trailed off as he saw Kili's arm around a sleeping Lucy. Kili, who was just started to wake up, noticed his brother standing there and swallowed with wide eyes.

"Fili it's not-"

"You bastard…" Fili hissed. Lucy started to stir and blinked her eyes open to see Fili.

"Fili…" she mumbled as she rubbed her eye. "What's going on?"

"Kili, I need to have a word with you." Fili said through clenched teeth.

"Just go back to sleep." Kili said to Lucy before he got out of bed and followed his brother outside. Fili closed the door and slowly turned to his brother.

"What is she doing in your bed?" Fili growled.

"Fili listen-!"

"Have you-?!" He started to hiss, not able to actually say it.

"No! No, nothing happened! She was upset and asked if she could stay with me. She had a nightmare and just needed comforting. You understand that don't you?"

"Why did she go to you?" Fili muttered. Kili looked offended.

"She was probably just half asleep and picked at random. It's not like she'd pick me on purpose."

"That's not what I-" Fili let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I understand why you're upset." Kili said. "I would've reacted the same way." Fili let out another sigh.

"What was her nightmare about?" he asked.

"She didn't tell me." Kili said.

"You didn't think to ask her?"

"I didn't want to make her have to relive it. It must have been bad if she needed to stay with one of us. I mean it's been a month and this is the first time she's come to one of us. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. "

"At least we know why she hasn't been getting sleep." Fili said quietly. "Let's let her rest a bit more, and then if she's feeling up to it we'll ask her."

"We're not gunna push her if she's uncomfortable." Kili said. Fili nodded.

"Of course not."

...

"Lucy?" Kili asked as he sat next to her at the breakfast table. "How did you sleep?"

"Better since… you know." she said. Fili sat on her other side.

"If you want to talk about it, we're here for you." Fili said.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Lucy said looking down at her plate.

"That's okay." Kili said putting a hand on her arm. "But we're here if you need us."

"Thanks guys." Lucy said with a small smile.

* * *

Lucy knocked on Kili's door and waited a moment before he opened it.

"Hey." he said. "You okay?"

"Could I.."

"Of course." Kili said with a smile. "But, I think you should ask Fili. He felt a little left out this morning."

"Would both of you stay with me?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Of course." Fili said walking up behind her. "I was just coming to ask you." he admitted with a smile. Lucy smiled back.

"Thank you guys."

…

Sandwiched between Fili and Kili, Lucy slept soundly and woke up more rested than she had been. The night after, however, Fili and Kili were busy with Thorin and the others planning the restoration of Erebor. The two went to their rooms much later in the night to hear Lucy scream. They burst into her room and were immediately holding her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair while whispering words of comfort as she cried with her hands over her ears and her eyes shut tight. A moment later Thorin –who was still awake and nearby – as well as Tony, burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked as they came in.

"She had a nightmare." Kili said as he rubbed her shoulder. Thorin frowned and walked over.

"Sorry she woke you, uncle." Fili said. Thorin shook his head and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Lucy?" He said softly. She opened her eyes which were wet with tears. "What happened?" she sniffled and hugged Fili's arm.

"It was the night Smaug attacked. Fire everywhere, people screaming, dying... And the sound of the dragon's roar...and so much screaming." She closed her eyes and Kili rubbed her back slowly. Thorin reached over and took her hand.

"Lucy, look at me." he said. She opened her eyes. "Smaug is dead. Nothing is going to harm you. We will protect you." Kili put his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Sorry for waking you." she whispered looking from Thorin to Tony. Thorin shook his head again.

"As long as you're alright." he said as he stood up.

"You okay, sis?" Tony asked. Lucy nodded.

"Try to get some sleep." Thorin said.

"We'll be right beside you, love." Fili said to Lucy as the three laid down.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered.

* * *

**That was short but I have no more ideas…**


	33. Rewrite is up!

This story is **_NOT_** discontinued.

First, I want to apologize if any of you got excited that this was a new chapter. (Really sorry but please read this.)

Second, I'm EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter to this story since September of last year. I just have major writer's block with this story.

I'm getting back into writing my Hobbit fics though (In case you didn't know I have 2 others, one Bilbo/OC and one Thorin/OC, and one that's a much of Imagines/Preferences). I've been rewriting some of my fics lately (2 already, plan to rewrite more) and I've been meaning to come back to _this_ _one_ SO

I will be rewriting this story. I'm not just going to replace chapters on this (because them you wouldn't know when I finished a chapter) I'm going to make a whole new story/link thing. It's going to have the same title with just "(Rewrite)" added to the end of it. I'm going to try to add in as many new details and scenes as I can think of to make it awesome.

Again, sorry it's been like 5 months; I hope you don't hate me for that and I hope, if you're interested, you'll read the rewrite. (I mean it's been 5 months so you might need a refresher but if you don't that's fine. If you're only interested in new chapters then look for when I post the 33nd part (which will actually be Chap 32 but there's the prologue) but you may or may not miss some things..


End file.
